Lo que se puede lograr por amor
by oceangirl24
Summary: ¿que serias capas de hacer por amor? cuatro años han pasado ya desde la ultima vez que se vieron, cuatro años en los que ella se sintió abatida. Hasta que su mejor amiga, le consigue la forma de que ella lo vuelva a ver.manny&frida primer fic! ;D
1. recordando el porque del presente

**"LO QUE SE PUEDE LOGRAR POR AMOR"**

_**Capitulo#1: recordando el porqué del presente.**_

Pasa la primavera…avanzo el invierno….ya era exactamente 4 años sin vernos, sin sentir nuestras miradas sonrojarse y esa muy conocido aleteo albergando en nuestros estómagos….tu tan lejos, es imposible no extrañarte si el clima retrata perfectamente la nostalgia que siento…-"un largo y cruel invierno no solo del clima si no presente en mi corazón"-esos pensamientos me acompañaban en mis oscuros días de soledad, es una cruel pero lamentablemente cierta frase: nadie puede desaparecer mis inviernos, nadie excepto…(sonrío) _,"Tú"…_le decía prácticamente ala nada, pero mi mente ya había visualizado a esa personita que me provocaba todo esto…Un nombre tan corto pero incapaz de dejar de pronunciarlo: _"Manny"_

Nuevas preguntas se me presentan de pronto en mi mente:

_"¿Dónde estarás"?... ¿"que estarás haciendo en este momento"?..¿"Pensaras en mi como lo estoy haciendo ahora"?_

Miraba hacia la ventana,…un recuerdo me vino ala mente, haciendo que una de las preguntas que me cuestionaba, se contestaba de repente…

-Flashback-

-_Sopes, espero que Manny ya se le haya ingeniado prepara las bombas de mole sin que su papa se dé cuenta!_-esto lo comentaba una alegre Frida ya de 17 años que caminaba rumbo ala casa de su amigo de toda la vida Manny Rivera. Ya hacia como 3 días que lo habían planeado: 50 kilos de mole, ya caducado desde un mes, el plan era simple: llenar el mole estupefacto en globos y arrojarlos desde arriba, en el techo, con el resultado de una divertida disputa de gente bañada de mole, maldiciendo para ellos, ¡como los hacia reír ¡

Ya enfrente de la puerta de los rivera, en el edificio de **"**_**LA CASA DEL MACHO",**_ se disponía a llamar ala puerta, pero había algo que no figuraba del todo bien…la puerta estaba entre abierta, dejándose escuchar gritos de enfado, sollozos, y de pronto cayo en la cuenta que las voces que discutían eran la de don papi y su hijo Rodolfo…y esta ves no tenia nada que ver con que si Manny debiera ser héroe o villano…

-_Manny debe seguir los pasos de un héroe_!...además la comité de superhéroes ya me nombró como representante de este legado, Seria el colmo si no me presento, seria visto como…-

-_eso no es el punto... ¿Vas a dejar que se aleje de su escuela, de su hogar. De su propio abuelo…!, solo por llevarlo a ver a un grupo jubilado de héroes hablando de cosas que ningún chavo de 17 años le importa!-_

-_Papi, sabes que Manny ya tiene la edad de pensar como un adulto, si no lo quieres ver de ese modo, ¡no tendré otra opción de llevarlo...!-_

Al fondo se escuchaba los sollozos de nada mas ni nada menos que de María:

-¡dejen_ de pelear…! no, (sniff) no quiero que se lleve a mi Manny...no, .Entiende Rodolfo…-_Sollozaba a más no poder.

Pero ninguno de los dos les prestó atención.

-_pero piensa en sus amigos..!, en Frida…!_-contesto don papi-_no soportaría saberlo, además sabes muy bien que Manny esta creciendo muy rápido, sabes tan bien como yo que algo esta pasando entre Manny y Frida…serias capas de separarlos solo por un tonto congreso?..._

Ahora si Frida no pudo escuchar… ¿los quería separar?... ¿cuanto, unos meses, años?, pero lo que mas le intrigo fue el comentario ultimo de Don Papi_, "sabes que entre ellos esta pasando algo"._..Esto le retumbaba en la cabeza haciéndola pensar, reflexionar, si en verdad era cierto….miro su reloj, ¡ Ho no! Se le había echo tarde por haberse entretenido escuchando la conversación, así sin tiempo que perder, regreso a casa….si poder dormir bien esa noche, uno, por culpa de su curiosidad y segundo por esa conversación que pudo incluso haberlo evitado.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Era una tonta, sabia que enamorarse de él le haría un mal,…ahora sabia en donde estaba,…en florida, en esa tonta convención que su padre le obligo ir, provocando que le rompiera el corazón a su madre, frustrando los planes de diversión con Frida y….haciendo que su amiga se sintiera sola, aburrida y frágil sin él….

Ya han pasado como 4 años desde su partida, ahora ella hacia su vida, ahora vive en un departamento alas afueras de la ciudad milagro, pero no estaba del todo sola: la compartía con una amiga nueva (Leslie) quien la había conocido gracias a su carrera como veterinaria, una profesión que las hacia tan unidas, ¡ como uña y mugre!, ambas teníamos 21 años de edad… además de que le servía como excusas para olvidarse por un momento de Manny… de su amigo….suelto un suspiro…! es inevitable! Ahora estoy pensando en el de nuevo….

En ese momento, Frida no se percató de que la puerta se abrió de repente...Era su amiga Leslie recién llegada de su trabajo…

_-¡Hola Frida! ¿Cómo te va?-_decía en un tono cansado, buscando algo en la cocina, más se percató que no la escuchaba, ya sabía que decir para llamar mi atención: _-!Churros!-_

_-¿dónde, qué? ¡Ha!_-vio que se trataba de su amiga quien la miraba risueña-¡_eres tu Leslie!_

_-¿porqué en estos días te he visto tan…no sé_-se veía preocupada —_tan distraída amiga?_

-_He vuelto a pensar en él_—fue su única repuesta, pero ya sabia de que hablaba su amiga.

_-¿en Manny?—_dijo su amiga alzando una ceja— _¿en la forma en que te enteraste de su partida…verdad?_

-_Si, exacto_—dio un largo suspiro—_no sabes como lo echo de menos…._

-_Pues, yo creo que tu papa no le dio frutos su plan—_comentó Leslie mordiendo su manzana—_según el, yo debería hacer que olvidaras un momento de el para que te distraigas conmigo, pero. No dudo que eres la única que me ha sabido entender...Jajá._

-_Amiga…te-¿te puedo preguntar algo?...—_dijo algo incómoda Frida por lo que va a ser.

-_mmm..., que delicia, ¡ha! si dime_—decía Leslie ocupada con su manzana.

-_alguna ves, ¿te ha enamorado verdad?—_dijo con esas palabras salidas de su boca casi por accidente.

_-Si, ¿porqué?—_decía aún ala mitad de su manzana.

_-¿qué es lo más loco que harías…por amor_? _Digo,_-no sabia como decirle a su amiga lo que en verdad quería decirle pero sin parecer tonta—_en tu forma de ser..._

-_si, ya se a donde quieres llegar_ —Decía saliendo de la cocina y dejándose caer en un sofá—_mira, sabes que el amor nos puede provocar hacer cosas tontas y sin sentido, como viajar en todo el mundo hasta encontrar a esa personita y etc...¿No? así dicen ahora nuestros jefes_—Leslie se refería a sus sobre protectores padres—_pero, nada es tonto y sin sentido si no se hace con infinito amor, si tienes fé en encontrarlo, digan lo que digan los demás y hasta nuestros padres, seguro va ser la experiencia más inolvidable de tu vida…._

-_Gra-Gracias amiga_—no pudo contener el llanto por bellas palabras de su ahora mejor amiga—_no se como agradecértelo, por todo…Mmmm no eres tan mala compañera después de todo…_

_-lo mismo digo de ti, Frida_—le respondió el abraso—_ahora… ¿que tal si vamos por un café frío? ¡Yo invito!..._

-_Sale_—dijo más animada Frida y juntas salieron del departamento, dejando atrás los malos recuerdos y las fotos de lo que un Día fue su amigo…y mas que eso, su primer amor de niños…

Después de un rico café, charlas animadas, carcajadas entre las amigas…regresaron a departamento, ya habían pasado 3 horas de una agradable charla con Leslie que se sentía muy cansada y decidió que ya era tiempo de dormir… (Algo raro de ella pero era presa del metabolismo en esa edad)

-_Me voy ala cama,-aviso_ _— ¡buenas noches Leslie!—_

_-¡duerme bien amiga!—_decía Leslie usando su nueva laptop, devolviéndole una sonrisa a su amiga.

De pronto se le ocurrió una brillante idea, loca pero riesgosa, pero no importaba las consecuencias, ella lo haría por ver feliz a su amiga en los brazos de su enamorado…tecleó unas cuantas palabras y se metió ala pagina de aerolíneas, luego vio la alcancía que descansaba en su mesita de noche…

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios_…"esto es por ti amiga"_…luego desvío la mirada del monitor para ver a Frida dormir y casi estuvo consiente de ver a Frida, mover sus labios un poco, sin despertarse, pronunciando lo que seguramente era parte de un lindo sueño…."Manny"…dijo y se cambio de posición.

Esto sin duda, alguna, el comienzo de una nueva aventura para su amiga, quien después de todo, sabia que se lo merecía lo mejor, satisfecha ya, de la obra buena del día, se retiro a dormir….

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO.**


	2. Sorpresa,decisión y un nuevo comienzo

**Hola..! Me presento…. Soy oceangirl y como ven soy nueva aquí en fanfictions, nunca hubiera tenido el valor de escribir historias y publicarlas aquí sin la ayuda infinita de una amiga especial, Fernanda Acosta o mejor conocida como : Ferthebest-ia!, te kieroo mucho!.., orales gracias x los reviews todos! Si quieren que cambie algo o si voy bien, dejen reviews!, sale…comenzamos! :**

J

**Parte 2: Una sorpresa, una decisión y un nuevo comienzo.**

Frida se despertó habitualmente alas 8:30, miro a su alredor,.."_Mmmm... se encontraba sola, de seguro su amiga se fue ala tienda o algo así, puesto que hoy es sábado"…_ se estiro sintiendo crujir sus huesos, dio el último bostezo indicando que ya todo su cuerpo se había despertado y se incorporo en la cama…había soñado con el de nuevo…era algo tan inevitable como respirar, el estaba ahí, vigilando su sueño, haciendo que ninguna pesadilla o mal sueño se interponga en ella en su dormí mundo, incluso llego a pasar que( y un leve sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas)en mas de una ocasión, su amiga Leslie se diera cuenta en las noches de sus escapados susurros y a veces suspiros acompañados con el nombre de manny, provocando que ella despertara incrédula y le preguntara_:--¿Quién es manny?—_y ella, aun que le contestara que no era nadie en particular, sentía la mirada de picardía de su amiga, esa mirada la molestaba cada día mas, y no dejaba de preguntarle: _¿es un chico verdad?..¿Es guapo?_ Hasta que ya no pudo más y tuvo que decirle el origen de ese nombre, desde ese día, la dejo de molestar, y después de eso…no se llevaron mal después de todo…como por arte de magia se hicieron intimas amigas…

De pronto vio que el laptop estaba encendido,…Ash!, de seguro estaba viendo no se que cosa de su empresa, ya se había acostumbrado de ese habito de parte de ella, trabajar aun que sea su día libre…se acerco mas ala laptop para apagarlo pero algo le llamo la atención_….era….una pagina Web de aerolíneas?..Acaso…ella?..._

En eso Leslie entro en la habitación de Frida haciendo que se encontrara en su laptop, curioseando y ella muy rápidamente volvió a su sitio original con cara de inocencia…

_--veo que…--_había cierta tensión en el aire—_saliste un rato.._

_--ha, si, Salí…Quería un poco de aire fresco_—decía sin saber que hacia Frida delante de su laptop.

Se miraron un rato como si las 2 fueras intrusas, Frida no evitaba sentirse traicionada,..De seguro Leslie planeaba irse también de ella, tal ves…

_--ha OIE —_dijo Leslie interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—_seguro ya viste lo que estaba haciendo anoche_…

_--ha si es_—decía Frida incapaz de pronunciar mas palabras…no quería otra razón para llorar no mas...

_--es que…esto te encantara...!!_!—dijo de pronto cambiando súbitamente de animo, dejando completamente perpleja a Frida. _—que?—_dice con indiferencia esta.

_--bueno pues—_comenzó a decir muy ansiosa, paseándose en la habitación—_como me hablaste de ese chico manny, y veo que en verdad te gusta... pues me dije: ¿Por qué no adentrarse en una aventura dejando esta aburrida ciudad para encontrarlo?_

_--habla, habla!—_decía Frida que se intereso mas en el plan de su amiga.

_--el punto es que_… —se paro de pronto de su paseo por la sala, no miraba a Frida pero sabia que algo traía, luego respiro hondo y volteando la cabeza hacia Frida exclamo: _--¡!conseguí boletos para ir a florida donde se encuentra manny!!—_

Frida no podía creerlo, en serio eso hizo su amiga por ella?, las lagrimas de pronto se les escapaba de sus azules ojos mientras abrasaba muy fuerte a Leslie quien le devolvió el abraso con ternura…

--_te conseguí el boleto, para un vuelo de hoy alas 6:30pm_—dijo después del abraso viéndose uno ala otra, pero Leslie vio con sorpresa que la sonrisa de Frida poco a poco se estaba extinguiendo de pronto.

_--¿Qué pasa?—_

_--mis papas creen que me quedare aquí, me mataran si me voy y precisamente si es hoy!—_

--_pero no ves que es lo que mas quieres en este mundo? Amiga no hagas que el favor que te hice no valga la pena_!—

_--como conseguiste los boletos?—_

_--eso no importa!, lo quiero es devolverte esa sonrisa que causo mi noticia, además el boleto es de ida y vuelta tendrás mínimo 2 días y medio con el..!..No es fabuloso?—_

_--fabuloso es tenerte como amiga_—y la volvió a abrasar—_no puedo creer que hicieras eso por mi,… ¿que quieres que haga para que te recompense?_

_--ahora…quiero que dejes de preguntarte que hacer...!empaca tus cosas que ya es hora de que busques tus propia felicidad, sin ponerle atención a lo que piensen los demás!_—dijo casi gritando, pero Frida asintió ya convencida…

--me ayudas?—le pregunto con una sonrisa, Leslie le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió...

No tardaron mucho, puesto que solo eran 2 días en florida, Frida solo agarro su vieja y confiable guitarra, 2 prendas, un par de faldas, su libreta de canciones y porque no?,guardo los nervios y las ansias de ver a su único y verdadero amor ,sabia que no tenia nada que perder en este viaje...

**Aeropuerto de ciudad milagro, 5:45**

Habrían llegado con más tiempo, de no ser porque las carreteras de ciudad milagro eran de vuelta de rueda, así que llegaron algo sudorosas, con el sonido del claxon retumbando en la cabeza de ambas amigas pero felices y aliviadas de poder llegar ala aeropuerto, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de pagar al malhumorado taxista que provoco todo ese revuelto y se alejo del aeropuerto maldiciendo.

Ya en la sala de espera:

"_vuelo 299, con destino a florida, favor de reportarse ala recepción"…_

_--bueno, ya es la hora_—le dijo Frida sin evitar mostrarse ansiosa, nerviosa pero ansiosa…

_--recuerda, muéstrate normal, indiferente, no te sientas nerviosa_—le dirigió una mirada que le dio animo y fuerzas y le puso sus manos en el hombro de su amiga—_animo! Todo estará bien!—_

Frida no tenia intenciones de quedarse, pero ver a su amiga, de lejos, despidiéndose de ella con la mano, sintió una tristeza rara, pues ver la expresión de su amiga, también se le veía algo triste, pero orgullosa de su amiga..

**La extrañara…pero ya era hora de ocuparse de otras cosas…era ahora o nunca…el avión se puso en marcha**…

Cerró los ojos, sabia que al abrirlo, ya estaría en su destino,.. Con la viva imagen de manny y la esperanza inmortal de Frida por encontrarlo, opto por dormirse, pronto el destino lo encontraría con manny...esa simple idea hacia que su corazón se prendiera y la dejara dormir con esa viva imagen de el mismo, dejándola dormir.


	3. LLegando a mi destino

**Hola! Perdón por el retraso de mis fics! La verdad no me acostumbraba a todo esto, pero aquí esta la tercera parte….les diré algo: todo puede pasar aquí en esta historia, Por cierto: el tigre, no me pertenece solo a algunos personajes nuevos, y como vieron al principio a Leslie. y algunos mas adelante…**

**Comenzamos! ;D**

_"**LLegando a mi destino".Parte 1** _

_"señores pasajeros, en este momento estamos volando sobre la ciudad de florida..."…._

Ese pareció ser la señal que estaba esperando la mente de Frida, porque en ese momento se despertó de golpe, miro hacia la ventana……

Wow…florida era un lugar muy bello…!..El mar de un intenso tono azul adornado perfectamente con el color del cielo, era una mañana muy soleada_..."Mhmm, no he comido nada…será que habrá churros en algún restaurante de la ciudad?_"...—golpea su rostro_—"este no es momento de churros, Frida..! ¡Concéntrate!...estas aquí por la persona quien amas…. La persona que amas"…_

_"Pero el no lo sabe"—_se dijo, sintiéndose desanimada por la idea errónea que se le planto_—"pero…que pasaría si, después de 4 años sin verlo, ha cambiado?, quizás ya se caso…Quizás tenga ahora una familia….quizás...Ya no se…acuerde de mi"…._

Poco a poco sintió el suave descenso del avión...Estaba a pocos Minutos de aterrizar y aun no tenia idea de cómo buscarlo…supongo que será sencillo,…solo bastaría decir con el nombre de su ego: el tigre, para localizarlo a el… quizás con solo decir eso…obtendría halagos sobre sus heroicas batallas…y una que otra chica apunto de desmayarse por oír el nombre de su,.."_ héroe"—"mmm.....aficionadas."_

No tardo mucho de bajar en el avión y buscar sus maletas….la mayoría de la gente de visita al aeropuerto traía un ridículo collar de flores de distintos colores…todos con ese acento medio raro…..! al menos ella era digna de ser un ejemplo de onda en este lugar..!, a los lejos distinguió una cabina telefónica… _--" perfecto"—_se dijo y corrió esperanzada hacia la cabina. Vio aliviada que si traía el típico libro de registros de habitantes en este lugar…fue directamente al índice de la letra m…hasta hallar el nombre que hacia que su corazón le diera un vuelco de alegría… _"Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez Obrian Equihua Rivera"_

_--Te tengo_—se dijo mirando por encima del libro y asomándose una ligera sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro..

**Mientras tanto,** no muy lejos del aeropuerto central de florida., en uno de los lujosos hoteles vacacionales, estaba un triste y desanimado chico, justo afuera en la terraza, mirando de hito a hito el azulado océano que se alzaba ante sus ojos, ese color le producía una sensación muy extraña…como si le recordara algo…o quizás…solo quizás a alguien…

Desde que estuvo internado en esa congregación de_..."Súper tontos"_ como lo nombraba alas espaldas de su padre, se sentía tristemente...y extrañamente vacío, un vacío que no se completaba con comida, ni siquiera distracción con otros chicos de la congregación..(Es mas, parecía que hasta le tenían cierto rencor, quien sabe porque) ni siquiera en las pequeñas que el realizaba solo… y cuando hablaba de solo, no se refiera a ausencia de gente a su alrededor…si no solo, como su una parte de el estuviera en otro lugar y es la causa de que se sienta así..No sabia con exactitud que era lo que le faltaba en su vida, para ser feliz, pero al fijarse en el tono azulado del mar..Sabía que tenía algo que ver de lo que buscaba. Pero….no se rendirá, aun en la soledad, el es súper macho!..y hará todo lo posible para no desplomarse y seguir adelante con el congreso que tanto sueña su papa que el sea miembro…no se rendirá…! Juro que lo hareeeeeee!

**(Sonido de barriga_)—"_**_changos, creo que ya me pase la hora de la comida…mhmm"_---se quedo pensativo por un momento y se le ocurrió una idea!…"! _Al parque central"…!---_se dijo levantando un puño al aire.

Dicho esto, Giro su hebilla convirtiéndose en el tigre y sin más tiempo que perder, salto hacia la ventana rumbo al parque central.

De no haber sido por el impaciente hambre feroz de manny, en unos cuartos de segundos, 2 almas que han estado buscándose por hace mucho tiempo, ya al fin, ala parecer de que no faltaba mas para reencontrarse….se hubieran encontrado en ese mismo momento…pero no…es solo un tropiezo como prueba de su amor, y nuestros protagonistas tendrán que superarlo si es cierto que el destino quiere a esta parejita juntos:

**Mientras tanto...**

Nos quedamos en que nuestra Frida ya encontró la dichosa dirección de manny…_ "¿y ahora que estaba esperando?"_ Salio del aeropuerto, y…se detuvo... Estaba a 6 cuadras de aquí…decidió optar por algo más cómodo:

_--taxi!—_llamo, y para su suerte el primer taxi que pasaba por ahí se detuvo en seguida.

_--adonde la llevo Srita..?—_pregunto el taxista.

_--Ala residencial playa celeste por favor...!—_

_--ala orden_—

Se puso en marcha el taxi, y a Frida solo le quedaba tragar saliva y esperar hasta toparse con su destino…o lo que fuera que le vendría mas adelante_…"no importaba...veía autos venir y pasar…en cierto aspecto extrañaba a su Leslie...Gran amiga con quien se topo…a su familia….a su...Papa...."_

_"Como es que vino hasta aquí por su propia voluntad...? Rebeldía o no... Lo hizo ya que Las palabra de Leslie tienen más lógica que cualquier comentario de un adulto sobre su decisión:_

_"eres dueña de tu vida…sigue tus sueños…no importa lo que digan los demás, si crees en ti misma"…._

_"La verdad este viaje me ha ayudado mucho…y no es solo de perseguir un sueño, era salir de la vida cotidiana…buscar la felicidad…aun que no sabia lo que el gran destino le pusiera a pueba….Para ella seria como renacer de nuevo…y mas alado de manny…haaa**(suspiro)** y si…"_

_--"ya hemos llegado"—_Anuncio el taxista, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No pude dejarme callar por un _–"hoooo"_ --de sorpresa...

A unos cuantos centímetros de mí, mis ojos visualizaron un departamento alto, muy alto para mi gusto...Blanco, limpio, conservador,…de cristales azulejos, todo "decorado "con un estilo hawaiano infaltable solo que conservando un ambiente ligero mexicano en el aire del departamento...Mientras a pasos lentos me acercaba mas, raramente mi corazón no dejaba e latirle a cada ritmo que daba de sus pasos...Era extraña esa sensación… _"¿No será nada mas por que tenia de increíble este lugar"…¿" o será porque siempre sus emociones siempre tendrán q estar relacionadas con el nombre de "manny"?_ creo que ya sabia la respuesta así que siguió adelante con su misión: la simple conciencia de que el destino le tendría algo preparado...

Sus piernas temblaban y tenia la sospecha que no se moverían de ahí…..Respiro profundo antes de entrar por el gran edificio….

Al entrar, noto que los adornos y el ambiente mexicano no era lo único que tanto impresiono a Frida.,………. de hecho, se encontraba ala espectacular vista artística de arte pintada en lo alto del edificio, sillones amueblados y abordados con flores detallados en la fina tela con la que se vistió, un aire fresco, no pestilado de aromas fuertes y perfumes codiciosos, no era algo muy familiar y eso causo que nuestra Frida, ahora calmada y fresca, se acercara ala recepcionista:

_--puedo ayudarle jovencita_—pregunto la recepcionista ante su presencia.

_--si, bueno,_ --empezó a decir Frida--_soy nueva en esta ciudad y no se si podría localizar a un huésped alojado aquí_.

_--muy bien_—empezó a teclear en su computadora—_dígame el nombre a quien busca por favor._

_--al joven_—opto por decir el tan largo nombre de su amigo—_Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez Obrahian Equihua Rivera_…

Frida percibió al fina, que la muchacha no distinguía ese nombre...y claro tratándose de un nombre tan largo…

_--disculpa_—la miraba detrás de su gafas..—_pero de quien..?_

Opto mejor por darle el nombre que mas fama le tiene y es irreconocible..

_--Ho perdón!—_se disculpo—hablo de El tigre.

_--Ha, Ho!—_parecía dando entender de quien era—_si.,si el gran héroe, Mm si, creo que se alojo aquí, en unos momentos se lo confirmo!—_nuevo tecleo en su computadora—_chalala…si! Aquí esta…! Piso 23 habitación 12… ¿eres pariente suyo?_

_--no, no_—no sabia como empezar diciendo que venia aquí para recuperar su verdadero amor, pero no era el momento apropiado y menos de una desconocida enfrente de ella—_solo su.._

_--haa! …Ya veo_—empezó a mirarla de un modo tan raro que a Frida empezó a sudarle las manos—_eres su novia, verdad?_

_--yo estem…yo…--_

--_mi niña, no debes ocultarlo_—empezó a decir…. ¿"acaso ella sabia que se escapo en secreto de su ciudad para ver a su mejor amigo pero no tan lejano amor verdadero_"?--…..se te nota en la mirada y en la forma en que pronunciaste si nombre!_

_--haaa…....! si, es cierto_—la recepcionista se voltio y ella pudo dejar la presión de hace rato con un **" fiu"**y se voltio junto con la recepcionista:

_--bien, puedes pasar,..Mucha suerte!—_por ultimo le guiño el ojo y Frida tuvo otra razón mas para alejarse de ella lo mas pronto posible….

Encontró rápidamente un ascensor, toco para bajarlo, el corazón y la mente volvieron a tener ese ritmo de_**" Tum Tum Tum",**_ zumbándole la mente….Sabiendo que de un momento a otro …volvería a ver a manny ..y quien sabe que pasaría después…pero…volvería a ver a manny, eso era seguro…

_"piso 1...piso 2…pasaron los minutos…piso 15..",--"no se si seré yo, pero pero Tengo la sospecha que este elevador esta yendo muy lento"-piso 18..piso 21…piso 22..y finalmente…"piso 23"_

_**"Tin"**_ y las puertas se abrieron de par en par., mostrando una sala aun mas espaciosa con puertas hecha de madera pero pegadas por el estilo mexicano que caracterizaban a cada una.

Frida Buscaba por el número 12, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en cada numero de la habitación, el corazón se preocupaba por el ritmo que crecía cada ves mas, acompañados de su mente que aun zumbaba su nombre...Hasta que…

_"Numero 12"_

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo se habrá quedado ahí, mirando el numero 12, mientras en el silencio nada mas se oía como trabajaba el corazón y sus manos parecían cascadas de agua...Por el sudor..Mucho tiempo quizás_...—"solo toca la puerta Frida...hazlo, solo...Toca la puerta y listo"…_

Muy lentamente, alzó su brazo derecho, la cerro haciéndolo puño y sin tiempo que perder, ignorando todo que pasaría a continuación....llamo ala puerta…..

**Espero que les hayan gustado esta parte..y no se hayan escandalizado por mi forma de escribir que es muy dramático y eso que es nada mas de ver a un amigo..o no tan amigo para Frida, jaja, de todas formas, les ruego que me haya tardado y pues envíen reviews , que quieren que quite, que suceda ..Etc…los quiero!**

**Gracias x leer! Tratare de no tardarme con el próximo fic…hasta entonces**

**Sazonara!** ;D**


	4. Nuestro sorpresivo y unico reencuentro

**_Hola..! Bueno aquí les dejo la 4rta parte de mi historia...Gracias x las tantas peticiones de la siguiente pick, ya que me quede en la parte mas emocionante vrdd?.. Jaja de todas formas, aquí se los dejo, antes de que me maten por mi atraso... Me voy...! es el cuarto capitulo!.._**

_**Disfrútenlo!:**_

…Desde que toco el timbre de la puerta, finalmente, de su manny, el tiempo se le hizo correr muy lento…en forma literal, y no despegaba la vista de la puerta,…esperando ilusionada, que finalmente…vería esa cara morena que tanto añoraba nuestra peliazul…pero…nada….

_-"¿la señora se habrá equivocado de habitación?"_ pregunto nuestra protagonista...

_"Y es que...Como una recepcionista pudo jugarle una broma así ¿?, es aceptable y ya valido que la confundiera como la novia de manny ( y se ruborizo con solo pensarlo)...Pero….mentirle y o equivocarse de habitación?..Eso era inaceptable!"_

"_Dios mío, y ahora que Hare?"_ solo había 2 cosas:

una quejarse de la recepcionista...Aun que no quería traer problemas ya que era su primer día en esta ciudad…o 2… rendirse y buscar pronto un hotel para hospedarse y pensar en un posible plan b_…" la verdad, Frida, no pensaba rendirse….y mas en esta ocasión!"_

_Ya estaba aquí…ahora el problema es…. "¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en encontrarlo?"…_

--¡! Vaya, vaya!..Miren que es lo que tenemos aquí...!—se escucho una voz

Miren que es grande el destino…pèro esta ciudad es chica!:

--Zoey…?—no podía creer que se encontrara con la persona menos esperada de Frida!.. Zoey aves ¡!

--A que se debe tu…repugnante encuentro aquí, Suárez?—

--Ah, nada... y eso que te incumbe…Aves?—le dijo con todo el odio del mundo.

--va, como si me importara tus pasatiempos…pensé que refugiándome aquí.. Podía evitarte...Pero… (Puso su mas grande cara de asco)…veo que no sirvió de nada…

--Hay...Como digas…yo ya me voy…..así que…hasta nunca!... –-dicho esto se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse ala elevador y así irse a buscar un hotel, la voz de Zoey le llego de sope a sus oídos:

--Buscabas a Manny...verdad?—

Frida se paralizo…la verdad pensaba que no se había dado cuenta el porque estaba aquí, se voltio lentamente para encontrarse con una Zoey mirándose las uñas con orgullo, _"como odiaba esa imagen…"_

--pues…te diré algo…--dejo de mirarse las uñas para seguir con su juego de desesperar a Frida—lamento que tu viaje haya sido todo un desastre nena…!—

--ha si…?—Frida no lo pudo evitar, la curiosidad le gano ala confianza—

--si…hay nena, lamento que te enteres así y que sea por mi…la verdad no me gusta decir las malas noticias ala gente…!—supo que ganaba la batalla al fijarse en la cara de incredulidad de Frida y prosiguió—dime--¿te preguntaras porque no lo encuentras aquí..Puesto que ya investigaste lo básico…No?...es muy simple mi querida Frida…--le dio vergüenza verte aquí, al enterarse de que venias para acá…agarro sus maletas y se fue…y yo le prometí no decirle nada mas a ti por supuesto…claro esta…para que no lo persigas como loca otra ves…te cae el veinte?—pregunto con una sonrisa macabra.

--sabes que?—dijo Frida arrepentida por su arranque de curiosidad que no sirvió para nada—no te creo nada de lo que dices…¿Por qué le daría importancia tus palabras?—

--bueno, entonces, adelante…No me creas—dijo Zoey—piérdete en esta ciudad enorme y búscalo como loca, pero …como te digo..Perderás tiempo, cariño…y de nada servirá tu búsqueda…así son las cosas, no es mi culpa que aun seas inmadura…--

Frida no pudo escuchar mas, en ese momento quiso abalanzarse contra ella, como un León hambriento…despedazarla…darle fin a sus torturas…pero no pudo, se sintió indefensa, confusa por las palabras de Zoey, que no Daria por irse inmediatamente de ahí…lejos de Zoey…poder retroceder el tiempo…poderle confesar lo que sentía por manny…Antes de irse de ciudad milagro y después de eso…Hacer la vida de Frida mas trágica…

Pero aun así siguieron las palabra de Zoey…Que cada ves eran como cuchillos helados clavándose en su corazón…

--Ha mira!, jajaja … y si Aun así...Pensabas encontrártelo aquí,… decirle lo terrible que fue su partida…lo que sientes por el ….no podrás convencerlo del todo sabes?—Frida no quería ni imaginarse lo que diría próximamente pero

Zoey soltó la bomba:-- esta comprometido…!—

Al oír eso, Frida sintió un aire frío muy incomodo inundándole el cerebro…"no podía ser real…la verdad no quería, no quería pensar en ello… ¿_Cómo pudo ser tan…tonta de venir en vano?"... ¿será cierto eso?..."! por dios Frida!—_se pregunto_—" le estas creyendo las palabra de tu peor enemiga…?..."_ le _estas creyendo las palabras de Zoey Aves_?... tenia que ser fuerte, no debía hacer caso…pero…como estaban las cosas…¿será cierto lo que dice?¿habrá verdad en sus palabras?"

Como vio que Frida no contestaba…Pues se quedo ahí, sólida como una piedra y mas blanca que un muerto, se dio cuenta que su juego macabro daba éxito..

-_-"bingo"—_pensó para si misma y no dejando de sonreír.

**¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado?**

**Uno solo se deja llevar por su corazón**

**Pero sin contar en las debilidades**

**Que uno es sometido por este amor.**

--no Zoey Aves—se decidió mostrarse fuerte aunque esta confección le rompía el alma…--no Hare caso en nada de lo que tu digas, se me hace casi ilógico aunque puede que la situación así se torne…pero no caeré por ti…!nunca!—

--¿y quien es la inmadura?—se burlo Zoey Aves—solo quería decírtelo para que no pierdas tu tiempo aquí pero…veo q no sirvió de nada mi advertencia…mmhmm pobrecita….y eso que quería lo mejor para ti…!

--¡Mentira!, manny esta aquí…lo presiento!, no salio de ningún país lo que quieres es despistarme en mi búsqueda…Pero te daré una noticia…no caeré bajo mucho menos con tus palabras!--¿Oíste?—dijo Frida levantando la voz.

--jajaja, bueno ya quería decirte lo que pasaba en la tierra, viendo que aun estas en las nubes…y veo que no me Haras caso alguno, aun viniendo la noticia por su esposa…--Frida se quedo aun mas fría y no pudo evitar voltearle la vista…

_"Como que su…?"_

--Zoey—dijo finalmente Frida después de unos minutos de silencio—de que diablos, estas…hablando?—

--Ha! No te enteraste!—dijo Zoey, manteniendo el suspenso y la duda en el aire, Frida no podía ...no quería enterarse…sabia que venia lo peor si no salía de ahí…Pero lo hizo Zoey de todas formas—

--Estas viendo ala mismísima prometida de manny…Zoey Aves Rivera!—

Frida vio con horror el feo anillo que le tendía Zoey en su pulgar de la mano, parecía uno de compromiso…grande, redondo y brillante..Las lagrimas se les resbalaba por las mejillas a nuestra amiga,…la peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad….manny estaba enamorado de Zoey…nunca de ella…

Esto fue el colmo, no podía ver mas, no quería darle gusto a Zoey, aun que eso fue inútil, ya que las lagrimas fueron vistas a luz publica al ver ese anillo, que aun en su mente no podía dejar de verlo…era una pesadilla…se vio corriendo por los pasillos ala salida del hotel…escondía la cara por la vergüenza de verla llorar en ese hotel tan lujoso…Incluso la recepcionista parecía algo confusa…

--Señorita… ¿señorita se encuentra bien?, señorita!—trato de alcanzarla pero todo fue inútil…Frida ya había atravesado la puerta principal del hotel.

Mientras, nuestra perversa villana Zoey Aves sonría con triunfo en la esquina de su habitación, apoyada en su puerta..

_--"Que patética"!..."_ la mentira sirvió de maravilla para poder distanciar ala pareja que mas aborrezco en la vida!"…claro que no soy la señorita rivera…aunque…me gustaría—esto hizo verse un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero de pronto se dio cuenta y dejo de sonrojarse_—"! Como odio que ese manny rivera se fijara en ella y no en mi…Pero hice lo correcto, así manny… si no es Mio…de nadie será!...—_

Dicho esto, se metió en su habitación, no sin antes suspirar antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar de verse através de ella…

Nuestra Frida ahora se encuentra en el parque…

De pronto se vio allí, pues sus pasos la dirijan donde la llevaran sin importarle el destino, ya que su mente y su corazón estaban ocupados…

_--"¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso manny?"—_se dijo a si misma, sin querer, saliéndole la herida en sus labios...

Sabia que, ahora quedaba irse de ahí, no valía la pena seguir en esta ciudad…seria muy decepcionante llegar a casa actual, ver a su amiga Leslie, muy emocionada por lo que su amiga le pudiera contar de su vida y solo escuchara la terrible verdad… ver la cara de desilusión y lastima de su amiga y decirle_.."Lo siento mucho amiga"…_

Levanto la vista para no ensuciar sus zapatos con sus lagrimas, el parque no le pareció nada feo… de echo era muy ecológico…aire limpio, áreas verdes pasto recién cortado…Juegos…risas de niños pequeños….

¡! Un restaurante con un letrero especial de churros 3x2 todos los días!!...

En ese momento le crujió el estomago…bueno antes de irse, podía contentarse con uno que otro churro…Ya que…barriga llena…corazón contento...No?

Sin pensarlo mas….corrió de volada ala tienda..Olvidando de unas ves por un momento su fallida misión y olvidando además las penas…por un rato….

Si dicen que el destino les traería grandes sorpresas, no se equivocaban nunca…de echo el destino les preparaba algo especial…solo que ellos no tenían ni la mas idea de lo que sucedería después…!

**********************************************************************

No Muy lejos de ahí…

Solo a unos cuantos kilómetros por la redonda…Había…detrás de un árbol…un chico de Tez morena, cabello chino y con una marca en el ojo derecho, escondiéndose de la acumulada bola de fanáticas que estuvieron persiguiéndolo alrededor de 1 hora…sin motivos…solo el inocentemente quería encontrar algo que comer y unas 2 chicas lo descubrieron saliendo de su departamento,(unos minutos antes de que llegara Frida a buscarlo)..empezaron a perseguirlo gritándole de cosas…que de pronto se juntaron mas chicas gracias a los gritos de las primeras, haciendo finalmente una ola de fanáticas detrás de nuestro héroe, pero logro esquivarlas, perdiéndolas en la entrada del parque…y ahora que el quería disfrutar de un momento de paz, tenia que esconderse de ellas en un árbol…

_--"vaya"—_se dijo lanzando un resoplo de alivio al perderlas—_hasta aquí soy famoso…me preguntare si pasara lo mismo si me voy a Marte—_dijo con ironía

Y se río de su propio chiste.

No duro mucho tiempo su juego del escondite pues escucho a lo lejos:

--miren chicas!... ES EL!!!!—

--haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—

_--"Ho no, de nuevo a correr"—_pensó antes de escapar de nuevo, ahora sumergiéndose mas en el parque que se encontraba, se que fue su único gran ejercicio desde su llegada a esta enorme ciudad, pero empezaba a hartarle la idea de no poder dar ni un milímetro fuera de su departamento si no podía encontrárselas… aunque todas fueras chicas lindas…

--Espera, gran tigre!, solo queremos sacarnos fotos contigo!—

--y vender tu ropa en Internet!—

--que gran idea….! –

Manny Rivera, alias el tigre descubrió a lo lejos un atajo medio inundado con enormes puestos de comida…de no ser por su gran olfato o el enorme hambre que tenia después de esta carrera…

Tomo ventaja de su gran agilidad felina y sus garras…no tardo en subirse a una de las mantas coloridas de un puesto de comida, y vio con alivio que su grupo de fans locas pasaron de su vista.

_--¡Uf ¡--_suspiro…aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-Olvido que no nada mas era popular para las chicas…si no en todos lados.

--Wow ¡! El tigre!!!—Exclamaron todos los propietarios y verduleros de los puestos al unísono--¿nos darías tu autógrafo?

--**no, no no, no…y no!!—**exclamo ya harto para poder dejar claro esto,

Se elevo a un puesto mas grande ala vista de todos y exclamo para que todos lo escuchen..Incluso la bola de fans que pasaron de largo se detuvieron al oírlo:

--¿No ven que estoy harto de esto?—dijo muy enojado—caray! Parezco una celebridad de Hollywood, de veras…no es para tanto, solo quería ir a comer a un lugar tranquilo y sin tumultos de gente que me persigue y no me deja vivir mi vida...ni un minuto en paz!...entienden lo que les trato de decir?

Un minuto de silencio, la gente nada mas anda con la cabeza cabizbaja, algo avergonzados por sus acciones. Entonces manny ve que se paso un poco de la raya y entonces argumenta:

--Oigan…--se lo pensó mejor—tal ves ustedes me puedan ayudar…-de repente se le vino en la mente una imagen de una golosina que añoraba mucho y hace tiempo no comía…— ¿saben en donde puedo conseguir churros?—pregunto no muy seguro de saber ellos, pero lo sorprendieron:

--¡!por supuesto ¡!—dijeron al unísono de nuevo, todos muy contentos, así pues, fue seguido por todos sus fans y los propietarios y gente de esa plaza, hasta llevarlo al corazón de la parque, llegando finalmente, de enfrente, a un restaurante de buen gusto con un letrero que con eso… le dio mas ganas de probarlo:

_**"Churros 3x1 todos los días"**_

--"Mm, eso-es-el-cielo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"—

se escucho la satisfecha vos de Frida desde el interior del restaurante, cuyos innumerables platos de churros ya consumidos, la rodeaban en la mesa y aun así nuestra protagonista seguía trayendo un churro en la mano y toda la azúcar encima de su ropa.

--señorita...aquí le dejo la cuenta…--dijo de malhumor el mesero que la servia.

--queeeeeeeeeeeeee?- exclamo borrando toda muestra de que alguna ves fue dichosa en este lugar al fijarse en la cuenta—me esta cobrando mas de lo que yo debía de pagar!!

--no Srita—dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —si se fija usted, todas las cantidades están aquí marcadas y usted se paso al limite de consumo que nosotros le pusimos de limite para esta promoción de 3x1…

--ah si? Y cuanto es el limite?—dijo desafiante.

--si se consume menos de 50 o mas…

--es exactamente lo que consumí…!!....es un error...!

--ha si?—dirigió la vista a su mesa y sonrió—y todos los platos que veo a su alrededor?—

Había alrededor de Frida, lo que parecía a primera vista…más de 50 platos de churros….

Frida solo sonrío inocentemente, aunque ya fuera de edad adulta, no podía evitar echar de menos los buenos días de su infancia y seguir siendo una problemática…

--em…error de calculo…fueron los extraterrestres!...estoy-controlada por ellos…esta… soñandooooo…!....

**********************************************************************

Al entrar, a manny se le hizo raro que hubiera mucha clientela dirigiendo la vista a lo que se supone es un severo pleito entre una chica y un mesero, ya que hacían mucho ruido…no le tomo importancia al principio…pero, pronto, su cerebro como que empezó a distinguir varias cosas que se les hacia particularmente familiar a esa chica cuya cuenta no quería pagar…no podía evitarlo, sabia que la había visto en alguna parte…pero no pudo distinguir quien era o porque le inquietaba mucho no poder distinguirla ala perfección a esa chica…._¿estaría haciendo lo correcto si va a chismear?...._pero entonces… la chica llego hasta cierto punto cercano a su mesa, donde estaba manny ..y entonces…. La vio….

Era su Frida!.....

Pero estaba extrañamente diferente…de físico mas madura, con la cadera mas ancha, agradablemente bien figurada…le parecía….tan sensual como se mueve…

El cabello ahora lo tenía mas largo; Mas lacio y bien peinado, como no era de su costumbre, no traía sus adorables Google rojos…si no sencillo y suelto.

Aun así se veía bastante bien…y eso ocasiono que manny se "desconectara" por unos pequeños segundo, hasta volver aterrizar de vuelta a tierra….

--No pagare nada…escucho?...ya se que Hare!...lo demandare si…esto es una discriminación a los turistas nuevos…no se vale, sabe quien es mi padre….??...

--shut up, lady!—gritaba furioso el mesero, que era gringo—me vale un cacahuate quien es su padre…me va a apagar o tendré la necesidad de llamar ala policía americana!...tu decides…

--me vale....me vale lo que hagan, yo me voy, nunca mas confiare en un restaurante americano..!—por ultimo le saco la lengua y se fue corriendo…el mesero se quedo echando fuego por las narices…

"Ahora es tu turno mannny…ve y alcánzala…"—decía su conciencia, y tal era el deseo de poder al menos verla…platicar con alguien, pero…aun mas importante…verla de nuevo…

Sin que pasara un minuto más, se levanto y fue directo hacia la puerta, esperanzado de que la figura sensual de Frida se levante de su vista y pueda alcanzarla. No tardo nada en encontrarla, echa furiosa, caminando sin ver siquiera a donde iba…manny apretó el paso…Frida, que pensaba que aun el mesero era quien la seguía persiguiendo, le gritaba de cosas, ¡! Sin saber quien era exactamente detrás de ella!...

Frida llegaba con paso firme a una banqueta, cuando manny se fijo que el semáforo marco en ese momento la luz roja, y la gente se paraba, pero Frida, que seguía tan molesta, por que pensaba que aun el mesero esperaba su paga y la perseguía, que siguió su camino y sin fijarse ya había a unos cuantos metro de ella un trailer también despistado, que en unos cuantos segundos atropellaría ala chica…

--¡! Frida cuidado!!-

--No le pienso pagar NADA!!—

--no Frida…! EL TRAILER ¡!—

Ahora eso fue lo que paro en seco de asombro a Frida, esa voz …la conocía perfectamente…pero en ese momento no pudo ver nada mas…ya que alguien la empujo hacia delante, cayendo ella encima de ese alguien…su salvador…ya que se dio cuenta que seria echo puré de Frida unos cuantos segundos..

--Gra…--se paro en seco al fijarse en el chico que yacía debajo de ella, aplastándolo por completo…

Casi juro que su corazón se paro en seco al mirarlo.

--Ma…Manny?...—dijo sin poder contener aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fin.


	5. ya estamos a mano

"Lo que se puede lograr por amor"

"ya estamos a mano"

Capitulo: 5

Dedicado para 2 personas especiales

Yefri: mi primer amor de niños. En donde quieras Que te encuentres, esto es para ti…y quiero que sepas que siempre estuve enamora de ti, perdón por no decírtelo antes…Pero se muy bien que muy pronto iré a buscarte, tal como en esta historia, es un cumplido!!

Pekerarita : ¡! Happy birthday nena hermosa..! Este es un trocito de regalo que tengo con mucho cariño para ti, espero q lo leas y lo disfrutes…vale?

Te kiero 1000!

Y a ustedes... tigre fans…les agradezco infinitamente que lean mis fanfictions, espero ya no tener fallas y errores como una buena amiga me dio entender y pues que lo disfruten mucho!

**********************************************************************

Apareces fuera de lo ordinario

Mi mente ahora ya no es el único lugar

Donde habitas como una estrella

En el interior de mi cabeza.

Y enfrente, tu y yo, el mundo parece detenerse

Hasta mis labios parecen despertar

Pronunciado lo que es hoy mi pecado:

-mannny…-dijo Frida, casi sin aliento, sin encontrar una forma de despegarse se sus ojos.

-Frida, ya se como me llamo-dijo siguiéndole el juego y sin dejar de sonreír.-no tienes que repetirlo una y otra ves..!—

Esta vez pudo arrebatarle una sonrisa en los labios de Frida;

-tu…-despego por un instante de sus ojos, para mirar a su alrededor, comprendiendo en verdad lo sucedido y volvió a dirigirse a sus ojo-me salvaste…?-

-Estabas demasiada ocupada gritando cosas como "algo en que pagar"...a quien sabe a quien, cuando un trailer estaba a unos metros hacia a ti, para luego hacerte puré…

-ósea, que eras...tu…?

-el héroe que salvo tu…vida?- siguió manny con su inofensivo juego.-mhmm no esperaba ese adjetivo, pero parece que así fue, nena…

"¿Cómo no lo vio venir antes?...ella, que en un momento a otro, dejo de buscarlo, quejarse con su asunto de pago…cuando el destino lo tenia a unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse en esta situación…..tan incomoda…"

Un nuevo rubor en la mejillas, apareció en sus mejillas, debió suponerse de que se verían de una forma mas romántica,…pudo ser en medio de la lluvia, en un restaurante, lo que sea, pero no verse uno encima del otro, conteniendo sus infinitas ganas de besarlo….!! Y con todo el mundo observando!"….

-em, manny?-dijo Frida después de un largo silencio-¿no te has percatado en que posición estamos ahora?....

-Ho dios!- ahora era el, a quien le toco ruborizarse, un lindo y detallado rojo en su carita morena(pensaba para si, Frida ;D)-em bueno, déjamelo a mi…!

Dicho esto, se paro, y se dirigió ala bola de chismosos, que no paraban de chiflar y lanzar miradas picaras ala parejita por la posición en que quedaron.

-Em, bueno, señores, damas….el espectáculo ya termino, no hay nada que ver….! Así que…

-Ho, pero queremos ver mas "acción"!-

-si no todos los días, ves a un héroe salvando así a una jovencita!-

-no, no, yo quiero ver besos!-

-haaa, por favor!,… si esto no es un casting para una telenovela...!-dijo manny intentando no perder el juicio con esta gente-miren, se que es algo nuevo en esta ciudad pero es cosa mías no?, así que por favor retírense…!

-ah….!", aguafiestas"…., vámonos de aquí"…"esos jóvenes aun esconden su verdad… allá ellos"…

Es lo que se escuchaba, cuando el publico se retiro de mala manera, haciendo un silencio peligroso entre manny y Frida…y por fin!, se quedaron solos….!

Unas ves que, manny vio que no sobraba nadie ala vista, se dio la vuelta y suspiro:

-fiu…no era así como quería que pasara! …Y menos al encontrarte aquí..!-

-Nadie, manny, nadie!-dijo aun con rubor Frida por los comentarios de la gente…

-Por cierto,-dijo manny al ayudarla a levantarse del suelo-que, que te trae aquí a Miami…?-pregunto manny, pasando un brazo por atrás de su hombro, en señal de nerviosismo.

"..la única razón por la que vine aquí, era para confesarte todo lo que ignore en estos últimos años…decirte cuanto me importas, cuanto te extraño…en fin, lo mucho que te amo…"

-le llego ala mente esa confesión, si quería decirlo, era ya su momento de decirlo, en este momento, no podía, guardárselo ya…tenia que decírselo….

Y como si el mundo entero quería conspirar con su fallido intento, unos gritos de pánico, ahogaron las palabras de Frida, apunto de ser liberadas….

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Todo se oscureció al instante, a primera vista parecía como si una capa con aspecto de piel anaranjado, con escamas, piel de vista tipo reptil, cubrió el cielo, pero alzando la vista para terminar con la extensa capa de piel, se vería por fin el rostro del mountro…un especie de lagarto, excepto que este tenia cuernos hasta el final de su boca ,6 patas y una mirada en sus ojos, rojos al vivo…era enorme, no había duda…era la sombra mas grande que jamás…(con respecto a manny y a Frida) vieron en sus últimos 21 años de vida…

Los acaba de interrumpir, efectivamente, un gigantesco mounstro de aspecto lagarto, excepto por su colorido piel naranjo pálido, a simple vista era difícil localizar sus rostro, pero cuando el lagarto se agacho para distinguir las personitas q se encontraban justo de bajo de el,(manny & Frida) mostrando una fea cara de lagarto, de ojos temibles y raros, de pupilas negras anchas y su contorno de amarillo, dando le un toque horripilante para sembrar el pánico entre los ciudadanos…

-¿Qué?-exclamo sorprendido Manny, mirando al monstro, molesto--¿Por qué, después años enteros sin combatir villanos…tenias que venir precisamente en este momento?...

"Evento de monstro acechando la ciudad"…no estaba en el folleto de viaje que me di…-no se dio cuenta que justamente había sacado el folleto de viaje que le dieron y se sorprendió de si mismo-espera!...como llego esto aquí?....

-Manny!..Em.…no es por nada pero…AYUDAAA!- grito Frida, apunto de ser aplastada por el pie del gigantesco lagarto.

-Frida…! Ho Eso si que no te lo permito…!-

Girando su hebilla, rápidamente se convirtió en el gran tigre, con el uso de su rugido, se preparo para aventarse al monstro-lagarto, quien evito que Frida fuera aplastada,

Poniéndose en su lugar y deteniendo el golpe del pie con el que seria en el lugar de su amiga, la empujo hacia una parte lejana y dándole toda la fuerza, intento detener su pie, vaya ¡ pero no contaba con el gran peso que se le venia tanto por cargar el dichoso pie!!, era tan pesado que llego a hundirse unos metro en la tierra en donde estaban parado, el monstro tampoco se quería dejar vencer…

-Ha,…aghh…debo…re-sis…tir….!-no se daría por vencido, ni por un tonto lagarto, pie pesado…por nada!...debía …lograrlo!

Frida, que ya había recuperado sus fuerzas y respirar con normalidad a pesar del susto, contemplaba la escena de su amigo…el, que se había puesto en su lugar para cargar con todo ese peso, sin el…tal ves ella estaría ya muerta en unos segundos…

¡Pero debía ayudarlo!...al verlo sufrir por tanto peso, ya que el lagarto le llevaba la ventaja de su gran carnosidad el estaba ganando, y ella debía de ayudarlo de alguna forma… pero como?

Su vista empezó a buscar solución…no había nada…hasta que se fijo en algo…

-Aja!-

Mientras tanto, Manny aun seguía contra el pie, cada ves mas pesada, el monstro le llevaba mas ventaja y el se hundía centímetro por centímetro sobre la tierra…·"este es mi fin"-pensó para si mismo, eso era seguro…la ultima gota que derramo de tanto sudor, significaba la debilidad de nuestro héroe y quizás, el ultimo esfuerzo…

-¡! Manny!, aguanta!-se escucho de lejos la vos de Frida…

"tenia que hacerlo…!..Por la dueña de esa vos que tanto soñaba…espera! Acaso dije eso…?"… o_O

En ese momento en que se dio por vencido, antes de que sus manos se resbalaran y caerían rendidos, con los ojos cerrados, distinguió el sonido de algo desplazándose con rapidez, enfrente suyo, muy cerca de el..y como se callaba con un golpe surdo, como una flecha al clavarse contra algo, y eso fue lo que se le vino ala mente, ya que un segundo después, se escucho el alarido del monstro,…un alarido de dolor…

Cuando se atrevió a abrirlos, lo vio, como su imaginación le había jugado:

Una flecha de pescar, muy larga y seguramente afilada, estaba clavada justamente en el pie con el que tanto cargaba Manny, entre el índice, lo cual, hiso que el monstro aullara de dolor y se meciera adelante y atrás, como si el impacto lo mareara…

Aprovechando su confusión y el dolor por el impacto de la flecha, Frida, con el uso de una cuerda (que quien sabe en que momento lo saco,) se decidió con ella, atársela en la cintura de Manny, para sacarlo del terrible derrumbe que provocaría y efectivamente cayo muerto, unos segundos después de que Manny fuera salvado..

Provocando un ligero temblor en toda la ciudad, acompañada con los aplausos y victorias del publico...!

Manny estaba…de lo mas impactado! ;D

-¿tu..?..Me salvaste!...salvándome del tigre…tu ….una chica ..Salvando al tigre….??

-oye!..Pues te debía uno no recuerdas?...que creías?...Dejarte morir ahí vs esa vergüenza de la naturaleza?-decía Frida con una sonrisa.

-yo…-tenia una mano en su otro brazo, sin encontrar palabras, estaba de lo mas impactado…era como si en ves de llover agua…lloviera peces…insólito

-yo, pues…gracias..-termino dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Frida.

Una sonrisa única para ella…la que había guardado por tantos años…

-no hay de que…ya estamos a mano no?--Manny afirmo con la cabeza, de pronto de fijo en el cielo- Esta oscureciendo…creo que, fue demasiada, emoción por hoy…

Sera mejor que, me vaya…

En eso se volvió con el fin de alejarse lo mas pronto de ahí, o terminaría perdida ahí, con su presencia y en ese momento sintió una cálida mano deteniéndola ala suya…

-No!, no te vayas...!-Luego se corrigió nervioso tartamudeando-Em. Bueno, quise decir… ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato mas?-en eso Frida se volvió mirándolo a los ojos--tengo un lindo departamento aquí ala vuelta…no se si lo conoces, con estilo

Hawaiano y…

-de echo lo sabia,..-y Manny arqueo las cejas-digo, quiero decir, cuando venia en plan de buscarte...me dijeron que...Estabas ahí…jeje…-finalizo con un rubor mas rojo que antes.

-entonces…quieres o no?-dijo con mucho brillo en los ojos, lo cual, conmovió a Frida.

Habría dicho que si, y claro que le gustaría decirle así, con esa mirada que la derretía, pero había un obstáculo, lo cual no quería poner en riesgo la vida de su amigo por ningún motivo…las palabras duras de"Manny esta comprometido conmigo" de zoey aves, eran como un eco en su cabeza, no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos…

-no Manny, hoy no,..Lo siento, es que…no deberíamos…-como podría verlo ala cara?, ella decidió no hacerlo al decirle- tu ya hiciste tu vida yo…debo comenzar…la mía…

-pero de que estas hablando…? Cual vida me hablas?..Hablas del tonto congreso que mi papa…

-no!-exclamo de pronto Frida sin pode derramar la primera gota de desamor-sabes bien que no podemos y no debemos vernos juntos…mas bien que ella nos vea aquí solos…

-espera, espera…Alto!-dijo Manny sin dar créditos a sus oídos-de quien me estas hablando?..Quien es "ella"?...

"¡Como era posible que manny estuviera jugando así con ella...?"

Hace unos minutos estaba gozosa de felicidad por como manny no quería librarse de ella. Para luego convertir esa horrible verdad y ponerla de mal humor...!

Sin responderle, se voltio energéticamente, dándole la espalda a manny, no quería ver que unas tímidas y profundas lagrimas, se les escapara en sus ojos para morir en vano en la nada…

Manny tampoco se lo podía explicar,….."Que nos viera ella?",…de quien se trataba?, era esto una escena de celos? …! Esto parecía una novela…Pero no las novelas de las que ve su papa, que son canadienses, si no esa típica escena donde uno no sabe de lo que puede suceder por un malentendido….

Manny, con un amor tan grande como para evitar pelearse por ella y más, por perderla por la segunda vez…aguardo su silencio, agachando el cabeza, confeso:

---sabes? Yo jamás tendría secretos…--levanto la vista con esperanza mirando la espalda de Frida—para ti, eres-eres mi mejor amiga….entiendes?

Frida no sabia en que pensar, aun continuaba de espaldas…¿Por qué darse el lujo de escuchar sin ni siquiera verlo de enfrente?..por miedo, por miedo de caer en sus palabras, una ves mas, perderse en los ojos q tanto amo, hasta el infinito, en el primer día en que se conocieron…pensándolo mejor…¿Por qué también hacerle caso a soez aves?...¿ella que sabe?....

¿Manny tendrá el valor para decirle lo que realmente pasa?....

Eso era una duda que se moría por salir ala luz 

Por fin, suavemente y de manera indiferente, se da la vuelta y se topa, como lo predijo con el rostro de su amigo…! A unos metros mas cerca de la suya!

Manny, mira- quiso empezar Frida, reuniendo todo el valor posible para contenerse de besar esos tiernos labios- se que no tienes secretos para mi…pero que pasaría si…después de años sin vernos…las cosas cambiaran?...quiero decir… tu ha-haces- su propia vida…y yo…pues… yo…

-A que te quieres llegar realmente Frida? –lo interrumpió manny, tan tiernamente,

Que Frida, tuvo dificultar para cerrar la boca y no verse tan tonta, tan obvia de su sentimiento si manny estaba muy cerca de ella…mucho mas…

No tenía más escapatoria, que soltar la bomba…y descubrir la verdad:

-(suspiro)…haaaa… se-se trata… de zoey aves.-

La cara de manny cambio de expresión por un instante, al parecer no entendió lo que quería decirle:

-- zoey avesme contó…no si es puro cuento o no, pero quiero saber la verdad…E-ella.-me dijo…que…bueno, que tu y ella…eran… eran…-sabia que cuando tendría que terminar la oración, lo vería en los ojos, para saber cuanto es importante esto para ella—se habían comprometidos y Vivian exactamente en el mismo edificio donde…

--A Ver, A ver…!...que onda con la bruja darketa?...que...me …Comprometí con ella?- era raro ver el cambio de humor repentino de manny, primero cauteloso, romántico y luego…bufón e indiferente-Frida, Frida, Frida-dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de burla.

–Como? – El sol volvió a alegrarle el rostro a Frida. Y por esa reacción de manny-- ¿quiere decir entonces que…?—tu no lo estas?

--comprometida con ella?.....jajá jajá ni de chiste, si un día estuve enamorado de ella, era porque estaba muy chico, casi un preadolescente!...pero con ella?...Hazme el favor!

Si, ella recordaba exactamente ese día, como se sentía tan…extraña cuando veía que su amigo no le prestaba atención y salía con zoey Aves a base de engaños…al recordar, esto, simultáneamente su rostro cambio y manny lo noto en seguida…

--No me crees- le dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, para encontrarse con su rostro mas agachado después de su respuesta—verdad?—decía justo en el momento en que la temperatura subía, donde sus cuerpos ya no tenían mas espacio entre ellos…

Cuando manny pensaba…Tal ves, quizás, el deseo de Frida….que manny la…

--No, no te creo-mintió para dejarse llevar por lo que vendría en los siguiente-y me gustaría ver que harás –trago saliva- al-ala respecto para, con-convencer-me!

Paso lo siguiente, manny le rodó la perfecta cintura de su amiga, Frida solo se dedico de verlo a los ojos…manny hacia lo mismo, "era su momento"! ellos 2 solos, sin gente chismosa viéndolos ahora mismo…"!por dios manny! Deja de pensar y bésala…! ¡….

Pero quizás, fuese el miedo, la vergüenza…la inseguridad, lo que hizo que manny se tardara en dar el primer paso… y así paso alrededor de 10 segundos sin éxito….

Frida de pronto se sintió….decepcionada.

----manny, debo irme, en serio—dijo bajando el rostro, sin mostrar la horrible decepción que se mostraba en su cara, la verdad necesitaba uno de esos…aunque sea uno! ----te molesta si me…. sueltas de la cintura?

Pero no la soltó

----Mann…?---- Era todo lo que había soñado….

¡!Finalmente manny la Beso!!,…tan sorpresivamente y tan delicado, que al principio sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero al saborear el dulce éxtasis de sus labios,

Cara a cara, que juro haberse sentido flotar, no sentir el cuerpo, que descendió un par de centímetros por el beso, manny, abrasandola por la cintura, le agarró con más fuerza, evitando el tan esperado y esperado beso desde que sus vidas fueron cruzadas por el tan vivo sentimiento…

No supieron por cuanto tiempo duro el beso, pero por falta de aire, se vieron obligados a interrumpirlo, cuando se miraron una vez mas, ambos estaban sumamente…ruborizados.

----Em,-ya sabia exactamente lo que pasaría después, pero por ella, las consecuencias no le importaba en ese momento...-¿Quieres venir a mi departamento ahora si?

Frida le dedico otra sonrisa:

----vamos---

En ese momento, al ver que Frida daba un paso, se quejaba.

----Que pasa? ----pregunto algo inquieto, Manny.

----Creo que por toda la acción que tuvimos hoy, me disloque una pierna…y me duele----Dijo, con toda la verdad del dolor que le producía la pierna por su vos.

----Bueno…permítame sugerirte algo para llevarte hasta mi Depa----

En ese preciso momento, con toda la fuerza que se podía pedir de un macho, la levanto por atrás, de su cintura y en un segundo la tenia toda cargada, era una imagen divertida…de echo, daba de que hablar, era como si fueran recién casados, algo que hizo mas incomodo el ambiente, pero no para manny.

----Wow,… Frida…no pesas nada, ¡! O se te olvido comer churros estos años en que no estuve? ----

----Mhmmm, algo así--- algo así, dijo picara.

No duro mucho para llegar a su departamento, todo era un ambiente lleno de esperanzas para los 2 jóvenes enamorados, solo que la gente alrededor no lo entendía, cuando pasaron ala recepción, la señora que atendía a los visitantes, los miraba con la cara perpleja…sin decir nada, pero con la boca abierta, y algo así era la reacción similar de los demás, pero no les importo.

Llegaron al ascensor y seguía manny cargando a Frida, quizás fuera puro chorro lo de la pierna, pero era una escena muy tierna; y ambos lo disfrutaban.

Finalmente Subieron al piso que les corresponde a sus dormitorios, pasaron por la sala de dormitorios y justo en ese momento, se alcanzo a ver a zoey aves, tan contenta con su anterior éxito de venganza, que al Principio no noto a manny ni a Frida, pero de pronto su rostro, con una sonrisa tan malvada, cambio una de ira, al ver a Frida, tan contenta y feliz, que ala vista de nuestra querida enamorada, vio a zoey dando un pisotón de irritación y desaparecer detrás de su puerta…

Ya nada arruinaría este día, Nada!, ambos compartirán la noche, que tanto se había acostumbrado a verlos separados, pero que en esta ocasión

Seria diferente, muy diferente.

La puerta, se había cerrado detrás de ellos, y con una nota se asomaba al picaporte que decía:

" ¡! Favor de no molestar!! "

Fin. De este capitulo!

Psdta: Esperen el SIG capitulo!, porfas dejen reviews! Los Quieroo! =D


	6. ¿qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

**Holaa! Ya volví, si lo se deben matarme, pero bueno hice todo lo posible para q disfruten un nuevo capitulo mas de "Lo que se puede lograr por amor" **

_**Nota: Para mayor comprensión del tema, releer si es necesario el anterior capitulo**_

_**COMENSAMOS:**_

Capitulo #6:

**¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Anoche?**

La primera versión de tus ojos mirando

La perdí por temor a seguirte mirando

La primera versión de tu mano y mi mano

Se la di a un escultor para hacerte un regalo

Y se la quedó...

Y así soñé mi primera vez

Detrás de ti se fue

Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos, mis labios

Tú forma de mirar

Ya nada será igual

Tu pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos

Tú forma de escuchar

Ya nada será igual

La primera versión de tu voz susurrando

Me templó el corazón

Algo desconsolado

La primera versión de otros labios besando

La escribí por amor, para verte a mi lado

Y así soñé mi primera vez

Detrás de ti se fue

Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos, mis labios

Tú forma de mirar

Ya nada será igual

Tu pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos

Tú forma de escuchar

Ya nada será igual

Nos dejó la inocencia,

La primera versión de inconsciencia

Se perdió la sorpresa

La versión de un amor sin esencia

Comenzó la tristeza

La primera versión de la ausencia

Despertó la pereza,

La versión de un amor que se aleja

Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos, mis labios

Tú forma de mirar

Ya nada será igual

Tu pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos

Tú forma de escuchar

Ya nada será igual

La ultima ves que se pudo apreciar;

La tanta dicha, el mágico encuentro y el beso que tanto espero unir a estos jóvenes enamorados, ya juntos, careándola a ella, fueron un momento ocultada, cuando de la puerta se dejo cerrar suavemente detrás de ellos, y dejando el cartel que pedía:

Favor de no molestar 

En el picaporte de la puerta.

Uno no puede imaginarse como seguirá el trascurso de la noche, con nuestros 2 protagonistas, sumadamente enamorados, uno echo por el otro, almas que se vuelven un solo corazón, al ritmo de un solo latido…No podemos Imaginar que sucederá en el trascurso de esta Linda noche..la noche, que es el único testigo del resultado de este gran viaje, esfuerzo y amor que comparten nuestros protagonistas..

Pero, ¿En verdad habrá valido la pena?.....¿Acaso todo será Color Rosa para ellos?.....

En este momento no les importaba, dejemos que transcurra la noche y lo averiguaremos…

Mientras tanto, A miles de millones de distancia y Después de 8 horas del tal esperado encuentro de Frida y manny:

**-ringgg…ringgg! (Teléfono sonando)-**y la joven muchacha corre a responder.

_**-Si, bueno?-**_

_**-**_**Buenas Leslie!,Como tas? ..Habla el papa de Frida…**

Al fondo se escucho caer una tasa de café y Hacerse añicos…solo quedo el silencio y leslie, presa del pánico, no supo q responder…pero luego volvió en si al escuchar a un muy alterado Emiliano decir:

**-¿Qué fue eso?-**

_**-Ham, nada señor Suárez, es que…Se me resbalo la taza de café..Jeje…que escurridiza…!-**_Tanto la voz como tan apresurado lo dijo, parecía mentira, pero para Emiliano no le tomo tanta importancia-_**y como le va a usted...?**_

_**-**_**Nada pues, aquí anhelando ver como seguía todo por allá con mi hija, la responsable y obediente hija que siempre quise tener…Jeje…**

_**-si…, responsable y todo lo que dijo...ajam…-**_Ahora tenia una cara de culpa tan grande en la cara, hasta imaginaba a Emiliano encarcelarla por mentirosa….y que seria de su amiga!!¿?...dile si, no NO!, se supone que tiene q ser un secreto entre ellas….

**-Por cierto, ejem…se encuentra aquí mihija?-**

Tensión, eso era lo apropiado a decir de lo que se vivía en este momento,…**tensión**…y **pánico**: solo quedaba una cosa por decir y le dijo:

**-**_**Hijote, señor, Me gustaría hacerlo con gusto, pero…pero…**_

**-**Busco a su alrededor una alternativa…algo con que dar detalle a su pretexto y no darle señas de su nerviosismo

-_**lo que pasa es que…-**_En eso, se fijo en una foto en donde se encontraba Frida, rodeada de las mascotas que cuidaba desde antes en su carrera-

_**Ha! Si, lo que pasa es que tuvo q salir urgentemente…fuera del país…**__"Que gran pretexto"! ahora le diste una pista"! _sonó una vocecita en su cabeza, mas no la escucho

_**-si, estem, la llamaron urgentemente, esta ahora en una…granja! entonces ya ve…me encuentro sola en estos momento...Jeje.**_

_**-**_**Ho, ya veo..y ni siquiera me llamo para avisarme…extraño…!-**Desde la otra línea, ni se imaginaba que leslie se estaba haciendo pipi por el miedo y esperaba a que Emiliano le preguntara mas al respecto, pero se dio una falsa alarma **–Bueno ya sabes como son las hijas, jeje, siempre se les olvida telefonear-**q suerte q el papa de Frida no escucho el "Fiu, Fiu" de alivio de leslie y continuo:**-Bueno, no importa , cuando llegue de su reunión, le dices que le marco su padre..y que espero su llamada..Ha! y las veo aquí dentro de 2 semanas, je.**

**-**_**Si, si, yo le digo**__**-**_se paro en seco de pronto, al procesar la oración "nos vemos en 2 semanas"-_**Espera!, em…que se supone que es en 2 semanas?-**_Pregunto tímidamente.

-**¡! Hombre, como se te ocurre olvidarlo?, pues la fiesta de tu mejor amiga, pues…!...acaso lo has olvidado?..**

_**-yo?, jajá…yo? No! Nada mas quería comprobarlo…jeje, nada q ver…!-**_

_**-**_**Ay mi hija, creo q se te pego la despistes de mihija!….típico de las mejores amigas, hasta entonces, cuídense y las quiero!, chao!...**__y colgó.

Leslie estaba choqueada… ¿y Ahora que?, a Frida solo le queda, según el boleto que le consiguió, 2 noches enteras mas en florida…como le va a decir que debe volver cuanto antes a ciudad milagro…pero sin tener la mas remota idea de cómo regresarla?

Bueno para avisarle….esta el teléfono…

¿Pero que tal si se destroza una ves mas el corazón de 2 jóvenes enamorados, no podrían separarse así como así…bueno eso lo investigaría mas adelante, lo que queda es hacer una llamada…pero también estaba el supuesto cambio de horario…mejor esperaría hasta la tarde, si no, ¡ala despertaría ala una de la madrugada!... pero aun así:

-_**¡! Tengo que Avisarle a Frida Cuanto Antes!!- **_Dijo ala desesperada.

En esos momentos de preguntas sin respuesta exacta que experimentaba leslie y también a miles de kilómetros del continente, En florida:

Ya Amanecía, saludando una ves mas las estrechas calles de la conocida ciudad paradisíaca, Un rayo de sol alcanzo tímidamente a un elegante edificio, hasta llegar a una ventana cerrada del penúltimo piso..! Quien imaginaria, que, en estos momentos, los habitantes, se despiertan y se alistan para su rutina misma, en realidad, fuera de eso, se encontrarían, en el edificio, a unos jóvenes enamorados, en la cama, ambos desnudos pero envueltos en sabanas, uno muy cerca del otro, Procurando guardar el poco calor que les quedaba ya con la llegada de la mañana…Un ave se acerca con curiosidad ala cerca de la ventana y empieza con su ritual canción para darle la bienvenida a ese nuevo día.

Frida despierta de pronto al oírla cantar…

Despierta después de lo que creía ser un sueño…un sueño que costaría mucho creer si lo contara…Pero al levantarse noto un punto de dolor de la cabeza, la que le impedía recordar el sueño…solo veía imágenes correr como una película:

Manny sin dejar de cargarla…

Sin dejar de besarla…..

Ahora ya no la carga,

Ahora están en la cama…

La ropa parecía caerse sola al trascurso de la noche…

Ahora Frida estaba atrapada en los brazos de manny…

¡! Si tan solo lo escuchara su padre al decir tantas….verdades?...en ese momento lo pensó Frida, porque descubrió que se encontraba, tal como en el sueño…

En la cama con manny…

Sintió el dulce soplo de la nueva mañana y de pronto le dio frió

Y descubrió otra casualidad:

Tanto como manny y Frida estaban completamente desnudos.

Frida se dio cuenta que la mano de manny la agarraba con delicadeza su cadera, se voltio para toparse cara a cara con la imagen mas hermosa que sus ojos le permitieron ver en su vida: La cara de manny, en un profundo sueño, con una risa de rostro, y sus chinos cayendo suavemente en su rostro…a Frida le dio ganas de despertarlo, darle un beso en los labios, pero tenia otras cosas en que pensar…por ejemplo:

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió anoche?

¿Su sueño…fue en realidad un sueño o lo que estaba viendo era una realidad?

¿Cómo fue que perdió el sentido y se dejo llevar por el momento?...

¿Por qué será que en esos momentos le dieron nauseas con solo pensarlo?..Espera…con solo pensarlo...? Nada mas?...

Frida, con cuidado, retiro la mano de manny y la puso a un lado en su lado de la cama, mas este no hizo ningún movimiento, aprovechando esto, Frida se levanto y sin hacer ruido se dirigió derecha al tocador del baño…se vio al espejo.¿era acaso ella en el reflejo?, se veía mas pálida de lo normal, mas no pudo pensar en nada mas, por que al acto siguiente, le dieron ganas de vomitar…

Ahora manny estaba despertando, sintió que durmió mucho tiempo, pues sintió sus brazos, y manos totalmente dormidas, y uno de sus brazos, abrasaba prácticamente ala nada…al ver esto, Manny abrió completamente los ojos, dirigiendo la vista de donde se supone que estaría Frida, durmiendo alado de el…pero su lado estaba completamente vacía..

-Frida!...estas aquí?-la llamo por curiosidad-Frida….donde estas?

Pero Frida se encontraba cabizbaja, recorriendo una de las calidas calles de una mañana en florida, no sabia con exactitud a donde se dirigía, pero tenía un local en mente en donde visitar…tan dentro de ella no quería ir en realidad, tenia miedo, pero tenia que averiguar algo...

Sus pasos, efectivamente, la dirigieron a ese local, y entro, entonando una campanilla, anunciando su llegada.

-**Hola, Buenos días, en que le puedo ayudar?-**Le pregunto una farmacéutica en el mostrador…

A Frida se le hizo un hoyo al estomago, pero no tenia otra alternativa, que hacerse la prueba…

Manny no podía quedarse a esperarla más tiempo, ya llevo más de 2 horas sin que respondiera su teléfono, sin que llegara..Sin saber nada de ella…

¿Y si ella se arrepintió de venir?...¿ y si ella no estaba segura de esto y ahora quiere regresar a ciudad milagro y perderla una ves mas?¿que es lo que le pasaba a Frida?

-_**Solo queda una cosa por hacer…-**_Giro su hebilla y al convertirse en El Tigre, se lanzo en búsqueda de esas respuestas, pero más que nada…en su Frida.

Con la ayuda de un mapa y sus superpoderes, recorrió cada rincón de la ciudad, pregunto por ella…la dibujo y todo, pero nadie fue capas de reconocerla…y la mayoría eran extranjeros lo cual hablaban solo ingles…por mala fortuna.

Mas que cansado, estaba rendido… esta ciudad era lo bastante grande para que uno se volviera loco al intentar encontrar una persona…bueno cuando la encontró en ese restaurante, fue pura coincidencia, pero quien sabe si tendría la misma suerte esta ves…

Finalmente llego ala playa…ya debían de ser como las 2 de la tarde, ya que el ardiente sol se encontraba bajo su cabeza, como si quisiera dar entender de que ya era hora de rendirse, y estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta, cuando gracias a su mirada se topo…

Con ella.

¡Como no Dejar de mirarla ¡ pero también…¿Qué habrá sucedido o que tendrá en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos que se siente así, como si nada en la arena con la mirada perdida entre las olas de sus pensamientos y en ella, nada mas que tristeza…y fijando se en su rostro, dejando escapar una de mas mil lagrimas que se dejaron ver, morir en sus tiernos labios, eso le destrozaba el corazón, con solo mirarla..

Se acerco, estaba conciente que su presencia se haría notar, dio pasos y nada, pareciera como si Frida estuviese hinoptisada por el sonido del mar, sin quitar la vista…dio mas pasos, ahora estaba a un centímetro de ella y podía contagiarse de la Depresión que se sentía en el aire.

Hubo un Ruido seco que lo hizo detenerse, antes de revelar su presencia…Pero Frida se adelanto, volteo a verlo, y viendo quien era, Quiso esconder sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, más lo logro, manny ya lo había notado desde lejos:

_**-Frida,…**_

Frida se estremeció al saberse que lo estaba observando a sus espaldas y quizás...Vio su llanto.

_**-Frida,…-**_la llamo de nuevo, acto seguido, en un minuto seguido, ya estaba en sus brazos, llorando…

-**Manny, tengo miedo…-**Se dejo oír desde el brazo derecho de manny, en que se estaba desahogando.

_**-Frida, no te preocupes, si te preocupa tanto tu padre, conseguiremos boletos para que te regreses esta semana…así que…**_

-**No, no lo entiendes….tengo…miedo –** Quiso decirlo, ya hasta su garganta se preparaba para decir la palabra que mas odiaba desde aquella visita en la farmacia**–no debimos…pasar la noche juntos…**

_**acaso te…Arrepientes?-**_ Dijo con un hilo de vos, temiendo un posible si y la despedida de Frida.

-**No, no es eso…anoche…-**Esta ves se decidió a mirarlo, sin darle importancia de que se revelaran las lagrima secas-**…fue todo un sueño, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…pero,….ahora no se…que hacer!...-**Dicho esto, su vos se quebró, se podía sentir el miedo de parte de Frida, quiso tragar saliva …no quería pero DEBIA decírselo…

_**-Dime, Frida, para eso estoy aquí…cuéntame sin miedo, que te sucede?-**_

Ella trago saliva, levanto la cabeza, quería decírselo con la cara descubierta, pero de igual modo tenia miedo de la expresión que podía causarle la noticia…su único refugio en ese momento, era:

Manny, con sus manos entrelazadas y la vista exquisita del mar…acompañado de su calido silencio.

Una ves, de que encontró un punto exacto donde dirigir su vista, Abrió al boca para revelar, ante los oídos de Manny…

-**Estoy esperando un bebe.**

**FIN.**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Da mucha trama mi historia o normal? Jeje. Espero Les haya gustado, una ves mas...así que nos vemos en el 7mo fic… les aseguro q no se arrepentirán! Y claro pues esta, que lo haré lo más pronto posible para no dejarlos esperar, Los quiero muxo…bye! **** besos **

Música: La Oreja De Van Gogh-"La primera Versión"

.

.


	7. Los problemas no acaban cuando empiesan

Capitulo #7

"**Los problemas no acaba mientras empiesan"**

**Pensamiento de Frida:**

Más allá de saber que estoy embarazada, no estábamos lo suficientemente maduros para afrontar esta situación…. es decir:

Estábamos completamente seguros de no saber criar un niño, si no podemos controlarnos nosotros mismos...Como controlaríamos un bebe?, es verdad que de la experiencia se aprende, mas por nuestra falta de madures nos provocaba enterrarnos en el miedo y cobardía de afrontar nuestra realidad,

Otra razón y de segura la mas completamente razonable por la que debía de sentir miedo era por… el, el general Emiliano Suárez…

Amaba tanto a mi padre que ya empezada a sentir esa culpabilidad de no haberlo escuchado,

Pero por el afecto que le tenía a manny,

Cualquier persona por amor se hubiera atrevido a recorrer este camino, todo iba bien, solo pensaban pasar la noche juntos inocentemente, pero me di cuenta, tristemente muy tarde:

Que pasar una noche juntos era, más que acostarse en una cama y dormir cada quien por su lado...

"cuando 2 almas se vuelven un solo corazón"

Seria la descripción perfecta de aquella noche.

Y aquí estamos, tú y yo, abrasados en la playa, viendo pasar las horas, el cielo poco a poco esta perdiendo la luz del día, el frió nos acompaña en nuestros pensamientos,

La soledad se ha vuelto nuestra confidente del día.

-**Manny, Será mejor regresar al departamento**- Mencione ala vista del crepúsculo enfrente de nosotros en espera de la llegada de la noche...

._**-Si, tienes razón-**_le respondio, con un pequeño beso en su mano derecha que le tenia sostenida-_**Vamonos…**_

_

* * *

_

"Querido diario"- escribí. En mi libreta de viaje.

"Hola,

se que no te he escribido desde que llegue a esta nueva ciudad, ya que todo ha pasado muy rápido, desde el momento en que pise un pie, con solo pensarlo,…y he reflexionado si es que todo lo que estoy viviendo me ayudara a aprender algo en el futuro, o en este caso a madurar"

"Me encuentro en este momento sola, Manny me ha prometido ir a buscar un ginecólogo o al menos a un especialista con quien llevar un sano proceso de embarazo, al menos no echaría a perder, algo hermoso que estaba procreando, no mas descuidos, No, no mas la vieja Frida, era hora de madurar…o era lo único que me quedaba de opción"…

"No se que decir, a mi edad, esto no debería estar pasando, yo debería estar en un tipo junta de trabajo, como lo imaginaba y estaba conciente de ello mi padre".

En eso, una tímida Lagrima salio de sus ojos azules, y fue desapareciendo hasta la barbilla de Frida, automáticamente seguido, paso su brazo izquierdo por debajo de su vientre, como queriendo esperar a que se compruebe una de las mil y un dudas en su mente, y en eso..Casi juro sentir la presencia de la criatura q estaba ahora dentro de ella…

-**Te siento-**Exclamo para si en 2 baja-**En verdad…te siento, estas aquí!**

Y volvió con su diario, para escribir a continuación:

"La verdad no se que vendrá en el futuro, no importa si tengo que enfrentar a mi padre y el mundo real, valió la pena la noche anterior, porque estoy con manny de vuelta…

-Dirigió la vista a su vientre -** y porque ahora tengo un motivo mas para luchar, gracias a ti bebe-**Y lo escribió en su diario, acto seguido se recostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Una hora más tarde. Llego manny al departamento, se había ausentado lo que le parecía mucho, para venir corriendo por su ausencia, ya que dejarla sola en el departamento y en esas condiciones lo ponían algo...nervioso.

Finalmente cuando abrió la puerta y acto seguido la dejo cerrar por detrás, la llamo:

_**-Frida, ya estoy aquí...!**_

No recibió respuesta alguna:

¿Habrá salido alguna parte? Fue la pregunta que le vino de golpe en su cabeza, no quiso pensar en la respuesta, puesto que como se encontraba ella, le daba miedo, así que levanto más la vos:

-_**Hay alguien en casa?...yujuu…Frida?**_

Sus pies empezaron a agarrar mas velocidad, al no tener respuesta, lo inquietaba, aun tenia un bloque mental que se impedía así mismo pensar cualquier cosa q estaba ocurriendo,….Frida quizás salio a caminar, Quizás un villano por deseos de venganza la tiene como red en este momento (Con solo ese pensamiento sus manos empezaron a percibir gotas de sudor), hasta q llego a una habitación y mirando hacia adentro, suspiro de alivio.

Frida se encontraba en su habitación completamente dormida, vio que dormía de alado lo cual ayudaba a descansar a su mano izquierda en su vientre, tratando de percibir los latidos de que seria su hijo primogénito.

Con esa bella vista, dejo a manny mas tranquilo, salio de su habitación y pensó:

"hoy debe divertirse a pesar de las consecuencias, se la merece" y se fue directo ala cocina a prepararle algo sumamente rico con su gran talento de chef: **"pasta"!**

* * *

—_**Bien necesitare –busco a sus alrededor en busca del ingrediente perfecto-haajaaa!--agrego- especias, queso ,crema, champiñones….**_

En eso suena el teléfono, y manny va a recogerlo, contesta poniéndose el teléfono en su oreja derecha: —Si Bueno…?—

--Frida? Frida! Debes salir cuanto antes, tú—se para en seco y pregunta—quien es?

—manny rivera?—

—Ho, Ho perdón, numero equivocado…me voy... —

—No, no espera tu mencionaste el nombre de Frida…como sabes del numero de mi nuevo departamento en Hawai? quien habla?—dijo en tono decidido.

Parecía que la llamada perdida no era del todo perdida…había mencionado el nombre de Frida, lo sabía, así que espero hasta el fin del mundo para que la misteriosa vos que le había llamado le diera un motivo:

—No se de que hablas…yo solo…—Empezó a decir la misteriosa vos.

—Lo digo por seguridad! Y aparte mencionaste su Nombre, si, aquí esta conmigo, quieres hablar con ella? —

Leslie, se dio por vencida..¿Que otra cosa podía suceder?

—No manny…Gracias? —

Se le congelo su mundo al escuchar su nombre—Espera…Como? —

—Eso no importa! —Le corto la vos—Manny, se que no me conoces pero debes hacer caso a lo que te diré…Frida esta…en Graves Aprietos…

Silencio por parte de manny, Leslie prosiguió:

—Algo que se interpone entre tu y Frida, Sabe que se escapo para estar contigo…y Frida debe regresar AHORA a Ciudad milagro! —

—Algo que se interpone entre los 2? —Se quedo pensando, de pronto una persona claramente se le vio ala mente—No querrás decir al Emiliano Suárez…?

—rayos, no soy Buena para ocultar el misterio…—Escucho susurrar la vos con tono molesta pero prosiguió—Si se trata de el, Así que Frida debe regresar Cuanto antes a ciudad milagro...! —

—Emm…creo que eso...no será posible…estem…Veras acaba de surgir algo improvisto...! —De pronto se le vino la duda—Pero porque he de yo confiar en tus palabras?...Ni si quiera te conozco en persona! —

—Pero Frida, me conoce a mi, veras—No podía ocultar su perfil misterioso ya que la experiencia hablaba por ella—Me llamo Leslie, y soy amiga de cuarto con Frida desde su inicio de carrera..Ya estas mas seguro? —

—No, la verdad no, Mira habla cuando este presente ahora, yo...tengo que colgar—Y era verdad, en ese momento se le paso el limite de tiempo para cocer la pasta, así qué dijo apresuradamente, Bye! —

Lo ultimo que se escucho fue "—No hay tiempo! DEBEN SA…—y colgó.

No era que manny no le creyera ninguna palabra, pero la simple idea de que Emiliano Suárez, su mas grande piedra en el camino para que el y Frida fueran felices, Supieran el Hecho de que su amada hija le desobedeció para ir en busca de su mejor amigo, El, quien Emiliano le tenia un profundo odio, desde que descubrió que pasaba algo entre los 2...y ahora viendo que un bebe se aproximaba...Que podría mas salir mal?

Termino de preparar la cena (Quien pudo salvar la pasta de no haberlo dejado más tiempo), Puso la mesa, Unas cuantas velas (Para darle el infaltable toque romántico) Como era un momento especial, opto por vestirse elegante (Traje de etiqueta) y esperar a que su bella durmiente estuviese lista, No paso mucho tiempo para encontrársela "Totalmente linda como ella sabia hacerlo, pensó para si"

Traía un sencillo vestido hasta las rodillas, azul claro, con destellos plateados, el cabello totalmente suelto y con una diadema que le hace juego, y unos tacones altos negros.

Manny reacciono rápido para cederle el asiento a su princesa y ya los 2 sentados, en sus respectivos asientos, manny fue el primero en hablar:

—Sabes? Te ves radiante esta noche...Dormiste bien? —

—Si—Dijo mirándole los ojos, en señal de tranquilidad—Al menos me sirvió en la situación que me encontraba…estoy mejor.

—Que bueno me alegra, Pero para estar seguros—Acto seguido se levanto y fue ala cocina para traerle una bandeja de plata con la tapa arriba—Yo hice…esto….

Levanto la tapa, para que al momento seguido, Frida escapara un grito de emoción: —Ho…Por…Dios! Hiciste pasta! —

—Sabia que te gustaba mi princesa—Dijo con un tono muy coqueto.

—Que raro, yo creía que sabias q me gustaba "Solo los churros" —Contesto ala defensiva.

—No si es ella, la chica de tus sueños….

Frida estaba mas que sorprendida, acto seguido, se paro para atraer la manny sujetándole el moño del traje hacia ella y robarle un beso en sus morenos labios…A manny no le importaba que ella hiciera eso, le gustaba eso de ella.

Rompiendo el beso, los 2 se volvieron a sentar y empezaron a servirse sus pastas cada uno.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que mas deseo en este momento? —Declaro de pronto Frida mientras comían en silencio.

—Que es mi Frida? —Pregunto sin mirarla.

—Que nos quedemos para siempre así, solo tu…yo y el bebe…—

En eso Manny, recordando las palabras de Leslie, Escupió el vino que bebía en ese momento y evito mirarla., pero no evito que Frida se le quedara viendo.

—Algún problema manny? —Dijo algo extraña.

—Problema?, no para nada, cual seria el problema?—Dijo todo nervioso, y seguía sin verla a los ojos…o descubriría su nerviosismo…

—Así? —Frida lo conocía bastante bien—Entonces mírame a los ojos.

Manny en este momento no quería verla, pero la amaba tanto y aparte lo conocía tan bien que no pudo dejarla toda extrañada y la vio a los ojos.

—Manny—Que tienes? —

—Es que tengo miedo…de, ya sabes…de que algo nos separase por completo y con la llegada del bebe..No lo saben nuestros padres…! —

—Pero para eso estamos juntos, manny, —Se levanto para ir directo hacia el y ponerle las manos en su cara y mirarlo a los ojos—No hay nada que pueda interferirse en nuestra felicidad, si no lo hacemos juntos…

Pero manny no quería escuchar mas, No podía decirle de la supuesta amiga "Leslie" que tal si es una trampa de sus inmortales villanos? ¿y si no fuese y era verdad que Emiliano ya supiera la verdad?¿En verdad estaba preparado para ser padre?....

—Lo siento Frida, yo, me siento algo mal, Lo siento…—Caminando de espaldas se Alejo lentamente para ir al cuarto, dejando a nuestra Frida mas confusa y con el plato de pasta a medias, pero eso no importaba

¿Qué habrá dicho para que manny se comportara así?

* * *

**Oceangirl: **

**Estoy de Vueltaa..! Después de siglos de no pasar por aquí…**

**Después Les dejare mi Nuevo metro donde publicare fics diarios y lo actualizare bien no como este jjajajaja…dedicado para:**

**Amelia &Carlos…!**

-


	8. las cosas que pasan por nuestras cabezas

Recopilación de capitulo anterior: Manny recibió una extraña llamada de parte de leslie, la amiga de Frida de la universidad con el fin de prevenirla de la supuesta visita del papa de Frida, unos días antes de su cumpleaños, al final leslie le cuenta todo a manny, este no da crédito a lo que oye, pues piensa que es un truco. Manny le hace una cena especial a Frida, pero sigue incomodo con esa llamada, lo cual incomoda la cena y dejando a nuestra Frida mas confusa que nunca, pues tiene miedo de que manny se arrepintiera de todo.

**Capitulo **#8

"las cosas que pasan por nuestras cabezas"

**Monologo de pensamiento en manny;**

"_Ahora me encontraba caminando por la ciudad en una típica noche, cuando el cielo dejo de llover, y la ciudad se mantenía fresca y callada después de un día lluvioso, pero no era para mi una noche tranquila, no lo era en ese moment__o"_

"_tal ves no se notaba a simple vista pero dentro de mi subconsciente se libraba una pelea entre lo que fue correcto o incorrecto; o una forma de decirlo divertido: mi mente y yo:_

-"Que estupido fui yo al querer ignorar mis sospechas, no solo arruine la cena, si no, ahora no se como explicarle...el motivo de porque me fui así de repente…"

_-"pero también era difícil el hecho de querer ignorarlo, tu lo sabes…"_

-"genial, ahora estoy hablando con mi subconsciente en el peor momento en que estoy viviendo"-

_-"yo solo hago mi trabajo…"-_

-"para fastidiarme"?-

_-Noo, que necio eres!, para que hagas lo que es debido, en vez de atormentarte por todas las cosas, que sucedieron en el pasado, no es tu culpa sentirse así, aturdido y dudoso, puesto que Frida esta embarazada y necesita todo tu apoyo en esta etapa…_

-¿y que me dices de la llamada de...leslie o como se llame?-

_-Tal vez sea cierto, quizás no. Pero eso significa no bajes la vanguardia, y enojarse con ella no seria la mejor opción, ¿Por qué no regresas, y le pides disculpas a ella? Y cuando entren en confianza ya podrás preguntarle sobre tus inquietudes tal como ella, igual las tiene._

Manny lo pensó con más seriedad_: ¿Qué le costaba regresar al departamento, llamarla y cuando estén cara a cara resolver el problema_? _Todo parecía una buena idea, salvo por si Frida aun estaría dispuesta de escucharlo y no cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero...que podría perder?_

-es hora de actuar-se dijo.

**Monologo de Frida:**

Aquí estaba yo, cambiándome la ropa para meterme ala cama, con la mente aturdida, triste, cansada y preocupada:

"_Desde que manny cruzo la puerta después de esa confusa conversación de esta noche, no había vuelto después de 2 horas enteras,…Nunca me había__sentido así: con una extraña mezcla de confusión, cansancio y asco…lo último fue por el hecho de recordarme que estaba embarazada, supongo que la pasta me hizo mal…"_

Y ahora cuando por fin me puse la pijama y estaba segura de conseguir un poco de sueño para olvidar,…sencillamente no puedo…no con manny afuera quien sabe en donde, no con estas horribles nauseas que siento!, pero debia mantener la mente en blanco, eso era todo, pero no, por mas que intento no puedo mas que pensar en manny, y esas preguntas que pasan por mis cabeza como flechas en el aire_:"¿Por qué se enojo y de que estaba hablando la otra noche? ¿Por qué aun que me embarazo, siento que lo amo? ¿Porque no pudo dejar de pensar en el y pensar en mi reposo?...lo ultimo estaba mas claro que el agua, lo amo mas que nada en el mundo, incluso independientemente de mi bienestar"…_

Me siento entonces en la cama_: "¿entonces si lo amor tanto, que estoy haciendo aquí?" "La idea estaba mas clara que el agua, lo amo!" Es cierto, y este milagro es un testigo de nuestro amor, lo amo! Debo ir a buscarlo..! Aparte la lluvia se apago desde hace varias horas",_ lo compruebo girando la cabeza a mi ventana más próxima y en efecto, ha dejado de llover,….sin tiempo que perder me pongo mi abrigo por encima de mi pijama, al fin que era una pijama ligera, y me aproximo ala puerta decidida, pasando caminado velozmente por la sala, había poca iluminación, y no se porque mi vista, parecía de un momento a otro mas débil…un horrible zumbido en la cabeza me ataco con fuerza cuando buscaba mis llaves en la cocina, de repente no vi. mi mano claramente cuando recogía las llaves, demonios, creo que necesito usar lentes….el horrible dolor de cabeza seguía incrementando, pero mi decisión de buscar a manny estaba en mi mente….de pronto, como si la ley de la gravedad estaba en mi contra, sentía que perdía el equilibrio….ya no pude visualizar nada mas porque una vista blanca me atacaba también en mi vista, perdiendo el color de la cocina…sintiendo que caía despacio…muy despacio…oía mi corazón latir con mas fuerza, de pronto, pude percibir una sombra delante de mi, que acababa de cerrar la puerta, y me gritaba cosas que no entendía, solo entendí :

"_**te llevare a un hospital**__" y__**…"vas a estar bien**__"_...después de eso…todo se volvió negro y entonces…deje de pensar…"


	9. Despertando

_**Capitulo #9: "Despertando"**_

Se hallaba tumbada boca arriba, consiente de que estaba completamente sola, escuchando desde su posición el silencio absoluto. No había nadie más. Ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de estar ahí en realidad….

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, o tal ves de un buen rato, se le ocurrió que ella debió de estar consiente, no ser solo simple pensamiento incorpóreo, porque no cabía duda de que se encontraba tumbado sobre algún tipo de superficie. Era evidente. Pues esta conservaba el sentido del tacto y que donde se apoyaba, era blanda y muy cómoda...

En cuanto Frida llego a esa conclusión, de pronto se le llego la palabra _"bebe"_ en la cabeza, y lo verifico poniendo su mano en su vientre, suspiro de alivio, él bebe al parecer por medio del tacto no sufrió ningún daño de caída por el caso de su desmayo;

Entonces, Frida se pregunto si, además de poseer aun el tacto, ¿aún conservaba la vista,….? Fue entonces cuando decidió abrirlos, un poco lento, para que sus ojos se acostumbraran ala intensa luz que pudo vislumbrar el momento en que los abrió, pero finalmente, comprobó, en efecto que aun poseía la vista.

Se incorporo para observar su alrededor, quien sabe como demonios llego hasta aquí: se hallaba en típico dormitorio de un hospital: toda la habitación vislumbrante de blanco, las ventanas tapadas con cortinas del mismo color, los aparatos que descansaban en un rincón, señalando el ritmo cardiaco del paciente, Instrumentos del doctor aun no inidentificables para ella: ¡ya que nunca le interesaba lo que era la medicina para molestarse en aprenderse los nombres de aquellos objetos!...

Finalmente se dejo caer, con todo el recuerdo borroso le provocaba mareo y le dolía terriblemente la espalda, el cuerpo le pedía descansar, y eso era lo que necesitaba, sabia que su héroe fue Manny, de hecho, (y se le ruborizó el rostro con solo pensarlo) lo supe desde el momento en que empezó con su heroica vida aquello días de gloria en ciudad milagro. Ya habrá tiempo de verlo y pedirle una disculpa…..darle un abraso, Besarlo….

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación...quizás Manny no podía esperar a ver a Frida después de toda esta conmoción que le produjo…rayos, debía de tener el rostro todo pálido indiferente en ella…espero que Manny…

Pero para su mala fortuna no era Manny….era el doctor…..la esperanza llegó muy temprano para no ser cierto pero de todas formas le dio gusto verlo….

-_Frida Suárez, ¿cómo te sientes?-_le preguntó después de cerrar la puerta.

_-Muy bien doctor_-repuso con una sonrisa tímida-solo que me duele un poco la espalda…

-¡_Ha! ¡Eso no debe de preocuparle...! y menos mal que el del bebé tampoco, solo debe ser consiente que no se debe repetir de nuevo ¿de acuerdo? Esto causaría un parto temprano a medida de que lleva 8 semanas de gestación ¿cierto?-_

-_entonces eso significa que apenas…voy en el 2do mes de embarazos_- ratifico Frida.

-exacto. _Pero dígame una cosa, señorita Suárez_,-dijo con un tono serio, y a continuación se acercó a la cama y se sentó alado de ella. Y la miro a los ojos_-¿Sabe dónde estaba el padre para dejarla en esas condiciones: sola en casa?-_

_-Mmmm_- Frida no sabía que contestar, ahora sería visto como algo que no es a Manny y no podía soportar verse involucrada como un "mal novio y ahora un mal padre" –_En realidad doctor, mi novio y yo pues, tuvimos un tipo de desacuerdo que no conozco perfectamente que fue que hizo para que se comportara así…._-El doctor la seguía mirando fijamente-!_es cierto! no estoy diciendo que sea malo…!-_dijo perdiendo la paciencia por el ambiente tenso que se respiraba…luego se le prendió el foco-Incluso fue el quien me rescato después de caer inconsciente en mi casa!-

-_Ho si, querida, pero te tenemos una noticia, él no fue quien te rescato y te llevo al hospital…-_repuso mirando hacia la ventana más cercana.

Frida odiaba esos momentos de tensión, lo había visto en las novelas de la TV, donde alguien cuando iba a revelar algo importante, optaba por antes, mirar por la ventana o algo así, pero en la vida real…"!Era traumante!" la verdad estaba muy cerca para descubrirse, y el único pensamiento que le flotaba en la mente era:

_¿"Quién me habrá rescatado?" "Y… ¿Por qué no fue Manny"?_

_-¿Quién?-_ dijo casi como un susurro-

El doctor, a su respuesta, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta, al abrirlo solo saco su cabeza y llamo a su asistente.

-¡_Que pase la señorita por favor_!-Comentó y luego dejo la puerta entreabierta-_Ya viene, te alegrara saber quién fue-_

Se oyeron unos pasos dirigiendo a la habitación 55, y al entrar en ella, lo primero que dijo Frida fue:

_-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-_dijo mirándola sin créditos a sus ojos.

**Fin de La primera parte del Capitulo #9.**


	10. Cegada por el miedo

Hola a todos, les vengo a traer la continuación de mi fanfiction que deje mucho tiempo sin actualizar con este nuevo Capitulo que les traigo, espero que sea de su agrado y que haya valido la pena esperar pues me he ausentado de escribir en esta historia. Sin más preámbulos, disfrútenlo:

**Historia: "****Lo que se puede lograr por amor"**

**Capitulo #10: ****"Cegada por el miedo "**

**Por: ****Oceangirl24**

-¡_Que pase la señorita por favor!-_Comentó y luego dejó la puerta entreabierta-_Ya viene, te alegrara saber quién fue-_

Se oyeron unos pasos dirigiendo ala habitación 55, y al entrar en ella, lo primero que dijo Frida fue:

_-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-_dijo mirándola sin créditos a sus ojos.

Ante ella, parada con la cabeza en alto y sin pena, pero mostrando una sonrisa de completa felicidad y alivio: se encontraba Leslie, su amiga y compañera de dormitorio. Antes de que Frida pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo más, la figura de Leslie fue acortándose cada vez más con una velocidad increíble que la peliazul de pronto se encontró en los brazos de Leslie.

_-Amiga ¡que bueno que te encuentras bien!-_se escuchó decir a punto de llorar su amiga hablando desde su hombro-_eso de que te encontrará así, sola, en el departamento no debió de pasar…_

Frida no pudo evitar sentir un calor de inmediato apareciendo levemente en sus mejillas hasta colorearse, pues tanto la enfermera que se encontraba en la puerta como el doctor estaban al pendiente de las palabras de su amiga.

-…_Pero lo importante es que estas aquí sana y salva_- se despegó para verla a la cara_- No sabes cuanto trabajo me costó llegar hasta aquí ¿he?_- y finalizó con una sonrisa.

Frida simplemente tenía una duda en la cabeza y a pesar de que se encontraba debilitada, la formulo sin más rodeos:

-_Leslie, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-_y se posó la mano a la cabeza_-¿Por qué de pronto te veo aquí conmigo si se supone que tenias que cubrirme?_-finalizó sin despegar la mirada hacia su amiga que de un momento a otro rompió el abrazo que ella mismo inició y esta vez su cara era seria: simplemente no ha venido con buenas noticias…

Tanto las miradas de las dos chicas se encontraban serias, ya quedo atrás la sonrisa de su amiga por encontrarla bien, la situación lo requería: tenían que hablar. Ambas compartían con un silencio que podría incomodar a cualquiera, denotando que tenían que hablar y muy seriamente, quizás era eso el motivo por el cual tanto la enfermera como los demás que presenciaban esa escena se retiraron en silencio, dejando al final a Leslie y a Frida para que pudiesen hablar a solas:

-_Supongo que_- empezó a hablar muy despacio como si cuidara cada una de sus palabras- _querrás saber porque estoy aquí en primer lugar, pues bien…_

Frida aguardaba a que ella soltara todo lo que quería decir, toda su atención estaba hacia Leslie.

_-Tu papá llamó hace unos días_- dio una pequeña pausa-_quería hablar contigo_ _y le tuve que mentir-_ dijo esto antes de que la peliazul pensara mal las cosas- _le dije que andabas de viaje por un asunto de tu trabajo un poco más lejos de la ciudad y que volvías pronto-_Frida no dejaba de pensar en lo que en realidad tenia enterarse así que aguardo- _en eso, cuando quería cortar la llamada, de pronto me sale con que si nos veríamos dentro de 2 semanas_-sentada en la cama de su amiga, le agarró la mano que tenia libre Frida- _porque es tu cumpleaños ¿no? Entonces le dije que si, colgamos, conseguí el vuelo más temprano para venir hasta Florida-_pausa_- no fue fácil encontrarte, déjame decirte que tuve que pedir muchas indicaciones y mi ingles no es muy bien practicado, pero encontré el departamento en donde se encontraba Manny Rivera y supuse, obviamente, que te encontrabas con él, y fue ahí en donde te encontré-_dijo bajando un poco la voz- _no me digas que el viaje a florida te desgasto mucho amiga, porque la verdad no creo que el clima te haya afectado un poco…_- otra pausa para descansar, deseaba que Frida dejase de estar tan callada para que le explicara todo aquello pero al parecer no le apetecía hablar sobre el asunto.

El silencio era lo único que podría describir la preocupación que se sentía en el aire, Frida solo podía pensar en algunos fragmentos de la conversación de su amiga… _su padre quiere verla, su cumpleaños…en 2 semanas…_!¿Cómo no lo veía venir ¡!? ¿En que estaba pensando en ir a Florida sin avisar? ¿Ahora como le daría la noticia a su amiga sobre su situación sin que se viera afectado de igual manera a Manny?

La mano en que sostenía Leslie el de su amiga fue apretada y Frida pudo volver a la realidad unos minutos, solo para ver que el silencio era una clara señal de que el viaje que hizo su amiga para informarle lo acontecido no era buena después de todo…

-_y… ¿no pudiste llamarme a mi celular ó al departamento para decirme todo esto? ¿Y porqué ahora_?-dijo Frida a la desesperada, el hecho de que sus planes para que fuese feliz se estaban derrumbándose enfrente de sus ojos y más aún no tendría ninguna salvación al respecto, esta pregunta, fue dirigida con una falsa tranquilidad y con miedo en su vocalización, tanto que asusto a nuestra querida Leslie en lo cual le respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-_Amiga, llamé al departamento de Manny_- informó algo asustada por la reacción de Frida pero consiente de que algo andaba mal- _¡y créeme que es muy difícil hablar con él ¡ no se porque …pero andaba nervioso y cuando mencione lo que me había dicho tu padre-_pausa y continuó_- se puso mucho más nervioso, ¡ incluso me quiso cortar antes de que le dijera todo!_- la expresión de Frida, mirando al vacío la obligó a preguntarle- _amiga ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Porqué de pronto siento que mi presencia y la noticia que te esta afectando mucho?_

_-no, no es nada_- dijo queriendo cambiar su expresión de tristeza y preocupación con una mascara de indiferencia- _en serio Leslie, no…es….na-na_-las lagrimas no dejaron de terminar la frase ya que Frida se derrumbo en llanto, ocultando rápidamente la cabeza en la mano de su amiga, inundándole de lagrimas, esto escandalizó a Leslie.

_-¡! ¿Frida?!-_ dijo su amiga ala desesperada luego la abrazó _-¡Deja de llorar, no te preocupes! , hoy mismo vamos al aeropuerto a conseguirte el boleto de regreso-_ empezó a acariciarle el cabello de la protagonista tratando de tranquilizarla, sin embargo el llanto se hizo mas fuerte- _shhh, Frida por favor, baja la voz o harán que me saquen a patadas_- esto ultimo lo hizo con el plan de hacerla reír pero tampoco funcionó.

_-"Quizás solo…Quizás, la relación que pretendía confesar Frida con Manny no haya salido como esperaba, debo darle tiempo, para que se curen sus heridas, debo animarla"-_pensaba en silencio su compañera de cuarto.

Mucho tiempo le costó a Frida abrir sus labios después del sorpresivo derrumbe de esperanzas que había construido desde hace varios días:

_-Leslie…no sé que hacer_- dijo finalmente Frida, aun con lagrimas en los ojos pero recuperándose poco a poco del llanto.

-_Nena, ya te dije_-le respondió como si ya supiera de lo que estaba hablando- _solo déjame ver si quedan boletos para esta misma noche y ¡! Regresamos juntas antes de que tu papá se dé cuenta!- _Frida soltó su mano rápidamente agarrada por Leslie y levantó la mirada hacia su amiga, le costaba mucho decírselo pero era preciso decirlo ahora ó callarlo- _¿Qué?-_comentó con tono de sorpresa hacia la expresión de su amiga, la asustaba – _¿no piensas regresar?_

_-Me es imposible regresas-_contesto solamente con esas palabras Frida, cerrando los ojos como si doliera cada afirmación que decía- _ya, no puedo, regresar, lo siento, Leslie, no…_

Esta vez, fue su amiga quien explotó contra la imposición de Frida…

-¿_PERO QUE TE SUCEDE?-_ Leslie estaba fuera de si, hasta se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a Frida con una mirada de incredulidad_-¡! ¿DÓNDE ESTA LA FRIDA QUE CONOZCO….DÓNDE…?!_

Frida no volteó ni siquiera para contestar, todavía de que se sentía debilitada no agarraba el valor para decirle precisamente como estaban las cosas, agachada la cabeza como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer le costaba mucho esfuerzo, finalmente se decidió retirarse la sabana con la que se tapaba desde la altura de su pecho hasta los pies, descubriéndose el vientre ala vista de Leslie, ella no sabia el porqué de este acto, y como en ese momento critico estaba fuera de sus cabales, ella replicó enfadada:

_-¿Así que quieres pararte a enfrentarte conmigo? ó ¿ya te vas?_-dijo con tono burlón, queriendo saber que tanto estaba ocultándole su amiga, y eso ¡! Le desesperaba mucho!

-_No_-fue su única respuesta. Por otro lado Leslie había bajado la guardia ante esa respuesta, esperaba que Frida reaccionara como siempre lo ha hecho en lo largo de sus días en que ha convivido con ella y soltó un _¿"Ha"?_ dando en seguida entender que estaba mas confundida que antes_-¿entonces, porqué te destapaste?-_replicó la chica.

-_Quiero mostrarte algo-_ le contestó, sorpresivamente con toda la calma del mundo-_por favor Leslie, es lo único que te pido para que entiendas el porqué de no quiero irme-_ musitó aun así sin mirarla pero segura de que su amiga captara la idea.

_-¿…..?_-pasaba por la mente de Leslie, después de unos minutos se conformó con obedecerla. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama de su compañera de cuarto, se acomodó en la orilla de la cama y espero a que Frida le revelara eso tanto que ocultaba- _ahora quiero que pongas tu mano en mi vientre-_ dijo sin más que agregar Frida, en lo cual desconcertó a su amiga pero lo hizo.

Espero unos minutos a que vuelva a hablar pero nada. Sin embargo, a diferencia de que el cuarto en el que estaba establecida su amiga del hospital, estuviera con el clima frio, su vientre parecía tener un cierta diferencia entre la temperatura de esta con el vientre de Frida, no sabia que misterio traía su amiga consigo pero pequeño calor que a menaba esa parte del cuerpo la hacia captar su atención por un largo tiempo hasta concentrarse por completo por el origen de esa sensación, era una extraña sensación tener la mano encima de su amiga en el vientre, pero algo captaba su atención…

Finalmente, Frida fue quien habló primero:

-_Hay algo que impide mi regreso a Ciudad Milagro-_Leslie escucho sin apartar la mirada hacia aquella zona- _Aunque, ese "algo" no sería adecuado para llamarlo, siento que ya forma parte de mi misma, a pesar de tener apenas 2 semanas-_Leslie sentía que se le iba el aire por la sorpresa, sin embargo no la interrumpió_- tal vez me adapté a esta nueva vida que tengo por delante, seguro comprenderás que es lo que esto queriendo decirte_-hizo una pausa y esta vez acompaño la mano que depositaba Leslie en su vientre para darle el ultimo toque de su trama_- no puedo ir a la Ciudad Milagro…porque- _hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en la presencia de ese ser-_estoy embarazada_- confesó ante los ojos que mostraba Leslie hacia esa zona del cuerpo, ahora lo entendía todo pero

…¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?...

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta de sorpresa y la enfermera avisó-

_-La hora de las visitas ha finalizado_-comento la enfermera al entrar, no le dio mucha importancia que la visita estuviera en esos momentos derramando unas lagrimas hacia la sabana y la paciente estuviera observándola en ese momento, pero si la desconcertó un poco-_bueno, estaré afuera….esperando, pero por favor respeten el horario de visitas-_ y sin esperar respuesta se retiró, no sin antes escuchar el repentino llanto de Leslie detrás de la puerta. La enfermera fue capaz de oírlo, pues era singularmente inoíbles, sin embargo, como no quería entrometerse en sus horas de trabajo, se fue a recorrer las demás habitaciones, sin hacerle caso al corazón sobresaltado por aquel repentino llanto que le tocó hasta el alma.

No muy lejos de ahí:

_-Joven, las horas de visitas ya pasaron_-dijo una vez mas el recepcionista que con poca suerte le había tocado un joven tan fastidioso por visitar a un paciente, aun sabiendo que ya habían pasado las horas adecuadas para las visitas- _por favor regrese_ _otro día…._

_-pero…tengo que verla-_la angustia por no saber como estaba le estaba afectando mucho su ánimo, sus nervios estaban a mil por hora y apenas se estaba enterando que fue trasladada a un hospital, y todo por culpa de su ausencia- _si tan solo me dejaran pasar unos segundos…_

_-¡ya le dije que no!-_replico el señor que lo atendía-_joven esta haciendo mucho escandalo por esto, le ruego que se tranquilice y se vaya a su casa, de lo contrario, tendré que llamar ala policía…_

_-No, No, No- _La mano del moreno golpeó con fuera el cristal de la ventanilla en señal de desesperación y le suplicó a su interlocutor-_por favor. No se nada de ella, necesito…necesito verla…quiero que ella sepa… ¿!QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?!- _fue interrumpido por dos policías que lo agarraron de sus brazos para arrastrarlo hacia la salida-_ ¡! Suéltenme!, ¡! Suéltenme! ….-_Forcejeaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía imposible, los policías lo agarraron tan fuertemente que no podía zafarse de esos brazos tan musculosos y por más que quería pararse con los pies, estos estaban siendo arrastrados en el suelo, no importaba cuanto gritara, maldecía y suplicara…fue echado en la salida del hospital con la mas triste pinta de ser un callejero.

_-¡! FRIDA, FRIDA, FRIDA!-_le grito al edificio, esperando una señal de ella, hasta quedarse afónico, no importaba eso….

No paso Nada más, hasta que dio lugar el día a la noche…

_-Frida_-le dijo a la nada, mirando hacia esos edificios donde eran las habitaciones del hospital, intentando imaginar cual seria el de su amada y preguntándose que estará pasando con ella en este momento y que pensaba de él….que se maldecía por haberse ausentado tanto…en búsqueda de un doctor…pero prefirió quedarse con la duda.

Bajo la cabeza y el puño formando en su mano izquierda, apretando levemente los dientes como descargando toda su ira en ese punto, no vio mas remedio que regresas a su departamento hasta intentarlo mañana….

No paso mucho tiempo, Desde la retirada de Manny, en aquel lugar, cuando la visita del cuarto del número #55 con la paciente: Frida Suarez, aparezca ala luz de la luna saliendo desde la puerta del hospital, con pinta de haber llorado mucho tiempo, no podía evitarlo…atravesando eso su amiga, era poco probable de que no le afectara eso a ella también.

Parecía imposible que luego de pocos días de ver a Frida, radiante de alegría, tomando el taxi junto con ella en camino hacia el aeropuerto, despidiéndose de ella con la mano, sabiendo que había hecho algo importante para el camino hacia la felicidad de nuestra protagonista, ahora se encontrará en ese estado: triste, débil, indecisa, con tormentos morales derramados, con esa imagen de arrepentimiento en sus actos: no, no, ¡! No era lo que ella esperaba que sucediera con su amiga! Sin embargo…paso y como dicen: lo hecho, hecho está.

Leslie haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír de nuevo. Gasto toda su energía y sus buenas vibras quedándose con ella, sin embargo, ese recuerdo de haberse derrumbado a llorar en su presencia, la atormentaba mucho, no se esperaba algo así: ¿un bebé?...desde cuando esa palabra la había hecho sentirse tan mal desde que Frida confesó lo que le sucedía. Habían llorado juntas, no importaba cuanto la enfermera le costó hacer que se retirara de la habitación, ella no quería dejarla así: hecha trizas; y es que ella no iba a permitir dejarla sola otra vez, con su estado, no señor, ella se haría responsable de su estado de animo y condición de ahora en adelante…

Sin importar que….Manny, después de todo…no se hubiese presentado en el hospital…

Su celular… ¿se encontraba apagado…ó…no quería responder?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Y con esas preguntas en su mente, los rugidos de lo que parecía la llegada de una lluvia acompañada de truenos, hizo su entrada, despertando a Leslie de su realidad, se encaminó hacia un hotel…! No, espera! Debía de ir con….si, tenia que afrontarlo ahora.

Por su amiga, por Frida.

El celular que se encontraba encima de la mesa de la cocina estaba sonando, sin embargo, no era de una llamada entrante, si no de aviso a su dueño de que estaba a punto de apagarse por falta de batería, sin embargo el dueño parecía no tener importancia de cargarlo…

Leslie llegó finalmente a su destino, jadeando, empapada: tuvo que irse corriendo por la lluvia desatada en ese momento en que decidió en que lugar irse, sin embargo ni el clima iba a dejar que no lograra lo que tenía en mente:

Se encontraba justo en las puertas de la conocida residencial "_Playa Celeste"_ y sin tiempo que perder, entró con paso decidido…

-_Toc, Toc-_ sonó repentinamente puerta del número #12.

Manny, quien salió de su cuarto con cara de no haber dormido y por la hora que se señalaba su despertador (12:00 de la noche) murmuro con voz soñolienta detrás de la puerta-_hummm… ¿quién es?-_y bostezo.

_-soy yo, ábreme- _fue la única respuesta que recibió y sin embargo fue capaz de abrir los ojos del moreno como platos y rápidamente abrió la puerta, dejando atrás su insomnio.

_-¿pero qué...?-_soltó sin querer ante la vista seria de su visita_-¿eres tu la que llamó a mi departamento hace unos días?_- pregunto sin embargo, lo que recibió no fueron palabras…

_-¡PAF!-_fue el sonido más potente que se escuchó en esa hora de la noche: una cachetada de parte de Leslie para Manny.

-¡!_ ERES…UN….!IDIOTA MANNY_!-soltó de pronto Leslie con la cara peligrosamente roja de coraje pero sin perder la guardia.

La cachetada no fue ni siquiera las tres cuartas partes del dolor en que venían esas palabras hacia Manny, no contestó, se quedaba mirando hacia su izquierda, aún con la mano puesta hacia la mejilla inflada y roja por el golpe repentino de Leslie.

-_bueno_-dijo Manny después de un rato en quedarse callado_-¿no quieres pasar a mi departamento para discutirlo…?_

Pero Leslie no soportaba quedarse más tiempo enfrente de ese muchacho, se dio la vuelta enfadada y antes de irse, miro hacia el rostro de incredulidad del chico para decirle:

-_lo más bajo que llegaste a hacer: no presentarte al hospital cuando tu novia estaba en ese estado… ¿qué se puede esperar más de ti? Tarde todo la tarde de animarla y sin embargo no pude…y ¡tú! ¡La dejaste sola! Tanto emocionalmente como físicamente…que no te sorprenda si Frida ya no quiere saber nada de ti…_- y con esas palabras se retiró de la puerta, dejando con un aire de melancolía ahora en el corazón de Manny, rompiéndose ante las palabras verdaderas que le golpeaban la cara hacia la realidad…

El celular que se encontraba el la mesa finalmente apagó su luz, dándose a entender que no podrá funcionar hasta cargarse de nuevo, tal como como también fue en la luz de la felicidad del dueño…

Amaneció un muy soleado jueves, con los rayos del sol acariciando prácticamente cada rincón de la ciudad de Florida, Característica muy suya de mantener un clima ideal para la llegada de turistas y sus residentes.

Los rayos del sol eran tan potentes que ninguna faltaba en alcanzar a las múltiples ventanas de las habitaciones del peculiar hospital central. Todas las ventanas a simple vista, parecían tener sus cortinas corridas, con el fin de guardar tantita oscuridad para los enfermos que reposan en sus respectivos cuartos, solo se mostraba una ventana que había decidido quedarse abierta y con las cortinas de a lado con el propósito contrario a las demás, ese era la habitación de Frida Suarez y al parecer la chica necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, porque apareció de repente en el alféizar de la ventana: mirando con una triste mirada hacia el panorama que le mostraba la gran ciudad y perdiéndose ella misma con los sonidos que le llegaban gracias al viento, pensando…reflexionando…

-¿_sabes? Saliendo del hospital….me decidí ir al "Playa Celeste" en vez de ir a otro parte..._

Esa era la voz de Leslie, quien había llegado de visita muy temprano para acompañar a Frida en el hospital, gracias a dios la darán de alta…"Aunque Frida no parece no mostrar señales de alegría" pensaba observándola cuidadosamente y esperando a que ella le respondiera.

Frida no dijo nada, ni un gesto, ningún movimiento en su cuerpo dio señales de que le estaba prestando atención o iba a responderle, Leslie continuo con su relato:

-_Fui directo a donde estaba el cuarto de Manny, le toque la puerta, él-él_ _se mostró muy perturbado por mi aparición, era la primera vez que nos veíamos, entonces no aguante más y…_.-hizo una pausa y suspiro-_le di una cachetada en su propia puerta, tenia que hacerlo, recuerdo exactamente que expresión puso, le dije de tu parte que era un sinvergüenza por no aparecerse por aquí…._se callo un momento cuando vio que Frida se volteo para verla, como si quisiera hablar y espero.

_-Gracias amiga-_ fue lo único que dijo.

Leslie le devolvió la sonrisa, sin saber exactamente en que venia ese gracias, si era por un agradecimiento sincero o era para que se callara un momento… pero no le importo mucho, sabiendo que Frida estaba bien, ella estaba conforme.

Pasaron las siguientes horas con un poco de más animo: Frida al parecer había adoptado un poco mas de humor y ya estaba charlando animadamente con su mejor amiga Leslie, esta sabia que muy en el fondo que la peliazul tenia miedo, miedo de saber que pasara en los últimos días, enfrentarse a algo que nunca vieron venir, pero en ese momento de charlas entre amigas, risas y juegos no le convenía a Leslie destruir ese ambiente con retomar el tema. Jugaron cartas, comieron juntas: Frida con su bandeja de comida en la cama y su mejor amiga al lado con su comida comprada en la tiendita. A Frida de pronto le dio un sueño enorme después de comer, por lo que le dio a entender ala compañía del paciente que ya era hora de que la dejara sola para descansar…

-_Frida_-preguntó con un pie afuera de la habitación y con el otro adentro de ella, como si no estuviera segura de que tenia que retirarse_-¿estas segura que quieres que me vaya? ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo!..._

-_Si amiga, necesito descansar. Recuerda que me van a dar de alta mañana tempranito, vienes por mi ¿de acuerdo?-_entonces recordó- _¡ha oye! ¿Por cierto en dónde estas alojada?_

_-¡ho! En una residencial llamada: "Villas del sol" en el centro, por aquí cerquita, era lo más económico que encontré…. ¡!cuando gustes puedes quedarte las noches que quieras! Mira mañana paso por ti y te llevo para que lo conozcas, ¿va?_- contestó con una sonrisa.

-_Me encantaría…-_dijo muy animada. Ya cuando se despidieron, Frida se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes recordar un pedazo de conversación anteriormente que había mantenido con su amiga: "_Tu padre te visitara en 2 semanas"…."_ El cree que aun estoy en la ciudad milagro en el departamento que comparto con Leslie"… "¿estaba consiente de la decisión de quedarse a vivir aquí en florida?" "¿Qué excusas le dará a su padre, además de que esta consciente de que aún es un padre sobreprotector...?" "¿Qué pasara con el bebé que estoy esperando...?" "¿debía abortarlo y dejar todo en el olvido?"

…Y todas estas preguntas que la azotaban en su mente, fueron olvidadas cuando el peso de sus parpados por fin dejaron entrar en el mundo de los sueño, dejando a Frida sus preocupaciones atrás por un rato…el aire acondicionado del cuarto también fue parte del sueño provocador que la enviaba a ese mundo…

-_Bien, ya solo falta 1 hora para la siguiente hora de visitas-_ contestaba un nervioso muchacho de tez morena que consultó con su reloj para confirmar lo que había dicho. Si tenía que hacer las cosas a su modo, serán a su modo.

Optó por sentarse en la sala de espera. El ambiente que sintió en ese momento fue un poco tenso por lo que percibía de sus 5 sentidos: **vista**_: _Mujeres tanto menores como mayores embarazadas, siendo acompañadas con sus padres y algunos por sus novios/esposos, algunas de ellas se quejaban del dolor de su espalda, otras simplemente se quedaban calladas mirando el suelo como si tuviera pena de presentarse ahí o si quisieran estar en otro lado, otras, con un aparentemente avanzado mes de embarazo, esperando nerviosas su camilla para que la lleven a la sala de partos. **Olfato: **una mezcla extraña tanto de elementos químicos, de medicinas, alcohol, ácidos, Jeringas con muestras de sangre, sudor, talco…toda una antología artefactos médicos inundaban el aire, lo cual provocó que se maree Manny con solo pensarlo. **Gusto: **no encontraba otro sabor más que agridulce que saber que se encontraba en un lugar en donde no pisaría jamás, claro esta, hasta que sea realmente necesario, disfrutaba de la frescura que le regalaba el aire acondicionado (pero aun se conservaba los olores) pero el solo hecho de estar en presencia aquí le incomodaba mucho…**Oído: **no había casi nada que poner de atención: solo llanto de bebes (lo cual por una razón extraña un escalofrió recorrió su espalda) el sonido de la caja registradora, el sonido de tecleo en la computadora, el sonido de las camillas corriendo por los pasillos, los lamentos y gritos de alegría de los pacientes por las noticias…**Tacto: **Bueno, ese era otra cosa y no era importante…

_-¿Manny Rivera?-_ una voz corto el aire de paz en que se mantenía la sala de espera, pero Manny no lo captó al principio.

-_tengo que pensar en las palabras correctas_-repuso para si mismo el morenos jugando con sus pulgares como distracción pero mostrándose severamente nervioso, pues si no lograba convencer a Frida del porqué de su ausencia…no volvería a ser lo mismo en cuanto a su relación…

Concentrando sus sentidos ahora en los sonidos, de pronto escuchó unos pasos más próximos en donde se encontraba y lo siguió una voz que identificaba de mujer que repetía:

-¿_Manny Rivera se encuentra en esta sala?_ –

Esta vez Reacciono:

-_Emm, si ¡soy yo!_ – dijo el moreno acercándose a la enfermera con el fin de que lo guiara hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su novia y su futuro hijo.

Frida estaba dormitando pero inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Cuando Manny tocó la puerta de la habitación, pero como no recibió respuesta de la chica, decidió adelantarse para convencerse de que ahí estaba ella. Se le hizo raro que la habitación este poco visible por la luz apagada pero cuando dirigió su vista hacia la cama y visualizó una figura de espaldas quieta en ella, supuso de que estaba profundamente dormida, no obstante se dedico a mirarla de lejos…parecía un ángel silencioso y demasiado tierno para su vista, se atrevió a entrar a la habitación pero se apresuró de cerrar la puerta tras el silenciosamente para no interrumpir su tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, la peliazul fue capaz de percibir detrás de sus parpados de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, eso era porque siempre se considero de sueño ligero. Ella se sintió confiada pues se trataba de su doctor que venia a visitarla para ver su estado…solo que se encontraba tan cansada que no se esforzó en abrir los ojos, se quedo quieta como una piedra, fingiendo que dormía, cuando en realidad Manny era quien se aproximaba a su cama, solo admirando su belleza natural en silencio.

"_Me hubiera quedado en la puerta y al ver que no andaba despierta, darme la vuelta a e irme"_ pero ya era demasiado tarde, Manny se encontraba a pocos pasos de la cama donde Frida "dormía", además tenia intención de verla después de percance de no verla por horas debido al incidente y como venia a disculparse no tenia mas intención que no salir de ahí hasta hacerlo…

Pero justo cuando reunía el suficiente valor para abrir la boca, Frida se le adelantó:

-_Me alegra de que haya venido…-_dijo Frida con la voz cansada pero refiriéndose al que parecía que interactuaba con su doctor-_necesitaba de la presencia de una persona en este momento…._

Manny, conmovido con las palabras que salieron de la boca de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, se sentó en la cama, y al ver la mano que tenia libre Frida a pesar de estar de espaldas se la sujeto fuertemente. La chica pensó que el doctor se la agarraba para darle ánimos por su situación…aunque…

Esa manera de agarrar su mano –_"se me hace sentir…extrañamente familiar"-_Pensó asaltándole la inquietud- "_Debo estar demasiada cansada para decir esas tonterías"-_Reflexiono para si misma después, y continuo, aún con los ojos cerrados, la confianza que el doctor le había demostrado el doctor en ese poco tiempo de estar en el hospital le dio la facilidad de decir lo siguiente:

-_Mañana podre salir al exterior, a la vida real_-dijo con un poco de tristeza de su voz pero convencida- _Mi corazón se ha sentido en estos días refugiado en este lugar, ya que- pausa larga y continuo-la persona a quien amaba mucho no haya venido para saber como estoy…quiero creer que algo sucedió para que no viniese aquí al hospital para cuidarme, no quiero pensar mal de Manny Rivera, sencillamente…-_Todas estas palabras eran demasiadas duras para la peliazul y eran traspasadas como un cuchillo hundido en agua fría por el corazón silencioso y shockeado de su dueño en quien escuchaba inevitablemente estas palabras- _sencillamente no sé que haré después, tal vez unos días, si, pero…¿después?…-_La mano de Frida se apretó entre el doctor ( o eso pensaba Frida quien en realidad era Manny) y entonces, en ese momento al moreno le entro miedo a su corazón y le nació un deseo incontrolable de salir corriendo de la habitación, sin embargo, estaba atrapado: entre el agarre de Frida con su mano y el miedo. Unas cuantas gotas de nerviosismo aparecieron en su frente…no tenia escapatoria….

Tenia ganas de abrir los ojos y encontrar aquellos ojos que se han encargado de cuidarla en esos momentos de soledad, aparte de la visita de su amiga Leslie, había agarrado confianza y cariño hacia su doctor, no sabia si era un método de defensa para cubrir en su corazón un hueco vacío sobre su cuidado, era un gran doctor y verlo que se preocupaba por el estado de su paciente y el de su bebé, había adquirido su admiración y respeto. Si tan solo…tuviera las ganas de abrir los ojos, si tan solo esa mano, parecía que quisiera zafarse por un extraño motivo de la suya, dejase de temblar….! "Espera"! ¿"Por qué temblaba la mano"? …¿"Por qué motivo ó circunstancia tendría que estar nervioso"?...

_-¿Doc-doctor..?-_dijo Frida desde su lugar, antes de voltearse a ver a su interlocutor- _¿Por qué no me dice nada…?-_

"_Por todo el amor que te tengo",_

"_Cariño mio, lo ultimo que quiero es que pienses mal de mi, primero"._

"_Aun así, conseguí el valor suficiente para visitarte y hablar contigo",_

"_Sin embargo ¡mírame! Estoy escondiendo ante tu presencia mi rostro",_

"_¿Por qué te tengo miedo? Tal vez es porque tu decepción es mi enemigo"._

"_En el momento en que nuestras miradas se esquivan en el camino", _

"_Me duele percibir tu silencio", _

_¡"No pienses mal de mi, por favor!...! te lo suplico"!_

"_Sigues sin decirme nada y sin embargo, me estoy muriendo por dentro"…_

"_Preguntándome en mi mente sin saber la respuesta que me dará tu corazón"_

_¿"Seré capaz de conseguir tu perdón"? _

_¿"Volveremos a ser lo que éramos antes de este acontecimiento"?..._

_-Manny-_ dijiste en silencio, con una expresión que no vi dibujada en tu cara pero me lo imagine: decepción, resentimiento…! Como no me atrevo a ver tu cara! Sin embargo ahí presiento tu mirada clavada en mí y no haces nada para que voltee a verte, ni siquiera una palabra…

Solo repites mi nombre…en vano.

¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar así?

_-¡! Manny ¡!-_ suelta de pronto, mostrando un poco sobresaltado la voz, y esta vez el moreno se atrevió a verla frente a frente…

Es hora de dejar las cosas en claro…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10.**

**Hasta la próxima, amigos; D**


	11. Cegada por el miedo parte 2

**Historia: "Lo que se puede lograr por amor"**

**Capitulo #11: "Cegada por el miedo" (2da parte)**

**Por: Oceangirl24.**

**Comentario: **Los personajes y sus características no son propiedad mía, si no de sus creadores y de la compañía de Nickelodeon. Para mejor comprensión de la historia, ver los capítulos de El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera, Que lamentablemente no se transmiten en la actualidad. ¡Comenzamos!

**Capitulo #11: "Cegada por el miedo" (2da parte)**

-¡! Manny ¡!- se suelta de él de pronto, mostrando sobresaltada la voz, y esta vez el moreno se atrevió a verla de frente…

Es hora de dejar las cosas en claro.

**Narrador: **

¿Cuánto tiempo más permanecerían sosteniendo las miradas? Parecía un juego en el que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para saber quien sostenía más tiempo la mirada, era tenso e intenso todo esto. Había tantas interrogantes en este ambiente que debían ser resueltas, tantas cosas que tenían que decirse el uno al otro. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos les interesaba dirigirse palabra alguna por el momento; pues hacia parecer como si solo pretendiesen comunicarse con la mirada pero ¿qué pensamientos estarán pasando por la mente de Manny y Frida? Por cómo se sentían en este preciso instante, sólo algo era %100 seguro, terminarían discutiendo, dándose de tope una vez más contra la pared, abriendo más y más la herida...

Si no fuese por la situación, por esta situación; entonces la escena sería completamente diferente, totalmente: Si, probablemente Manny se hubiera acercado a ella en una extraña pero romántica combinación de pasos agilizados que se hacían eternos, entonces Frida pintaría una hermosa sonrisa su rostro, se abrazarían, sintiendo la bella calidez de su unión, sintiendo sus respiraciones al compás por la cercanía del uno al otro. Pero aterrizando en la realidad: le parecía haber pasado horas cuando ella se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, pacíficamente; no es que a la peliazul le desagrade ver a Manny, todo lo contrario, aún con el enojo en su interior, ver esos ojos que tanto amaba le provocaban un vuelco al corazón, sintiéndolo estallar, era algo que no podía evitar, pero, no sabía en qué pensar más que en una pregunta: "¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes…de"? Era una pregunta del montón en lo cual se le venía de pronto a la mente, pero lo único que le molestaba mucho, era el ambiente tenso; nada comparado como aquella vez en la última visita de Leslie, aquí mismo, la desagradable sensación de no poder más y derramar unas lágrimas ante su presencia para terminar romper en llanto con ella cuando le dió aquella noticia….

Había tanto por decirse pero aún más importante: tanto por aclararse por parte de los dos. Frida no pudo contenerse mucho tiempo ya que su cuerpo decidió sus acciones mucho antes de que la razón le pasara por su mente:

_-¡Manny!-_fue inevitable para ella, sólo con la presencia del moreno provocó que ella se levante con intención de abrazarlo, y hasta en cierto punto, no lo pensó sino hasta cuando aterrizó en sus hombros, para Manny no duró mucho ya que al parecer Frida cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y rompió el abrazo, dando un fuerte "¡Ahhhh!" de sorpresa, y fue entonces cuando la volvió a ver en la cama: esta vez tapando su cabeza con la sabana, de vergüenza- _¿oíste todo lo que te dije anteriormente Cierto?-_ El muchacho no respondió pero dio a entender la respuesta, pues era obvia-_C-Creí que eras el doctor…que venía a confirmar mi alta en el hospital_- su voz parecía reforzada por mantenerse oíble y a la vez tranquilo, dándole suavidad a las palabras, sin embargo no se quitó la sabana de encima.

-_Sí, lo presentía_-llegó la voz de Manny, quien se le oía más cerca de ella, parecía como si quisiera acortar la distancia de los dos, y eso la ponía nerviosa- _Pero eso no cambia el hecho de hacerte sentir, sin intención de ningún tipo, abandonada-_Manny se sorprendió de que fuera capaz de decir eso, pues desde un principio no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas, sólo algo es seguro: esa oración fue sacada de lo más profundo de su corazón. Frida se quedó estática antes esas palabras y unas pequeñas gotas de agua amenazaban con salírseles- lo siento_-"¿Lo siento"?-_ pensó Frida arrugando la frente, pero no contesto. Manny aprovechó el silencio de la chica para observar que tenía una mano a fuera de la sabana que reposaba justo a unos centímetros de él; quería tocarla pero, presentía que no era el momento razonable. En su desesperación por no ver respuesta alguna de la peliazul, estiró su mano hacia adelante…logró rozar con su palma la calidez de su piel y estaba a punto de depositarlo encima cuando reaccionó Frida y la mano desapareció de su vista… esto lo desconcertó un poco "¿Qué estará pasando por la mente de ella"? no tenía idea.

Los minutos eran casi como tratar de respirar bajo el agua por mucho tiempo: sofocantes…

-_y…-_comenzó a decir el moreno, tratando de romper la tensión del ambiente-_¿Cómo se encuentran de estado tú y…el bebé_?-Por alguna razón, Manny omitía el "nuestro bebé" puesto que no sabía cómo terminarían las cosas. Frida no se inmutó en lo absoluto:

-_Toda esta en orden, según el doctor_-contestó aún sin dejarse mostrar. Una respuesta tan seca y lívida dio Frida en ese momento, porque, sabía que si continuara hablando más con él, saldrían palabras hirientes, crueles, y lleno de preguntas que terminarían asfixiando y afectando la "relación" que existe entre los dos, si es que lo de ellos podría considerarse como "relación"; tal vez ese era todo el meollo del asunto y por eso siempre estaban dando tumbos en la vida, nunca aclaraban muy bien los parámetros de su vínculo emocional, todo lo dejaban tan vago, como una pluma que se deja guiar por el viento.

-_ha, me alegro_- dijo Manny poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza, mostrando incomodidad, quería dejarlo hasta aquí para evitar un problema…!no!…!tenía que arreglar las cosas ahora mismo!- _Frida….solo por esta vez…mírame_-y por ultimo agregó- _Por favor, es lo único que te pido, al menos por un momento no me esquives la mirada._

Frida dudó un momento, pero a juzgar por la voz del moreno…parecía que no pensaba irse si no hasta resolver el malentendido…odiaba ser la que tenía que acceder a sus peticiones… ¿en dónde quedaba su dignidad como mujer mayor? ¿Por qué dotaba esa debilidad en su voz y justo cuando estaba pidiendo algo? Algo pasó para que la tardanza de Manny conllevara su situación en el hospital… ¿Pero que pasó en realidad? Adentro, apenada por esconder su tristeza, con la sabana cubriéndole la cabeza; Las lágrimas todavía se sostenían en sus orbes, tornados algo cristalino, pero no por mucho tiempo seguirían ahí…

-_Frida…-_le llego esta vez, ahora con un extraño crujido en su voz pero tratando de mantenerse indiferente- _puedo aceptar que no me mires, pero, ¿puedes al menos escuchar- por favor? –_Debía aceptar que esa última petición se había oído más como una súplica un acuerdo en lo cual Manny se le escapó como tal.

Sinceramente Manny pensaba que terminaría por hablar con ella sin poder verle el rostro. Pero se equivocó:

Debieron transcurrir miles de segundos para que pasara; pero sucedió, solo que de la manera más paciente posible el lograr que la chica se armara de valor para dejarse ver por completo afuera de la sabana, porque…estando en la posición de Frida ¿Qué es lo que tenía que esconder? Y de parte del joven héroe felino ¿Qué es lo que tenía que perder si no el de recuperar al amor de su vida…y el de su futuro hijo/a?

Finalmente La peliazul se dejó ver la cabeza pero el rostro sostenía la mirada hacia abajo mostrando ningún interés en mirar directamente a los ojos de su interlocutor, Manny sabía lo que le sucedía, aunque no había rastro alguna de la bomba en ella que estuviere a punto de llegar a su límite de cuenta regresiva y explotará, no estaba del todo seguro en si terminaría bien o no esta visita al hospital. Las lágrimas ya se hacían notar en sus orbes con más claridad y el moreno no tardó en darse cuenta de ello, pero no quería enfocarse solamente en algo que sabía sin duda alguna lo que sucedía por la mente de su amada: el porqué, se asomaba en ellos.

Y eso era por el orgullo, el maldito orgullo de Frida pesaba tanto por la única razón de querer arreglar las cosas a su manera y de cierta manera hacían desesperar poco a poco al incomprendido Manny que por ausencia de información, se ha creado ideas equivocadas de él.

Manny lo intento una vez más:

-_Sucedieron varias cosas en lo cual no pude llegar a tiempo al departamento_-La peliazul seguía sin mirarlo, como si sus pensamientos se perdieran en la almohada, sin embargo le prestaba atención, pues todas las dudas se verían respondidas en este momento. Sin embargo la actitud de la peliazul por insistir en seguir sin contacto visual con él lo puso aún más nervioso y desesperante-_E-es difícil de explicar todo esto así de golpe, me sentiría mejor si, al menos, me dieras la oportunidad de volver a ver esos ojos azules...-_

_-¡Basta!- _Alzó la voz la chica. No permitirá más que el moreno tratara de dominarla en esta situación_- Basta Manny, no necesito que me hagas sentir mejor-_ lo observaba detenidamente, sus lágrimas corrían como dos riachuelos que nacían desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas pero no le importo que se diera cuenta, ahora no- _Me he conocido como una chica paciente, pero esta vez, no lograrás convencerme con esa explicación, Manny. Lleguemos al punto, por ejemplo: ¿Qué sucedió que no pudiste llegar al hospital cuanto recupere la conciencia?-_

Después de decir aquellas palabras no había otra dirección a quien seguir mirando que a la figura que estaba delante de ella, por un extraño motivo ahora fue el moreno quien bajó la mirada en el minuto en el que hizo la pregunta, discutiendo consigo mismo "¿sonará como excusa lo que voy a decirle?" pensó para sí mismo.

-_No…_-hace una pausa tratando de entonar la voz lo más convincente posible-_no llegue a tiempo para la hora de visitas-_ Volvió el silencio, esto hizo que Manny alzara la vista del suelo hacia ella. Esta vez había dejado de derramar lágrimas pero en sus ojos centellaban un montón de dudas, preguntas sobre esa respuesta, aun mirándolo detenidamente, si decía algo convincente o no. Ante este posible suceso, Manny agrego en tono triste- _Es lo único que...te puedo contestar. _Si, lo sabía, sonaba una excusa ridícula pero era una parte de la verdad, la demás parte, no le convenía revelarlo ahora, no cuando la peliazul estuviese en la cama de un hospital y en el estado del que se encontraba, es decir, no sólo estaba en riesgo la salud de Frida, sino también la del bebé y no pondría en riesgo la salud de las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

El problema es que…siempre que ha querido decir la verdad, la mayoría de veces toma una expresión equivocado y ese fue su principal error. La decisión de perdonarlo con una respuesta definitiva que no se tenga duda en perdonarlo se había esfumado con una excusa que sonaba poco creíble: "no llegue a tiempo a la hora de visitas" ¿Por qué será que tomaba ese comentario como una burla a ella?

_-¿Sabes Manny_?-dijo y en el momento que le quedo para recuperar la energía para hablar completó:- _No te creo_- era la verdad, quizás se estaba pasando un poco de la raya, sin embargo no se encontraba en el mejor momento para evaluar si era mentira o encontraba tan fastidiada y le quedaba poca permeabilidad para aceptarlo del todo-_no es solo que no quiera creerte, es solo que…se me hace…complicado asimilarlo-_esto último lo dijo con un tono como si todas sus esperanzas de algo mejor se habían desvanecido.

Sin embargo Manny no se quedó con sólo esa respuesta:

-_Frida-_cuando pronunció su nombre esta vez sonaba con un inusual tono preocupado-_Tienes derecho de creer ó no en lo que te digo, pero si confiaras en el cariño que te tengo, estarías segura de que lo que te digo es cierto-_Manny ya se estaba desesperando un poco, si su novia le estaba jugando una broma pesada, no era divertido. Seguía a la orilla de la cama en donde se encontraban los dos y no se movería de ahí hasta que las cosas se resolvieran.

-_Ha si, bueno_- dijo no muy convencida y con tono desafiante, algo que desconcertó al moreno- _¿Qué me dices acerca de tu teléfono celular?__Pudiste llamarme, era algo tan sencillo que pudiste hacer, pero no lo hiciste ¿Qué más excusas vas a inventar? ¿Se te acabo el crédito, se gastó la batería, se cayó y se rompió en pedazos?-_Manny no contestó, esa seguiría siendo una respuesta no convincente y si se lo explicaba todavía sonaría ridículo-_ Mientras estaba debilitada por el desmayo la única compañía que tuve fue con mi mejor amiga Leslie, mientras todos se preguntaban en donde se encontraba el padre, se hacían ideas erróneas mientras yo únicamente me ocupaba por reponerme-"_¿eso sonaba a reproche o a información?" Pensaba Manny mientras reflexionaba en lo que le decía la peliazul_-pero ¿sabes lo que significa cargar con la responsabilidad de cubrir tu papel de "buen padre" aun así cuando te encontrabas ausente?...me dolió, Manny-_esta vez las lágrimas empezaron a salírseles con lentitud y Frida se dio cuenta pues se pasó una mano rápidamente en sus orbes- _me prometí no llorar por esta tontería-_no lo logró, las lágrimas se salían con descontrol y se perdían entre sus mejillas casi a la altura de sus labios. Esos labios que extrañaba tanto desde que los probó hace unos días antes de esta extraña y triste escena que no esperaba que saliera a luz como uno de sus más profundas pesadillas…

Manny no soportó mucho el hecho de verla llorar: aunque Frida se cubría el brazo con el propósito de que no lo viera en esa debilidad, lo presentía. Era lo último que quería ver de ella, de tener una imagen al menos especial de ella, pero se equivocó. Esta vez reaccionó mal, como siempre ha tenido ese defecto, pero tenía toda la carga de culpa encima:

_-¿…y tú crees que no intente verte?_ –La pregunta fue tan repentino que le ocasionó a Frida despegarse el brazo del rostro y observar que ahora no se encontraba a su lado en la cama, si no parado a unos centímetros de la misma, esta vez con un tono de voz tan duro que le impedía contestarle- _Frida: ¡no saques conclusiones de la nada sin saber la verdad!….ya te lo dije, llegue justo en el momento donde la hora de visitas había terminado…incluso me sacaron a pesar del escándalo que arme para que me dejaran pasar …!esa es la razón por lo cual justamente me he aparecido hasta el día de hoy ¡PARA VERTE!...!para hacerte saber que llegaría!….! por ti ¡- _A Manny no le importo en ese momento que su tono de voz fuera un poco más rudo que al del inicio, indiferente de lo terrible que se sentía Frida al saber que el moreno pudiese llegar a ser rudo con ella, nunca se imaginó algo similar a esto y además…"no parece el mismo cuando sucedió lo que tuvo que suceder.."-pensó a la desesperada la ojiazul.

-_Me estas ocultando algo, no, no puedo saber realmente que es pero tus ojos me están escondiendo parte de esa verdad…Manny ¿acaso no me tienes confianza como para decirme que está pasando?-_ Frida, como se había jurado en no derramar más lagrimas ante él, apenas se estaba controlando en no hacerlo

-_es para…protegerte_-fue lo único que consiguió sacar a viva voz de la mente del moreno, bajando la cabeza de vergüenza al ver percatarse de que hay mucha posibilidad de que ser seria perdonado después de todo.

"**¿Eres capaz de percibirlo?...que este amor huele a confusión, porque tú y yo tenemos diferentes perspectivas de la realidad debido a la situación, choca uno con el otro, no encajan y sin embargo, ya no hables más, contenía una imagen sobrevalorada en esta prueba…ya no sigas, porque esto equivaldría a un corazón roto.**

_-¿Para protegerme?-_repitió confundida la ojiazul como para que tornara algún sentido la respuesta -_Protegerme, ¿pero de que o…de quién?-_ su voz parecía tornarse un poco más acongojada de lo habitual, harta de estar lidiando con esto.

-_De las circunstancias que se atravesarían en el camino_-fue lo único que respondió como si quisiera terminar rápido el tema y seguía sin mirarla, pero Frida quería hacer todo lo contrario, seguir insistiendo:

-¡_No soporto esto! Manny ¿en qué te basas para decir cosas así? No tienes nada para justificar tu repuesta y me dejas con la duda cuando pensaba que todo se solucionaría con tu llegada…espere tanto tu llegada y de pronto_-su voz se fue apagando hasta que sonara como un susurro- ¡_me sales con esto!-_ Si estuviera de cerca Manny justo antes cuando empezó a reprochar contra Frida juraría que lo hubiera ahorcado con sus propias manos pues en este momento la impotencia y la duda se concentraban en la fuerza que ejercía sus dedos al cerrarlos formando puños que sin duda alguna se desahogarían en su cama. No lloraría…juraba por dios que no lloraría…se concentraría en no provocar que su cerebro ordenara esa función _**"**__No llores, no llores, no llores_" pensaba para así misma en calma, mientras sus oído nos captaban del todo lo que su interlocutor trataba de "arreglar"

-…! _Si supieras el escándalo que he hecho y por no tener la paciencia por volver después cuando me dijeron que la hora de visitas había concluido, podría haberte visitado más temprano…!–_Respondió resignado por la situación y concluyo casi sin pensar en lo que decía- _y no hubiéramos tenido esta PATÉTICA CHARLA DE LO CUAL NO LLEGAMOS A NADA! -_

_-"Con que así lo crees"-_ el pensamiento de optimismo se había esfumado dando lugar a un momento de debilidad_-"no llegaremos a nada si continuamos excusándonos de nuestros actos, ya entiendo Manny_"- y como acto, sin ningún aviso, se acostó dándole la espalda a Manny, como si no quiera la cosa y sintió de pronto que no terminaría en nada bueno esta conversación, pues si no tenía nada que escuchar ¿para qué seguir intentar hablando?

La posición de Frida le dio a entender a Manny que la conversación terminaría hasta este punto y más se le oprimió el corazón al escucharla decir:

-_creo que será mejor terminar esta conversación_- dijo sin tomar la molestia de dirigirse cara a cara hacia su interlocutor.

-_pero…_

-_Ya basta Manny, me siento cansada_-replico Frida sin perder la calma- _además no tardará mucho la llegada de Leslie para buscarme._- parecía dura pero en estos momentos no tenía por qué ser suave con la respuesta que le ha dado de esas excusas- _ya se instaló aquí, así que no habrá problema en donde me quede, mientras resuelvo que hacer con esta prueba de mi vida…_

_-¡Pero podrías seguir quedándote en mi departamento!-_

-_No Manny, por ahora lo que menos quiero es crear más distancia entre los dos_- Frida tenía razón por decir eso, después de todo tengo que seguir adelante y tomar una decisión ahora de su vida: quedarse o regresar….eso implicaría enfrentarse con Emiliano y tener que cargar con una responsabilidad muy grande, más grande que el destino lo tenía planeado- _Acéptalo, es mejor así; tengo que decidir ya que hacer y cómo resolverlo-_

_-¿es-estas planeando volver?-_susurro el moreno con el fantasma del miedo en su voz. Dio unos pasos al frente de la cama pero no se atrevió a acercarse a Frida por si su agresividad verbal regresara y con más fuerza- _Frida, por favor, no tomes decisiones precipitadas… ¿porque no...?_

-_dije que ya hemos terminado esta conversación-_ repitió con un tono de enfado que no provoco más que el suspiro de resignación de su visita tornándose un aire incómodo en el ambiente- _se cómo cuidarme Manny ¡no soy una chiquilla a quien deben de salvar del peligro! Entiéndeme, es por el bien de los dos_- su voz se apagó con el paso con el arrastre de las palabras- _ahora, por favor, necesito estar a solas para…descansar_-

Aunque sus palabras fuesen rudas, aunque tomara la decisión que separaría esta unión que habían formado, las lágrimas y el nudo de la garganta no eran lo menos que se sentía en este preciso momento y tuvo mucho efecto al momento en que la puerta de la habitación de pronto se cerrase con furia y rapidez . Se había ido Manny, ¿Qué había provocado con esto? ¿Era lo correcto? Tener que cargar con todo esto le dolía. Era mucha presión para ella. No lo merecía de ninguna manera; pero por el momento no se enfocaría solo en cómo se sentía Manny, se enfocaría en si regresaba o no, en que forma decirle la noticia a su padre, en qué hacer con el bebé…

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, una serie de pensamientos; unidos unos con otras como si fuera una cinta de película se cruzaron en la mente sin permiso, sin antes reflexionar y detenerse a analizar la posición en donde se encontraba, ya que las palabras parecían brillar con toda luz de esperanza puestas en ellas. Tal palabra como: "regreso", "mantener en secreto" "asimilar", "solución" solamente eran simples palabras, pero formaban parte de un plan en lo cual se inventó para así misma, todo iba bien hasta que pensó en el concepto de su pensamiento como "solución" y después de centrarse más en las posibilidades, abrió los ojos de golpe y se culpó del hecho de siquiera atreverse a pensar en ello…

_¿"Cómo es posible que pensara en ello como una solución"?_ se dijo para sí misma en la soledad de la habitación sin obtener respuesta. Después de varios segundos trato de calmarse intentando no pensar más en eso y logro dormir, un descanso profundo pero sin sueños ni pesadillas.

El reluciente coche rentado, que esperaba la señal de alguna aproximación cerca de otro vehículo para que saliera del estacionamiento techado al camino de regreso a casa, finalmente arrancó y se alejaba lentamente de las instalaciones del hospital, detonando una victoria y alivio para ambas pasajeras adentro. Leslie, quien conducía, mantenía una postura silenciosa durante el trayecto, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas hacia el asiento trasero del auto gracias al espejo retrovisor: su compañera de cuarto, la leal y divertida Frida quien se siempre se ha caracterizado así, ahora colgaba de ella una expresión irreconocible, como pretendiendo mostrar tristeza pero tampoco el mostrar ninguna señal de que estuviera feliz por abandonar la habitación ni de encontrarse sana ella como la de su bebé…

Y es que todo comenzó desde que la visito la última vez, esa vez donde después de eso, su coraje pudo controlar totalmente sus acciones y dirigiéndose a la residencial de Manny le dio una cachetada en su misma puerta, defendiendo a su amiga. Cuando le contó aquello ella respondió con un extraño "gracias" pero acompañado de una sonrisa que le aliviaba todo malestar de pensar que había actuado mal era lo que necesito para que ambas volvieran a sonreír…pero no fue hasta que la vio acostada y sin ánimos de hablar con su visita desde que cruzó la puerta, que, pensó "algo sucedió durante mi ausencia, no hay duda de eso"…

La peliazul, mientras tanto, se encontraba bastante cansada que apenas cruzo palabras con su amiga y más por la molestia de haberla ido a buscar en el hospital para llevarla a donde se alojaba. No es que no quería hablar, de hecho había tanto por contar, pero ¿Quién dijo que el malentendido de ayer con Manny no le seguía causando mal y sin mencionar toda la noche que paso derramando las lágrimas que tanto oculto durante la presencia de el ojiverde solo para no dejar vencer su orgullo?.

En un mundo descomunal, Frida sentía ahora lo que era la definición de "fragilidad" ahora que no contaba con el apoyo de Manny, el novio y padre del ser que crecía dentro de su vientre, debía de escoger entre dos opciones si quería salir viva de esta (y no tenía otra opción) 1) quedarse a vivir aquí bajo cualquier pretexto planteado ó 2) Regresar a Ciudad Milagro y buscar otras alternativas y es aquí cuando…cómo un golpe azotando cada área del cerebro queriendo llamar la atención, fue casi inevitable cuando recordó la alternativa que había usado como "remedio" y sintió culpa de nuevo_; "no debía de pensar en aquello..! ¡No debía!"_ Sin embargo su rostro adopto una mueca de dolor y esta vez Leslie (observándola desde el espejo con cuidado) fue quien rompió el silencio:

_-¿no hace un perfecto día, Frida?-_ no recibió respuesta de ella- _es un alivio que te dieran de alta después de ese susto que me diste, ¡no lo vuelvas a hacer!, estoy ansiosa porque pasemos tu yo y él bebe la tarde. Eso sí, dime cuando te pase eso o te sientas mal para que no cargue con la culpa otra vez ¿he? -_y se rio de su propio chiste pero o logro captar la atención que en estos momentos la daba como "perdida en el espacio"; se rindió y siguió manejando camino a casa.

La peliazul tenía muy en claro las intenciones de su mejor amiga por reanimarla, daría lo que fuera por rechazar el dolor y descargar toda la serie de preocupaciones y aflicciones que cargaba sobre su espalda, pero no era tan fácil. El hecho de salir del hospital no le daba ningún sentido de alegría por pasar la tarde con la persona que más le hacía ser ella sin importar lo que pensaran los demás, veía pasar desde el vidrio de la ventana todo tipo de residencias, únicas y diferente como el arquitecto hizo dar rienda su imaginación en el momento de su construcción; todas, sin ninguna excepción, se veían artificialmente lujosas, de gran atractivo turístico y enormes. _"-Todos, sin excepción iguales"-_ pensaba sin ánimos de nada, incluso sin ganas de querer mirar hacia afuera al sentir que el vehículo doblaba una esquina:

_-Ya estamos a punto de llegar- _fue entonces cuando la peliazul decidió voltear la cabeza y para asombro, todo lo que dijo que era exactamente igual quedo olvidado.

A diferencia de las otras residenciales: enormes y de apariencia sublime y costosa, que observaba pasar desde la ventana, al doblar la esquina de una avenida, _**"Villas Del Sol"**_ parecería no ser de la misma situación económica del dueño ni con logró de atraer múltiples residentes, pero la simple idea de ser una residencial de aspecto simple, con el caluroso aspecto de un "segundo hogar" le bastaba a Frida y entonces todas sus preocupaciones fueron momentáneamente cortados por un milisegundo cuando se sintió extrañamente en casa, más aun al verificar que traía consigo mismo un sentimiento de nostalgia desde que tomó la decisión de viajar por un estado totalmente diferente al que nunca se habría atrevido a visitar a no ser por la presión de su mejor amiga quien ahora la sujetaba del brazo (por miedo a que tropezara o desmayarse de nuevo) la guiaba subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al 5to piso. Leslie se descolgó del brazo para buscar sus llaves mientras le comentaba muy contenta:

_-¡Bienvenida a mi humilde guarida!-_ y luego rectificó_-…em por un periodo corto_- y abrió la puerta dando acceso a su departamento.

No sabría explicar si su reacción es debida a uno de los síntomas del embarazo o porque el sentimiento de nostalgia la provocaba sentirse aún más sensible que lo de costumbre…

Era casi, no casi: Igual…a como estaba decorado el departamento que compartía con ella en la ciudad milagro, salvo claro está por las cosas de la ojiazul y algunos otros detalles, pero le sonaba tan familiar, de pronto una pequeña molestia le comenzó a picar los ojos a nuestra protagonista, dándose cuenta de esto le pregunto

-¿oye, me permites usar tu baño por favor?-digo sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-_S-si, claro, esta al final del pasillo a la derecha_-Frida avanzó con paso veloz hacia la dirección; a Leslie le dio mala espina el hecho de que Frida se sintiera mal de nuevo emocionalmente pero _–"conmigo no durará así_"- se decía mientras avanzaba al interior de su departamento. Alzo la mirada hacia el reloj de pared que descansaba y se dio cuenta que casi era mediodía- hare que se sienta en casa, le prepare algo especial, dicho esto se perdió en la cocina para comenzar a sacar todos sus utensilios de cocina, hasta que escucho un extraño sonido proveniente de afuera donde se encontraba…

-_guuk…gukkBUARGHT-_el sonido extraño era cada vez más repetitivo, extraño pero real, como si estuviera pasando en este momento y no era obra de su imaginación, nadie puede estar haciendo ese sonido…a no ser que...

_- ¡! FRIDA!-_ Exclamó como tan rápido las piernas le regalaron las fuerzas para correr lo más rápido que podía ya que el simple hecho de dejarla otra vez sola le provocaba un poco de terror. Abrió la puerta sin importar tocar la puerta antes de pasar, tan salvajemente que la puerta si no fuera del material resistente del que estaba hecho hubiera caído al suelo dando un estruendoso ruido: efectivamente, vio con una mueca de desconcierto al observar como Frida, quien se agarraba fuertemente la mano izquierda contra su vientre mientras que con la derecha solo se sostenía en el lavamanos, intentaba mantenerse de pie, ya que sus piernas temblaban cuan gelatina fuesen. Ella adelanto de inmediato su paso para sostenerle el cabello, que peligrosamente caía como rio cristalino pegado a su cara y en ese momento en que hizo otro ruidito raro, la ojiazul echo su cabeza otra vez hacia el interior del lavamanos y después de eso contesto- _Q-que_ _horrib-ble son las nau..(Gulp) seas_- decía con una expresión de asco en su rostro. Leslie no pudo más que sonreír ante la ingenuidad de su amiga…pobre, no sabe lo que es estar embarazada…dijo para sí mismo. Ya cuando se percató que no volvería a sentir esas síntomas la llevo hacia lo que sería su habitación, mientras planeaban su próxima vía de escape para enfrentarse a la dura realidad que la golpeaba de frente.

Era un cuarto pequeño… nada fuera de lo normal salvo que estaba decorado equitativamente de un bicolor: azul y blanco, pero con todo lo vital para que un ser humano viva ahí: Cama, ropero, baño privado y una tele; Mientras Frida desempacaba sus pertenecías cuando Leslie volvía a la cocina a preparar la deliciosa de comida que le tenía planeado, encontró el ticket de su boleto de avión y presintió algo que había sospechado desde que estuvo en el hospital: su boleto de ida ha sido cancelado, es decir, ya habían pasado los 2 días y medio en Florida _-¿"Ahora que hago"?-_pensaba nuestra heroína mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, cansada por todo esto, no le quedaba más opción que quedarse….si, tal vez conseguiría un trabajo, viviría con Leslie un tiempo mientras, ¡espera! ¿Su padre no le había dicho que la iría a visitar al cabo de 2 semanas? Y solo quedaba….! 1 semana!...¡! 1 semana para intentar volver a Ciudad Milagro y pretender que nada de esto ha pasado! "Que cruel de destino"…"o será que es un reto que debo enfrentar"…." ¿enfrentarme…finalmente a mi padre"?

Y la duda quedó impregnada en el aire incapaz de responderse por sí sola.

Esa misma noche, pero a muchas calles de diferencia en el lugar donde residían los habitantes del paraíso turístico: tanto como Leslie, Frida y los demás residentes dormían en la residencial _**"Villas Del Sol" **_se producía un gran alboroto en los condominios de **"Playa Celeste", **justo en la puerta donde reside el moreno joven héroe de Manny Rivera ¿Qué estará haciendo a estas altas horas de la noche y en el momento menos indicado? Se preguntan todos los vecinos de abajo y arriba. No faltaba el gritón de uno de ellos que saco la cabeza por la ventana y le gritoneo para que se fuera a dormir…pero el corazón de un chico no escuchaba en este momento, puesto que todo lo que rompía se encontraba deshecho a pedazos y tirado en el suelo, dejando todo atrás a su paso, impedía escuchar las quejas que se amontonaban por montón afuera de su ventana. Él no las escuchaba: no tenía ni las más mínima conciencia del ruido que hacía, solo tenía una meta fija en su mente "debo encontrarlo" "debo encontrarlo" sin ese objeto… la relación que mantenía con Frida se había deteriorado y todo por su ausencia….! Si tan solo la tuviera en sus manos!...pero una verdad era cierta: lo que buscaba no estaba en su departamento…no valía la pena seguir buscando.

Y entonces, una risa escalofriante se asomó en los labios de una chica de cabello negro azabache quien escuchaba gracias a un aparato raro en sus manos que alcanzaba a oír lo que sucedía detrás de la pared que dividía los cuartos de los residentes y con la ayuda de ese instrumento extraño: podía escuchar que todo su plan iba a la perfección

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11 parte #2:**

Hola a todos perdón x mi tardanza en este capítulo como siempre, se me ha atravesado y apenas estoy saliendo viva de todo lo que me dejan en la universidad…de todas maneras nunca piensen que los tendré olvidados porque no es cierto…es completamente absurdo despegarme de esta historia que me está empezando a gustar para mí misma, es mi logro de tanto pensar, llorar, amargarme y tomar café en toda la semana (en serio el café ayuda mucho)

Bueno antes de despedirme, este fic está dedicado para mi hermanita: Jazmin Ramirez Cruz que es su cumpleaños el día de hoy pero si leen esto días después pues de todas maneras fue su cumpleaños y ya parece que este es mi regalo número 3, hermanita te quiero mucho….eeeeeeeeeennnn-fin"

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo. No se despeguen .O

Los quiero mucho.

Atte: Laura Angelica (Oceangirl)


	12. Empezando desde cero

**Historia: "Lo que se puede lograr por amor"**

**Capitulo #12: "Empezando desde cero"**

**Por: Oceangirl24.**

**Comentario: **Los personajes y sus características no son propiedad mía, si no de sus creadores y de la compañía de Nickelodeon. Para mejor comprensión de la historia, ver los capítulos de El tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera, Que lamentablemente no se transmiten en la actualidad pero puedes verlos online. ¡Comenzamos!

Capitulo #12: "Empezando desde cero".

Las olas del mar lograban tranquilizarla de un modo increíblemente terapéutico. ¿Cuál fue su decisión de venir a encontrarse enfrente del mar en medio de una crisis emocional? ¿No será que el viento, que sopla dulcemente por encima de su cabeza despeinando sus cabellos, el canto chillón de las gaviotas que se juntan para componer dulcemente una melodía matutina, el vaivén de las olas del mar acompañado del sonido provisto cuando finalmente se rompen al acercarse a la orilla o simplemente el hecho de encontrarse presente en medio de todos estos sonidos que proporciona la naturaleza y sin embargo sentirse totalmente sola para su deleite?

Cualquiera que fuese una de estas respuestas, Frida se encontraba emocionalmente estable y encontrada en paz como si pareciera mentira de que todos sus problemas, existieran en ese momento y la lucha hubiese sido todo un sueño malo, solo una pesadilla…

De repente una extraña sensación de deseo por sentir el mar bajo sus pies la condujo a levantarse de donde se encontraba sentada originalmente, de sacudirse la arena y acto seguido de aproximarse hasta la orilla del mar, para sentir como la espuma y el agua salada le inundaba con afán todo su pie, mojando cada milímetro de su piel curándola de todo mal que la abrumaba, logrando calmarla…purificándola tanto a dentro como a fuera...parecía tan irreal…

Al llegar a la orilla y ver cumplido su anhelo, a continuación dio pasos hacia atrás para que finalmente se dejase caer sobre la arena, sin despegar la vista al horizonte que se complacía por admirar y se perdía en la lejanía ya que no se podía saber de cierta manera en donde acababa el interminable mar azul. Apenas el sol no lograba por colocarse encima de su cabeza, lo que indicaba que serían como las 8:00 am de la mañana de un viernes. No cabía nada más que con el remolino desbordante de sus pensamientos mezclados con los ruidos de la playa.

Los nombres que ella repite no son bien escuchados por nadie, aunque ese no era la intención: - _Manny_- dejo un suspiro al aire- _Padre_- el miedo al recordar el nombre del cadete de policía volvió a pesarle el corazón- _Madre_- ahora si la nostalgia interrumpió el momento de paz que brevemente solo duró unos segundos para pensar exclusivamente en ella: _¿"Como no pensó en ella antes"?,_ su madre… la mujer que le dio la vida y que, por algún extraño y cómico motivo sentía que, pensando en ella, las cosas se tranquilizarían un poco si directamente iba con ella; conociéndola de toda la vida, al principio sería muy obvio que la noticia de su embarazo seria como un golpe muy duro, pero sin lugar a dudas le daría su apoyo incondicional al saber que sería abuela, agregando esto a que perteneciendo a Manny Rivera, el mejor amiga de su hija quien desde el principio, mostró una acertada visión del futuro de ambos en lo cual los agregaría a su hija y su moreno amigo unidos y que secretamente ella le proporcionó ánimos y extraños guiños cada vez que él venía a su casa varios días atrás de esos momentos de su niñez…ahora lo captaba todo, su madre siempre aprobó a Manny como un buen partido para su hija…

Ahora, el único a quien sería difícil de lidiar seria con su padre, el rudo jefe de policía Emiliano Suarez, cuyo último objetivo, además de combatir con éxito la delincuencia en Ciudad Milagro, es siempre alejar del impertinente Manny rivera a su preciosa hija: Frida Suarez.

Esta vez ella sin pensarlo y conducida por esa rabia que sentía en estos momentos, fijo sus uñas hasta enterrarlas en la arena, cerrando hasta formar un puño donde finalmente su impulso la llevaría a arrojar arena con toda su fuerza hasta las profundidades del mar, seguido por varias conchas que traía consigo. Era de esperarse: "Papa siempre se interpone en mis objetivos" y no es que era porque despreciaba la manera en que trataba de proteger a la familia Suarez, si no su modo de no avanzar a costa de él…es…

! Es indignante!

Sin el apoyo de su padre, todavía le costaba recordar que no estaba sola, tenía el apoyo de su mejor amiga Leslie, su madre (que debe pensar en cómo no involucrar a su padre en esto) tenía a Manny. Esperen… ¿Manny?...

Una descarga eléctrica, indudablemente originada por la ansiedad, fue lo que la obligó a Frida levantarse de su sitio en la arena para examinar con detalle su lado oeste y forzar la vista para que este no trate de engañarla. Pero no… ¿acaso se trataba de alguna alucinación?

Se acercó más y clavó sus ojos puestos en aquella figura móvil que corría al parecer con el objetivo de encontrarse con ella, al final de 10 minutos supo que ! Era real ¡el dueño de aquel nombre invocado justamente estaba corriendo hacia ella como si la verdad y la suerte estuviesen a su favor y sabia de quien se trataba así que no dudo en moverse de su sitio…

_-¡! Manny ¡!-_ mi voz llamando su nombre era lo que esperaba como sonaría: nostálgica esperanzada, empecé a correr hacia el no importando el estado en que me encontraba- _¡Manny_!-mis pies no descansarían hasta que mi cuerpo abrase al dueño de aquella figura que desde lejos me ha reconocido y ahora corría hacia mí con una gran sonrisa que significaba todo para que fuese feliz.

Solo unos cuantos metros nos separaban pero no por mucho tiempo…

_-¡! Manny...!Manny!-_mi voz cansada no permitió que mi cuerpo descansara para poder terminándonos viendo, en un parpadeo, ambos aterrizados en la arena blanda de golpe, sin embargo la siempre preocupante intención de no permitirme caer duro en la arena con Manny sujetándome con fuerza a la cintura, no fue la excepción de parecer un típico encuentro que muchas veces queremos en la vida. Lo mire a los ojos y le susurre- _has vuelto-_

_-he vuelto-_Afirmó el moreno con una sonrisa de alivio- _pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de terminar lo que empezamos juntos-_en eso me tomo de las manos y juro que no había mejor escena que está en mi vida y entonces un recuerdo oscureció por un momento mi felicidad…

-_Pero…y lo que me estas ocultando, ¿crees que lo he olvidado ese pequeño detalle?-_ dije odiándome a sí misma en interrumpir esa bella escena pero no podía aguantar las ganas de saber la verdad detrás de ello.

-_acepto que me he equivocado en tratar de ocultártelo-_repuso el bajando un poco la mirada.

-_entonces que es, ¿Manny…?_

_-No podemos avanzar si "eso" y tus dudas se interponen en nuestra relación ¿verdad?_

_-Manny, no me refería a eso-_Ahora era yo la que sentía miedo en su corazón, tenía miedo que por sus ridículas dudas no se volviera a repetir esta escena y con ello alejarse más del padre de la criatura que crecía dentro de ella- ¿_sabes qué? Olvídalo, no me merezco esto, soy demasiada insegura en esto…_

Y en ese momento mi inseguridad fue callada por unos labios depositados suavemente en los míos, callando mi quebrantable voz y así volvió el silencio que la madre naturaleza nos otorgaba dentro de un ritmo suave de las olas del mar y los gritos de las gaviotas.

-_mmm-_ rompí finalmente el beso para mirarlo a los ojos y añadir-_creo que ya no quedaran más dudas…_

-_No, no lo hagas de nuevo, tenía que hacer que te callaras con algo_- dijo sonriendo y nos volvimos a besar; pero esta vez Manny interrumpió el beso, sin soltar su mano en mi barbilla y mirándome a los ojos.

-_Recuerda_-dijo despacio como si se tratase de un secreto- _que cada cosa_ _que te oculte,_ _cualquier cosa, es para protegerte_- quería replicar algo pero fui interrumpida por Manny- _no dudes de que te amo mucho y a este bebé, daría lo que fuera para que estuviesen a salvo, confía en mi ¿sí?_- acto seguido le beso en la frente, entonces no pude soltar una risita nerviosa y me quede mirándolo a los ojos junto con las frentes pegadas al igual que nuestras narices, pero sin contacto de labios.

Sin embargo, algo mucho más extraño e inédito amenazaba por empezar a arruinar el momento: no eran personas, ni siquiera enemigos, era el mismo clima que expresaba su opinión al respecto…

Empezó con el sonido de un relámpago, provocando que nuestras cabezas se alzaran (al mismo tiempo) hacia el cielo y nuestras reacciones fueron las mismas: _"¿desde cuándo el cielo, que en un principio era azul, se tornó tan gris y con nubes amenazadores de lluvia_?" entonces yo me di cuenta de algo más. El sol se había escondido completamente para dar paso a una playa sumergido casi en la oscuridad, bueno no digamos totalmente a oscuras pero todo parecía un tono triste y sin ningún rasgo de luz ni brillo por ningún lado que de pronto mi respiración se volvió cansada y me entro de nuevo el miedo. Mire a Manny para buscar una explicación a esto pero se encontraba totalmente perplejo mirando hacia nuestras espaldas, el oeste (justo en la misma situación en donde me di cuenta que el corría hacia mi) y fije mi vista unos segundos para darme cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de reconocer a lo lejos… ¿Qué estaba buscando un pequeño rayo de sol? No era específicamente eso, pero sobresalía del color de lo que nos rodeaba ahora la playa, que se tornó gris y oscura, pero esa cosa que se movía y… ¿ladraba? ¿Por qué su color era muy diferente al resto del paisaje? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Al principio creí que mi imaginación había añadido lo de los ladridos, pero a medida de que esas cosas se acercaban, mis dudas hicieron que acallara mis pensamientos. Notaba algo más que golpeaba una masa grande contra el suelo, como una especie de… ¿carroza? ¿Una carroza jalada por perros?...

-_Manny_- dije con la voz entrecortada por el miedo y la ansiedad de saber a qué se enfrentaba -_¿q-qué es eso?-_

El moreno tampoco me pudo responder. Estaba igual de desconcertado como su amada y sin embargo, sin tiempo que perder, se puso delante de Frida para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa o persona que fuese si su plan era contra ella. Tenía lista las manos sujetas en su cinturón del tigre para convertirse en el héroe que una vez fue en la Ciudad Milagro. Ya estaban en la mitad en donde nos encontramos cuando mis sospechas fueron acertadas: había un jinete, alguien quien dirigía a los perros, y los perros no eran unos simples canes, yo los mire con la cara aún más atónita que desde el principio:

Los Doberman Pinscher, los canes mejor entrenados por la policía de Ciudad milagro y fieles acompañantes de incontables luchas por el crimen de mi papá: el jefe de policías Emiliano Suarez, estaban corriendo hacia nosotros de una manera en que no podría describir que era amistosa; estaban cargando sobre rieles una carroza, efectivamente como sospechábamos Manny y yo: ¡Una carroza idéntica al de la supervillana: Sartana de los muertos! Con todo esto, no llego a asustarme nada, hasta que oí al jinete de la carroza exclamar con furia:

_-¡! Desobediente! _–

El susto vino después no solo porque mis perros estén ladrando con esa furia injustificada ni por la carroza al estilo de sartana de los muertos: si no por reconocer la voz de aquel que le repetía diciendo: "_desobediente, traidora";_ aquel único barbón cuyo propósito en la vida tal parece ser alejar a Manny de su vida, con ello traumarlo, hacerle saber que no está en sus posibilidades de que obtenga mi amor …o incluso seguir con mi amistad; Emiliano Suarez, y sus ojos de un inexplicable brillo macabro en sus pupilas, se acercaba cada vez más hacia nosotros junto con sus nobles perros

De pronto sentí como Manny me soltó de las manos tan repentinamente que no me di cuenta y este ya corría hacia el lado contrario a toda prisa, mientras que yo, como un acto reflejo, me levante y lo seguí; inundaba de miedo no quería ver atrás, pues esos ojos inyectados de decepción me asustaron hasta ya no poder ni siquiera tener el valor de mirar hacia lo que estábamos huyendo: solo correr, correr hasta donde haya alguna señal de dar fin a pisar esta playa con la arena pegajosa debajo de mis tobillos; entonces descubrí que algo no encajaba: por más que corríamos, la playa no terminaba, no tenía fin, no encontraba nada más que arena por donde se observara y entonces veo que Manny no se ha detenido ni un instante al igual que mi padre, que avanzaba peligrosamente ( y en cierta forma extraña debido a como lo recordaba a él) hacia nosotros.

Entonces ocurrió algo que no lo vi venir y a pesar de mis gritos de advertencia no fueron suficientes para detener el horror que se presentó a continuación:

Uno de los Doberman Pinscher se adelantó de su manada dando un gran salto (que daba la impresión de que volaba mientras se detenía por los aires) por lo que a Manny no se le privilegió tiempo de esquivarlo. Los ladridos fueron confundidos por los quejidos y llantos del moreno mientras este desaparecía de la vista salvo por los brazos que se agitaban con insistencia; al aproximarme al lugar sin dejar de gritar su nombre mi olfato se inundó de pronto de una pestilencia poco agradable para quien se tiene conciencia de lo que se trataba y tanto mi nariz como mis ojos empezaron a deteriorarse con solo imaginarlo: sangre…

No se podía soportar el hedor que provenía de aquel lugar.

_-¡! MANNY!-_Grite con todas mis fuerzas aun sabiendo que mi grito no impediría el continuo ataque del can; seguido del acompañamiento de los de su grupo que desviaron su principal carrera de persecución y también atacaron a Manny. En el suelo cubrían algunas telas de ropa del moreno y algunas manchas reconocibles de un rojo maldito cubriendo en ella las manchas de mi esperanza-_¡! SUELTENTELLO, DEJENLO…PORFAVOR!-_ Me derrumbo en el suelo, desesperanzada, sin siquiera atreverme a desviar la vista, solo para figurarme que aun rastro de movimiento de brazos o de pies o de lo que sea….me haga entender que Manny todavía sigue luchando por su vista..

Pero dentro de pocos minutos me di cuenta que ni eso se agitaba a la vista y gruesas lagrimas resbalaron automáticamente hasta mis mejillas. Por último, a consecuencia del terror que se me desataba ante mis ojos, me agarre las manos en la cabeza, escondí mi rostro en medio de ellos y ahogué un grito seco:

_¡! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- _la realidad me vino de golpe tan repentinamente que logré despertarme de la pesadilla que me obligó a incorporarme de la cama y jadear con gotas de sudor frio.

A consecuencia de mi inesperado grito a la mitad de la media noche, una figura en medio de la oscuridad se coló en medio de mi habitación, apresurada y jadeante: Leslie. Mi mejor amiga, quien vestía con un camisón delgado y pantalón de tela del mismo color azul pálido, se acercó a mi cama con un aura de preocupación y ensueño previsto en su rostro lleno de dudas:

_-¡Frida…!-_ no pudo terminar su oración al verme totalmente sudada de sueño y posiblemente por el estado de mi rostro- _¿Por qué…estas…?-_

-_Tuve un sueño, nada más_-escondió su rostro con ambas manos, estaba ligeramente temblorosa puesto que recordaba fracciones de la pesadilla -"¿Qué significaba ese sueño?"-pensó para sí misma…

Después de pensar en ello, un sonido suave, como algo minúsculo golpeando hacia afuera y en la ventana la regreso de su realidad y miro por la ventana: estaba lloviendo: las gruesas gotas de lluvia tocaban melodiosamente el cristal de la ventana de su habitación con mucho afán. Posiblemente inició mientras estaba atrapada en aquella pesadilla dentro de su mente.

-¿_Estas segura que nada más fue eso?-_dijo Leslie no muy convencida, ahora cruzando los brazos- _Sabes que te conozco Frida, y eso…no creo que fue un sueño…no de esos placenteros_…

Tal vez la angustia, que se asomaba por los orbes de mis ojos, fue lo que provocó que me delatara el efecto del golpe con la realidad y la mentira de pretender que todo se encuentra en su lugar, porque mi amiga no despejaba su mirada directa hacia los míos. No solo era pésima en tratar de ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos y temores dentro de uno, aparentando un aura de tranquilidad y de "todo está bien" , si no que no tardaría mucho en derrumbarme como una chiquilla miedosa en busca de consuelo para sus agobios y tormentos; Leslie me conocía perfectamente bien como para tratarla de manera indifente.

Me levante de la cama y corrí directo hacia ella para abrirme paso hacia los brazos que siempre me han acogido siempre en mis momentos de debilidad y reproche. Leslie se sorprendió al principio pero eso no significó que se apartara o me regañara en que debiera de comportarme normal y que dejase de comportarme como una niña pequeña y lo afrontará. Nunca fue de ese modo; casi me siento culpable por arruinarle la noche e incluso de haberle ensuciado con mis lágrimas su pijama favorito pero ella no se ocupó en nada más que acariciarme mi cabello largo y azulado y susúrrame cosas para que me tranquilizara como :"_ todo va a estar bien", "trataremos de salir adelante en esto"._

Finalmente, cuando logre tranquilizar mi llanto y nos sentamos al borde de la cama, le conté todo sobre el sueño: le narré sobre mi visita hacia una playa interminable, la aparición de Manny, los perros, el carruaje idéntico de sartana de los muertos (a estas alturas Leslie había escuchado sobre la supervillana más nunca tuvo la oportunidad o la suerte de verla en persona). Mientras que le contaba las partes de mi sueño Leslie no paraba de mostrar expresiones de asombro, duda y una mueca extraña como si estuviera dudando de que eso fuese real o no habría de tomarlo en broma:

-_Frida, no podría decirte con seguridad el significado de tu sueño, pero creo que es algo serio que por coincidencia hayas seleccionado a tu padre, a manny,la carroza de sartana y los perros en el mismo lugar donde empezó…¿te resulta extraño?-_

Un dato curioso que no había detectado en mi amiga hasta ahora: ella cree mucho en las cosas respecto al significado de los sueños, en el karma y todo lo demás relacionado con la psicología.

-_Puede ser que tu consiente esté tratando de advertirte algo-_ prosiguió mirando el suelo pero hablando seriamente- _quizás, solo quizás, tus grandes temores lo constituyen, en este caso, tu padre quien se encontraba manejando la carroza de sartana de los muertos (dos desagrados fusionados en uno) pero conservas la esperanza depositado en Manny_- seguí guardando silencio en su explicación- _y tus problemas están relacionado con los perros, porque al principio los reconociste como tus amigos y sin embargo no te recibieron como esperabas (tus perros en la vida de Ciudad Milagro) y como consecuencia te persiguen como si fueses el enemigo. Esa es otra teoría: podría en un futuro que tus problemas se voltean en tu contra y en el equipo de tu padre. ¿Sabes cuál podría ser el mensaje de este sueño?-_pregunto en el momento en que un trueno inundo toda la oscuridad con su luz volviéndolo todo oscuro en un par de segundos pero esta vez sentí un peso enorme en el estómago al pensar en la respuesta correcta:

-_Que tarde o temprano, mi deber es enfrentarme con la realidad, _-Tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo- _debo enfrentarme con,_ ¿_Emiliano Suarez?-_ y la miré a sabiendas que ella en efecto asintió con la cabeza a pesar que lo último lo exprese a pesar de mi perplejidad.

Sabía que de cierta forma, sin necesidad de tener ese sueño, era lo más conveniente.

-¿_sabes que estaba pensando en estos días, Leslie?-_pregunte mirando su figura en lineada por el filtro débil que proyecta la luna sobre la oscuridad y ella giró la cabeza hacia la mía- _en mi padre, en eso, pero no era lo único que me preocupaba_, al principio no sabía porque era mi primera opción pero- Leslie seguía apreciando mi tiempo para aclarar mejor mi remordimiento- _He estado pensando, seriamente e-en abortar- _se me quebró la voz_ y _percibo que Leslie ahogó un grito tapándose con ambos manos la boca por lo que rápidamente ratificó - _¡pero no lo hare! –_la miró a los ojos para tranquilizarla-_Ya estoy decidida, haré, haré todo lo posible para salir adelante aunque eso implique que el bebé sea o no reconocido por su padre y por su abuelo-_ solté una risita, no tengo una idea consiente de cómo lo haría pero no por eso me daba por vencida: si estaba en mi poder enfrentar a todo aquello que mi subconsciente reprime ya sea por el miedo o el rechazo y quedarme en esta nueva vida: tendría que actuar ahora que las aguas están calmadas, pero:¿Cómo podría regresar a Ciudad Milagro sin dinero?...

_-¿Cómo lo harás?-_ era la misma pregunta que en ese momento Leslie y yo compartíamos en secreto pero fue ella quien fue capaz de dejarlas salir como un susurro acompañado con el sonido de la lluvia- _¿Qué Tienes pesado hacer?-_

Pero no tarde en responderla:

-_Mañana buscare trabajo, lo que sea suficiente, mientras no se note la carga de mi cuerpo-_susurre-_ ahorraré hasta el último centavo y haré lo posible por mantenerme a salvo aquí mientras busco como revelarle a mi padre sobre mi embarazo, pero por ahora, me quedaré aquí_-

-_Frida-_ me observó desde su lugar, pero su voz se mantuvo fuerte como si fuese una madre que intentaba entrar en razón a los caprichos de su hija- _no quiero arruinar tu plan, pero recuerda que tu padre planea visitarte dentro de seis días para que festejemos juntos su cumpleaños…!Mientras él cree que estoy en el departamento a fuera de la ciudad milagro, se suponía que tú (gracias a mi mentirita) que te encontrabas en otro país extranjero ayudando en una granja!... –_

¡Era cierto! Todo era verdad, por más que trataba de ahogar esa realidad transformándose en irrealidad: su padre la visitaría, no tenía pasaje para regresar a tiempo a Ciudad Milagro ¿y cómo lo recibiría?, el tamaño de su vientre todavía no daba indicios de contener una vida adentro: estaba claro que podría pasar eso sin ningún problema.

Suspire de alivio, lo que provoco que Leslie me mirase con una mueca de incredulidad, pero no duro mucho ya que me pego de frente otra incógnita: ¿volvería a ciudad milagro sin el padre de esta criatura? ¿Sería capaz de permanecer más tiempo ocultando su milagro hasta que…? ¿Manny volverá por ella si se fuera?, cerré los ojos para disimular su enojo ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de perdonarlo cuando la había dejado mal?, si, podía ser que mi problema era el orgullo…tendría que aprender a afrontarlo si quería salir de esto sin meter en aprietos ni a Leslie, al bebé e incluso (debía de reconocerlo) a Manny para que las cosas no se salieran de control…

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar y con sueño…

Supongo que Leslie notó la carga que me oprimía de todas esas preguntas en un solo golpe: porque se quedó callada, respetando mí silencio y solo opto por mirar el suelo un tanto apenada. La comprendo, esta situación la aflige tanto como a mí, todo lo que me pasa de alguna forma también ella sale involucrada (aunque no es a propósito). Tenemos una conexión increíblemente psíquica, como si fuésemos verdaderas hermanas.

Al final, ella un esfuerzo por remediar lo anterior; se acercó más acortar la distancia del mueble hasta donde me encontraba y me abrió los brazos para acercarme más a mi cuerpo, para regalarme un abrazo. Yo se lo correspondí, aunque esta vez me programe para que las lágrimas no se me fuesen a tornar otra escena melodramática de nuevo y no lo hice.

En ese momento el sonido de un relámpago junto con su luz resplandeciente nos obligó a separarnos de golpe. Pero a diferencia de mi mueca de horror que se dibujó naturalmente en mi rostro por el fenómeno de las tormentas eléctricas, mi amiga se empezó a reír de mi tratando de ahogar una carcajada que a duras penas lograba contener y le respondí con un golpe en la cabeza con mi almohada.

_-¡Auchhh!-_su reacción fue aún más cómica de lo que imagine por lo que ahora la que reía era yo a diferencia de hace unos minutos-¡_qué mala!_- se sobaba ligeramente la parte de arriba de su cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

No falto para que al poco rato mi mejor amiga de toda la vida me acompañara con sus carcajadas la una con la otra golpeándonos con nuestras almohadas y con lo que teníamos al alcance.

Hasta que una de esas me canse tanto que me senté rendida en la cama. Observe el reloj digital que se encontraba en la mesita de noche: -"12:30"-Leí.

"_Rayos"-_pensé-_"es muy tarde "¿cómo buscare trabajo si me desvelo?"-_detuve el juego un momento para dedicarme a observar mi ventana, todavía tanto como la lluvia como los truenos se encontraban activos a esta hora, por lo que se me ocurrió una idea y llamé la atención de mi compañera de juego:

-_Leslie-_comencé dejando mi almohada a un lado para dar fin al juego- _¿no sería mucha molestia si me acompañaras esta noche, solo por esta vez?_- Leslie se quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos, no tuve remedio más que agregarle a mi rostro la de un perrito asustad, pero al final comprendió mi situación y asintió con la cabeza acompañado de una sonrisa, yo me quede tranquila: por fin la noche regresará a su tranquilidad de nuevo.

Acompañada de una almohada y una cobija, mi compañera de dormitorio se acercó a la cama pidiendo que le tocara la esquina de la cama y yo me acomode como pude en la parte donde se separaba por unos centímetros mi cabeza con la pared del cuarto. Pero no me importaba si tenía a alguien con quien pasar la tormentosa noche y quien mejor que tu mejor amiga…aunque, viéndolo desde otra perspectiva…era raro.

Salvo porque a mitad de la madrugada Leslie balbuceaba incoherencias en un susurro, yo que me dormí a espaldas de ella e ignoré la posición de la que se encontraba, en una de esas sentí que alguien por detrás se me acurrucaba cerca entre sueños, (esto fue porque entre sueños le quite la sabana ajena dejándola como blanco de aires frescos y fríos, supongo la llevó su instinto), sin embargo, no me importo y la noche transcurrió de lo más normal y tranquilo: sin pistas que revelen la figura de los canes, la carroza de Sartana o de Emiliano Suarez.

Tal cual como desearía que pasaran los días que se avecinan cerca.

A la mañana siguiente, el clima se recompuso tan rápido como si nunca hubiese dado señas algunas por la tormenta eléctrica que se desató anoche, salvo por las nubes que se colocaron justo arriba de la residencia **"Villas del sol". **El primer rayo de sol acarició suavemente el primer edificio hasta ascender a la ventana que infiltraban directamente aquellas luces brillantes hacia cierta ventanilla que le daba directo a la habitación cuyas dos ocupantes femeninas no tuvieron más opción que la de compartirla en la noche por la voluntad de Morfeo e invadidas por el azote imprevisto de la madre naturaleza.

Sin embargo no se encontraba en la cómoda cama ninguna pista de aquellas dos personas que se quedaron a dormir en ese mismo mueble, sino solamente se visualizaba entre las apretadas sabanas la azulada caballera, quien dormía plácidamente en su lado de la cama; al poco rato no tardó mucho en despertar pues, la entrada cada vez más superficial de los rayos del sol, terminó por reflejarse por encima de su angelical rostro:

-"_umhum"_-gimió entre sueños colocándose por instinto su brazo izquierdo hacia la altura donde le pegaba tan intensamente los rayos mañaneros de aquel astro_-"grrr"-_ahora se convirtió en gruñido el calor que proporcionaba la posición de sol mañanero y las sabanas comenzaban a adquirirlo_-¡ya, ya, esta bien!-_ le decía a la nada poniéndose boca abajo y tratando de abrir cuidadosamente los ojos, ayudada por el brazo que le servía como refugio de sombra hasta que finalmente los abrió.

Su primer pensamiento fue el de preguntarse a sí misma _"¿Qué hora es?"_ hasta que se percató que con la ayuda de la posición del sol que se mantenía alzado desde el edificio, ella presentía que pudiesen ser más de las 10 am. En ese momento giro su cabeza hacia la derecha donde debería encontrarse su mejor amiga, sin embargo no la encontró ahí.

Antes de girar la cabeza hacia su lado para consultar el reloj, la puerta de la habitación hizo un ligero "clic" abriéndose paso para mostrar a Leslie cargando una mesita plegable con su desayuno ya preparado: huevos estrellados, un vaso con aparente jugo de naranja y a un lado un tazón con fruta fresca recién cortada en rebanadas. Frida no podría encontrar palabras para su amabilidad y cuidado que tenía sobre ella.

-_¡Buenos días!-_ exclamó con el tono tan alegre que la caracterizaba mientras se acercaba hacia la cama de la peliazul.

-_Buenos días_- le contesto con una sonrisa -_Leslie, no tenías por qué molestarte en prepararme el desayuno…_

_-¡calla!-_ exclamo ocasionando que alzará los ojos Frida de la sorpresa y agregó- _para eso son las mejores amigas, además con tu condición…quiero que tu embarazo sea perfecto para que no haya problemas con el nacimiento de mi sobrinito o sobrinita cuando venga al mundo…-_deja la bandeja a la altura de su mejor amiga para agregar con las manos libres- _debe tener los cachetes bien lindo, quiero agarrárselos y sobárselo…y_…

-_Si así es el caso, no te dejare estar a solas con mi bebé, olvídalo_-Frida se incorpora para alcanzar su desayuno y agarra un tenedor- _Seguramente se va a traumar tanto que no te necesitare de niñera y tendría que buscar a alguien extra que me ayude-_

_-¡haaaaa_-¡ Leslie suspira rendida bajando la cabeza y una expresión triste- _Está bien, está bien, me controlaré, te lo prometo- _comento devolviéndole a Frida devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera que fue devuelta por ella.

Convencida de que hoy será un mejor día, la ojiazul se dispone para saborear el buen desayuno que le ha preparado con cariño. Se sentía como en casa; pero sucedió que, cuando apenas su lengua había escuchado todo lo que constituía la clara del huevo, fue cuando su rostro cambio de complicidad por una de sorpresa, levemente transformado por repulsión y al poco rato por una expresión de asco. En ese momento Leslie supo de inmediato lo que se venía a continuación y se levantó de inmediato haciendo sacando lo más rápido posible a Frida de la cama, provocando un estrepitoso ruido de platos rompiéndose en pedazos y el rebote de los utensilios al caer al suelo…

- 1 Hora después-

Leslie no tuvo más remedio que esperar detrás de la puerta con una expresión de total desconcierto mientras escuchaba el sonido del esfuerzo por regurgitar* el desayuno así como calmar las náuseas tan fuertes que le provocaban, a tal grado que no salía su cabeza de la parte inferior de la taza del baño con ambas manos apoyadas a sus lados.

-_Amiga, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-pregunto colocando su oído izquierdo en la puerta para escuchar mejor._

_-sí, ahí voy- _Se escuchó tan preciso que su voz salía como eco desde el interior del retrete pero distanciándola de este. Sin embargo su expresión volvió a ponerse colorada y con una mano sujetando su boca volvió la necesidad de meterla de nuevo- _es decir, no…Brhh_hhjjh-

-_Bueno, tomate tu tiempo-_ dijo con un ademan de preocupación pero supuso que es mejor dejar las cosas la madre naturaleza lo maneja. Y hablando de madre naturaleza… se preocupó por el tiempo que la conllevaría sus síntomas ya que de pronto le nacieron las ganas de usar el baño. Suspiro y dejo a solas la puerta del baño y a prepararse por el nuevo día que apenas estaba comenzando.

Aproximadamente 1O minutos después, una chica de cabello azul y rostro expresadamente colorada por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer por mantenerse estable se apareció en la cocina donde se encontraba Leslie preparándose su propio desayuno, pero antes de que incluso le regresara el saludo, su mejor amiga tomó carrera para eliminar de una vez por todas ese tiempo que le molestaba el no poder usar su baño ya que era el único en todo el departamento. Frida no le importo ese gesto ya que la entendía: se había demorado mucho a dentro.

Entonces detectó en la mesa que sobraba parte del desayuno que quedó intacto en la bandeja y aún no había probado: la taza con la fruta seca. _"dios, por favor"_ pidió en silencio: acto seguido se sentó y sin mucho entusiasmo en su "nueva dieta" comenzó a alcanzar la fruta, fue por un tenedor y picando un trozo de papaya lo llevo hasta su boca no sin antes detenerse por una nueva novedad: el olor de aquella fruta le resultaba mayor intensidad que antes, lo cual le encontraba un poco raro pero gracias a ello ya saboreaba lo que vendría el sabor de este y mordió un pedazo con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que la sensación de nauseas volviera de golpe, pero sin embargo no se hizo presente; abrió los ojos de sorpresa y siguió picando la fruta que esperaba todavía ansiosamente enfrente de ella y todos pregonaban un olor diferente y exquisito ante sus sentidos al parecer más desarrollados por su estado. La taza de donde alguna vez estaba lleno de diversas frutas desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Justo antes de darse cuenta, Leslie ya había regresado también con una señal de alivio y le comento muy seria:

-_Debemos tener más cuidado con el régimen alimenticio…sobre todo para una embarazada-_

Como respuesta Frida le enseño el tazón de fruta vacío que reposaba junto a ella y su amiga lo captó:

-_Así que, estando embarazada tienes un gusto por la fruta, algo raro viniendo de ti en el tiempo pasado_-

-_Pues supongo que muchas cosas cambiaran de mí, ahora que tengo a alguien creciendo dentro de mí- _

_-¿Qué tienes en contra mi sobrinito?- _y ambas chicas acabaron riendo juntas para luego Frida recordar algo que le hiciera volverse a ponerla de pronto con un aire de nostalgia.

_-¿Sabes una cosa?_ _Antes de que sucediera mi repentino desmayo_-se concentró para esforzarse por hablar ya que de su boca acumulaba mucha de saliva- _Manny se comprometió en buscar un ginecólogo para saber la evolución de mi bebe y por eso me dejo sola_- en ese momento las lágrimas del simple recuerdo del moreno provoco nacieran de sus bellos ojos azules aunque logro voltear la cara disimulando viendo algo y continuo- _pero se demoró mucho en volver, por lo que me sentí ¿ansiosa?, no sé qué me sucedió, pero sentí muchas ganas de ir a buscarlo y por el esfuerzo que hice en llegar a la puerta de pronto comencé a ver todo tan nublado y pálido de color…_

_-Que horrible-_ susurro Leslie en voz baja Leslie con su café ya preparado en la mano que durante su relato fue a servírselo pero sin dejar de morderse el labio- _pero entonces_- se miraron fijamente una con la otra- _no has hecho consulta mínima sobre tu estado u orientación, ¿verdad?_- a modo de respuesta baja la mirada hacia la mesa, Leslie parecía capaz de leer su mente pues agrego- (ríe) _descuida Frida, no te estoy regañando ni nada pero si debemos de consultar con expertos y ver que comida es adecuado para el embarazo, espérame aquí_- dicho esto se levantó de su silla y fue a buscar algo en la sala, mientras dejaba un aire de dudas que no podrían responderse por el momento pero le dejaban inquieta a nuestra protagonista: ¿Qué hacer?, ella mismo se prometió en ir a buscar empleo en alguna parte de la ciudad pero ¿A dónde iría si no lo conocía? ¿Tendría éxito su búsqueda?

En seguida regreso su amiga y observó que ella sostenía lo que parecía un raro libro en sus manos y lo llevo hacia la mesa para sentarse y finalmente lo abrirlo para comenzar a buscar algo que la ojiazul ignoraba. Pero dentro contenía mucha publicidad, palabras y número telefónicos, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un directorio oficial de Florida; lo único malo es que se encontraba todo impreso en idioma inglés que Frida no estaba acostumbrada pero al parecer eso no detuvo a Leslie:

_-hummm_- dijo posando su vista en un anuncio que le llamo la atención_- encontré un centro de ginecología no muy lejos de donde estamos y al parecer es de confianza_-alzó la cabeza para ver la expresión de Frida pero no encontró ni una señal de felicidad en su rostro, más bien era como si dudara_-¿Qué pasa, no quieres ir al doctor a que te revisen?_

-_Es sólo que de pronto me recordó que debo de tomar yo misma las riendas de mi vida y hasta ahora lo único que me extraña de mi misma es visitar un ginecólogo-_

_-¿Qué?-_de pronto se dio cuenta que nunca conoció sus verdades intimas por lo que se atrevió a preguntar con cierta incomodidad-_¿t-tú nunca has ido al ginecólogo?- _

Frida callo tardo en responder por lo que la respuesta ya se había formulado en el aire pero las dudas no se acabaron ahí:

_-¿pero, se puede saber por qué? _

-_Nunca me atreví a ir, es en cierta forma incómodo y bueno… ¡así fue! Ya lo dije! ¿Satisfecha?-_ su actitud cambio tan drásticamente que provoco que Leslie diera un pequeño salto de su silla por el repentino aumento de voz en la chica de frente- _lo siento_- se disculpó ella sin mirarla a los ojos- _de pronto sentí mucha presión._

_-E-em está bien- _contesto su amiga un_ poco _consternada por el cambio de humor repentino de Frida, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que acostumbrarse a eso y mucho más- _bueno entonces voy _a hablar para concertar* una cita si no te importa-

-_¿eh? ¿y por qué yo no?- _se extrañó su compañera con aire infantil.

-_por dos razones: número uno, porque te encuentras en un estado cuyo idioma que más se habla es el inglés_ y número dos, porque aceptémoslo pequeña Frida,- le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal antes _de agregar-tu ingles no es muy bueno que digamos_.

_-Sopes_- es lo último que pudo decir la ojiazul ya que no se le ocurría nada para defender su situación y dejó entonces que Leslie se hiciera cargo de la llamada.

_-¿no pudiste averiguar de un ginecólogo que hablara español_?-Insistió Frida temblando como gelatina mirando como la sala de espera se llenaba de todo un poco de extranjeros con acentos y tonos muy difíciles de seguirles el paso. Sin embargo Leslie rio entre dientes como si lo encontrará todo pan comido y era ella misma la que lo ponía difícil:

_-¡Que va! No sé consta de donde sea el doctor_- especificó con tono de indiferencia- _solo hice una cita con la recepcionista del lugar, quien hablaba en inglés, pero tu déjate de preocupar por eso-_ mencionado esto posó su mano libre al vientre de su amiga- _lo importante es saber cómo esta creciendo esta criatura de dios…_

-_tienes razón-_ ratificó Frida bajando amorosamente hacia su vientre y miraba a Leslie como ella trataba de sentir esa presencia, mientras la ojiazul pensaba en silencio: _"ahora debo dedicarme al 100% a él o ella, y dejar de pensar solamente en mi"_- bueno, solo falta esperar a que nos llamen- Observó a su alrededor que muchas madres (tanto jovencitas como personas adultas) esperaban con mucha aflicción su cita con el doctor y miraban un tanto ansiosas ese cuadro digital que indicaba el turno de pacientes que van atendiendo en orden. A Frida le tocaba el número _"235"_ y apenas se indicaba con esas letras rojas que apenas iba por el numero "210":

-_Esto tomará un largo tiempo-_suspiro Frida en voz alta y se recostó mejor en el asiento incapaz de permanecer los ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE UNA GUARIDA ESCONDIDA EN LAS RUINAS DE UNA CASA ANTIGUA:**

Una risa maligna de voz femenina rebotaba con su eco por toda la casa:

-_HAHAHA_-La dueña de aquella voz no podía esconder su emoción_- ¡Está resultando muy bien nuestro maligno plan!_- la sombra que proyectaba daba la impresión que era una mujer muy joven y de baja estatura.

-_ni te emociones tanto querida-_ respondió una voz chillona esta vez de voz masculina- _que todo haya empezado como lo hemos planeado no significa que terminará así…_

-_hummm, me desconcierta tu negativismo_-repuso con presencia de enfado en la voz.

-_no es eso, es solo que me considero_-se calló un momento para pensarlo mejor-_realista._

-_Si como quieras_- continuo la misteriosa chica sin permitir que nadie la bajara de su burbuja- _El caso es que nuestro plan está dando resultados positivos: tenemos el celular de Manny, hemos provocado que los malentendidos entre él y su amada Frida siguieran acumulando una distancia entre ellos, aunque claro está que el estúpido héroe del tigre trataría de buscarle su perdón y confianza de nuevo, pero ¡No lo debemos permitir!-_dicho esto con un puño elevado en el aire y los dientes apretados.

_-¿Cuál es tu siguiente jugada, entonces?-_Le asaltó la duda al de voz chillona.

-_ohm, espera y verás_-su mirada se posaba en cierto celular de tapa azul y su conjunto gris que lo encontraba acariciando cuidadosamente como si ese objeto seria la clave para su diabólico plan- _Frida, no trates de buscar la paz en estos días, porque viene lo peor- _susurró para sí misma mientras la garganta le quemaba de gozo por imaginar los resultados crueles que podría causar-risa malvada esta vez con las potencia-

Mientras reía, y de una forma muy fuera de lo común de lo que podría reír una villana cuerda, el muchacho de la voz chillona solo decía para bajo de forma sarcástica:

-…_y dicen que yo me expreso de_ forma exagerada- confesó moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro con aire de lastima.

Fin del Capítulo 12.

Notas y Aclaraciones del autor:

*Regurgitar: Expulsar por la boca, sin vómito, sustancias sólidas o líquidas contenidas en el estómago o en el esófago

Es decir, que Frida no necesariamente iba a vomitar si no a devolver la comida debido que irritó o no fue digerido sanamente para el estado en que se encuentra el bebé. Si se tardó mucho en el baño es porque (como investigaba los síntomas del embarazo en los primeros meses) a una chica le da mucho por orinar por frecuencia, al igual, que el olfato de Frida está más sensible a los olores, y por eso encontró en la fruta un aprecio por ella, como normalmente no lo haría nuestra protagonista si no esperase un hijo/hija.

*No encontraba la manera correcta de llamar al libro que traía Leslie para buscar un doctor así que use la palabra directorio, si está mal y debí de nombrarla como "sección amarilla" u otro nombre, por favor háganmelo saber.

*Tengo entendido que el idioma mundial es el inglés. en este caso como se encuentran en un estado cuyo interés turístico recae en muchos extranjeros de varios países, pues en el próximo capítulo traerá un segundo idioma que es el inglés americano por lo que ya están prevenidos y pueden usar el traductor de googles para la comprensión del próximo. Conseguiré que sea un inglés lo más básico y entendible posible.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO A LEER. POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN SU REVIEW, CUALQUIER QUEJA, SUGERENCIA O COMENTARIO ES BIEN RECIBIDA.**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

**Su autora: Oceangirl. **


End file.
